Guardián de Vapor
by Biocry
Summary: Issē Hyōdō es un joven con una gran perversión. Tras una serie de trágicos sucesos, él reencarna en un dragón con sangre demoniaca, por Sona Sitri, una demonio de altísimo nivel que resulta ser la presidenta estudiantil del instituto. Ahora, como su guardián y sirviente, el joven comenzará una aventura en un mundo completamente nuevo.
1. Origins: Una alianza ante la crisis

La belleza del silencio y la paz contaba con la resolución de los pequeños copos de nieve que caían lentamente sobre el suelo, desparramando su fresco y bello manto blanco sobre la húmeda superficie que se acondicionaba sobre ella con una cercanía y afecto notorios… O así fue hasta que una fina gota roja oscura cayó sobre la belleza del prado corrompiéndola con una violenta imagen que se recomponía lentamente de los pasos tambaleantes de la muerte y su danza al intentar alcanzarlo con paciencia.

El sujeto robusto avanzó contra la pesada nieve que se cruzaba en su camino, la cual marcaba el vestigio de la compañía que sentía cómoda y conveniente a su parecer. Su manto grande cubriendo su rostro y cabeza, así como su mochila y su blanca barba bien mantenida, hacían su compañía solitaria la consolidada situación algo menos grave a la vista.

\- Malditos bastardos… Que fracaso tan asqueroso y rotundo. – Así habían sido las palabras de aquel anciano que avanzaba con dificultad y contratiempo por los filamentos de aquel perdido y basto espacio boscoso cubierto de nieve.

Gruñidos. Un atento y peligroso lobo se hallaba observándolo con hambre. Su saliva golpeaba la nieve que, junto a sus sonoros gruñidos graves y continuos, demostraran ser los únicos vestigios de calor presentes en el área.

\- ¡Ay, pero ya cállate!

El anciano estiró su brazo con la palma abierta apuntándolo bajo el calor de su enorme abrigo, como aquel que detiene una amenaza de la manera más simple y ridícula posible. Sin embargo, este viejo hombre no era menos parecido a un pacifista.

Con repentina facilidad e iluminación generada por este, un círculo con ciertos símbolos azules se dibujó sobre el aire en frente de su mano. De este, una repentina ola salió disparada sobre el animal, que intentó huir desesperado ante el suceso. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar recibir el impacto de ataque. Tras esto, una extensa cantidad de nieve se levantó repentinamente del lugar.

\- ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Mírate! ¡Eres una paleta! ¡Patético!

Cuando la neblina repentina se desvaneció, el hambriento lobo ya no tendría que pasar por hambre nunca más, puesto que el agua que lo había impactado ahora era un hielo de filamento transparente y sólido que mostraba como intentaba huir al haber saltado desde la colina pequeña en una bajada a la que jamás podría llegar ahora.

Con poco respeto o empatía ante la bestia que iba a atacarlo, el anciano le escupió y prosiguió su camino, llegando a observar una especie de cabaña que se hallaba limpia de nieve cuando desvió unos pasos a su derecha.

\- Bien… Al menos esos "falsos" no me encontraran aquí. Deberé contactar con los que hayan sobrevivido. ¡Esto no quedará así hasta que recupere… MI HOGAR!

Repentinamente, el hombre perdió los estribos, enfurecido, partiendo a golpes, muy poco ortodoxos y sin experiencia, un árbol con relativa facilidad, como si fuese un papel de tan mala calidad que pudiera partirse con el simple intento de borrarse su escritura con un borrador.

\- ¡ESOS MOCOSOS ME LAS PAGARÁN! ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS, HIJOS DE UNA GRAN…!

Los insultos del anciano, al igual que sus gritos, podrían oírse por los alrededores solo si alguien fuese capaz de vivir tan cerca de su ubicación.

\- ¡... Y LUEGO VOY A BAÑARLOS EN MI ORI…!

Woops. Parece que ese anciano estaba muy enfadado. Su actitud y temperamento estaban muy frágiles en este momento. De hecho, era razonable comportarse y enfurecer así ante la situación que había vivido.

La mochila había caído al romperse una de sus ligas que permitió que diera un perfecto puñetazo que devastó repentinamente a todo lo que se encontraba frente a él en ese momento, dejando un pasillo limpió frente a él.

\- Patético de tu parte, Bitru. Eres un demonio de alta clase. Un demonio de alta clase, que es digno de su título, no demostraría una postura tan lamentable ante esta decadente situación…

Detrás de él, una mujer de aparentes 50 años, que montaba un camello, retiró su capucha, mostrando su bello cabello rojo, con mínimas canas, sosteniendo con orgullo una corona ducal que amenazaba con caer ante su accionar, sin dignarse a observarlo, mirando al hombre con burla, de reojo.

\- Gamory Gremory… Cuando apareces, anciana decrepita. A ti también te fue derrocaron, ¿Eh?

El anciano se quitó la capucha presentándose ante ella con un aspecto rondando los 60 años, cabello negro con muchas canas, unas orejas de guepardo sobre estas y una barba blanca. Su mirada denotaba burla al verla perder la compostura, fijando su ojo con firmeza hacia el anciano.

Ella desvió el rostro hacia él, provocando que el sujeto comenzara a reír a carcajadas violentamente ante la imagen que daba en todo su esplendor.

\- ¡Oh, grande y bella predicadora de los demonios! ¡¿Cuándo previste que tu rostro quedaría así?! ¡JA, JA, JA!

La mujer tenía la mitad del rostro demacrado en una horrible quemadura que había aniquilado su piel, dejando el ojo y parte de la mandíbula expuesta ante todos.

\- No veo que muy bien para ti, viejo amigo mío. Parece que tus años de vida se ven menos prósperos…

\- ¡Bah! No te las des de vanidosa ahora, desgraciada. Te dije que esos imbéciles nos traicionarían…

\- ¡Ajá! ¡Tu hijo bien pareció demostrar que hizo lo mismo y no pudiste proveerlo!

\- Fue mi culpa el haberle enseñado muy bien mi arte de la estrategia y la inteligencia. Esta vez dio un paso delante de mi… como esa mocosa de su esposa.

Ambos se miraron. El rencor y el odio estaba inmerso en sus almas, al igual que su denotada ira.

\- Dime, amigo mío, ¿Tú cómo te sientes?

La mirada del anciano se arrugó, sosteniendo un gesto de ira iracundo que temblaba al igual que la fuerza que ejercía sobre su mandíbula, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza.

\- Porque yo estoy muy… MUY… furiosa…

Entre dientes, ella mostró su descontento ante todo lo acontecido antes del contacto repentino que ambos tuvieron.

Al descender del camello, que se desplomó contra el suelo, seguramente muerto por la hipotermia, ella se acercó a su camarada y le extendió la mano.

\- ¡El tiempo ya no está de mi lado! ¡Pero sí la fortuna! ¡Algo que siempre me ha salvado el pellejo y jamás dejaría ir!

Él la estrechó con firmeza y mucho odio reprimido. Ambos sabían que venía de esta acción, y que ocurriría luego de la decisión a tomar.

\- ¡Mi hijo pudo haberme superado! ¡Pero no olvidemos que soy su padre! ¡Hay mucho que le falta aprender!

Finalmente, ambos miraron la cabaña. Las operaciones comenzaban ahora mismo…


	2. Life 0: Final de una vida tranquila

_La melodía de una bella voz resaltaba bajó el manto de los relámpagos de una voraz tormenta eléctrica que azotaba las ventanas de un hogar recóndito de los barrios cercanos a la ciudad. Unas suaves manos acariciaban a un pequeño niño bebe que dormía muy relajado gracias a dicho canto._

\- Na, na, naaa… An I don't mind if you lose, long as you came with it. You can cry, ain't no shame it it. So, if the world attacks, and you slide off track, remember one fact, I got your back…

_Mecido por una mujer que caminaba por la habitación, rodeada por la suave luz de la lámpara que resaltaba su potencial sobre un hombre que sonreía con afecto al ver la escena frente a él mientras estaba acostado en la cama con los brazos cruzados, un pequeño bebe se hallaba respirando tranquilamente gracias a al canto._

_Cuando ella notó que el pequeño logró dormitar en paz otra vez, lo depositó suavemente en su cuna y se acostó en la cama. Esto era algo tan común en días tormentosos como ese o en momentos donde se ponía triste por la ausencia de su padre al estar trabajando._

_\- ¿Ya sé durmió? – Preguntó el hombre con una sorpresa rotunda al notar que este dormitaba con ese verso de la canción que cantaba su esposa._

_\- Si. Creo que estaremos unas horas más así si sigue lloviendo. – Reveló con algo de ternura y orgullo al observar al pequeño niño dormir con tanta paz gracias a su canto._

_\- Esperemos que crezca rápido. No creo poder soportar esto mucho tiempo. – Dijo el hombre con algo de burla por los continuos sucesos que rodeaban a la familia._

_\- ¡Es nuestro único hijo! – Recriminó la mujer con una sonrisa, sorprendida por el comentario._

_\- ¡Nuestro hijo es un demonio! ¡No puedo irme a trabajar sin que me sienta mal porque llora por ello! ¡Me quiere en el sofá todo el día! – Exclamó con algo de dolor y mucha gracia mientras se revolcaba en el colchón y fingía beber una cerveza._

_\- Castigo de ser un padre muy afectivo._

_\- Haaa… Es un hecho. Moriré de estrés._

_La pareja suspiró entre risas. Al apagar las luces, intentaron volver a dormir, tapándose con calma y placer ante las caricias de la suave sabana._

_Llanto. El bebé había despertado otra vez ante un repentino relámpago ruidoso._

_\- Is nistri inici hiji… Yo voy. – Declaró el hombre con agonía fingida y cierta gracia._

_\- Buen padre. – Dijo ella sonriendo al ver al hombre arrastrarse desde la cama a la cuna por encima de las piernas de su esposa, acariciando con el dorso de los dedos la frente del pequeño bebe._

* * *

_Life 0: Víctima de un lamentable juego. El fin de una vida tranquila._

_Kuō, conocida como el hogar de los espíritus en Japón, con una población de más de 19 millones de personas, esta ciudad constituye la segunda área metropolitana más poblada del país de Japón, detrás de Tokio. Posee un clima húmedo con precipitaciones abundantes en verano, por lo que esto aclara las oscuras nubes que azotaban el cielo, amenazando a los trabajadores y transeúntes preocupados con un temporal deplorable. _**(Bio: Kuō es una ciudad inexistente. Sin embargo, hay muchos parecidos de la novela con la ciudad de "Kōbe", ciudad original de dichos datos, ubicada (obviamente) en Japón)**

**Ante una observación que he tenido, hay autores que interactúan con el lector en lo que va de la lectura para aclarar dudas, o aportar información y curiosidades ¿Debería mantener un margen como este?**

_De sus cientos de establecimientos, hoy se destaca la academia a su nombre. El lugar cumplía con los requerimientos nacionales, exceptuando el tradicional "ingreso con examen", siempre y cuando el estudiante cumpliera con las notas mínimas exigidas._

_Ignoraremos todo lo que contiene hoy, ubicándonos en el segundo piso. Una habitación sobrepasaba a las demás por ser bastante espaciosa y elaborada para una gran cantidad de gente. Dentro, un grupo de personas rodeaba una mesa rectangular. En ella, un par de jóvenes estaban enfrentándose en un juego de ajedrez._

_El primero era un muchacho de cabello castaño; su cara estaba llena de magulladuras y tenía un hematoma en el ojo izquierdo y un corte en el labio inferior; su cabello estaba alborotado y tenía la ropa desarreglada y desprolija. Este temblaba de los nervios, representado por su pie que no paraba de pisotear el suelo incesantemente. A su lado, estaba un joven con el pelo rubio corto y ojos grises. Este intentaba no reír ante los aparentes nervios y pánico de su contrario, que respondía con codazos para que se callara. Sus nombres eran Issē Hyōdō y Saji Genshirō, respectivamente._

_Frente a ambos, una joven de cabello negro y corto, y ojos violetas cubiertos con lentes rojos, miraba el tablero, seriamente. Su nombre era Souna Shitorī, y era la presidenta estudiantil._

_A los lados, __otra muchacha de pelo negro, largo, y ojos castaño claro; otra era pequeña con el pelo castaño en dos coletas y los ojos verdes, al igual que los clips que sostienen su cabello; la tercera era igual de alta que la primera, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules y verdes; la penúltima era alta con pelo azul, hasta los hombros y ojos a juego; y la última tena el pelo rojizo y ojos marrones. Su cabello cuenta con flequillo y una antena que sobresale de la parte superior. Sus nombres eran Tsubaki Shinra, Ruruko Nimura, Momo Hanakai, Tsubasa Yura y Tomoe Meguri, respectivamente._

_El juego era simple. Si Issē ganaba la partida, obtendría una reducción en su "pena" de servicios comunitarios tras un incidente relacionado con su perversión irreversible. Sin embargo…_

_Él estaba por mover una pieza, cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al notar el tablero. Tras una observación muy buena, él notó que, en nueve movimientos, su derrota sería inmediata hiciera lo que hiciera. Soltó la pieza, resignado ante su anticipada vigésima derrota._

\- Me rindo. En nueve movimientos, perderé… Otra vez. – Exclamó con desgano el muchacho, tirando la pieza con irritación, y suspiró, apoyado contra el respaldo de la silla.

_Todos se sorprendieron ante su rendición. ¿Él había podido leer los movimientos de Souna, la invicta jugadora de ajedrez en la escuela?_

\- Vaya. Mejoraste un poco, Hyōdō-kun. – Dio su reconocimiento la presidenta ante la gran capacidad del dragón para reconocer su derrota.

_Y eso era innegable. En sí, no mostraba rivalidad contra la firme presidenta. Sin embargo, ella logró visualizar la gran capacidad del castaño al usar buenas emboscadas y ataques sucios que sabía utilizar para "conseguir tiempo", además de esta observación. En síntesis, Issē podría ser un buen estratega con el entrenamiento indicado._

_Ella, inconscientemente, asomó su mano izquierda a su bolso, sintiendo la necesidad de sacar algo de él ante esta resolución. Pero antes de poder actuar, él se levantó, suspiró y se inclinó levemente._

\- No perdía nada intentándolo…

\- Supongo que sabrás tu deber. – Estableció mientras juntaba cada pieza y la acomodaba, sin dirigirle la mirada.

\- Si, Kaichō. Limpiar el almacén del gimnasio… como siempre. – Declaró mientras se estiraba adolorido y demolido por los minutos de pánico, miedo y nervios que ya no existían.

_Sin más tardar, comenzó a avanzar, deprimido, hacia la puerta. Saji, no pudo evitar reprimir una pequeña risa nuevamente._

\- ¡Muérete, Saji! – Gritó, apuntando con su dedo índice al rubio que ahora despreciaba.

\- ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres deseándome eso?! – Remarcó el rubio, fingiendo un malestar dejando malogrado un humor ácido.

_Souna se sorprendió ante aquel intercambio de palabras de ambos que repentinamente descalabró los estribos del castaño._

\- ¡No te hagas el inocente al burlarte de mí! – Recriminó el castaño con algo de rabia contenida.

\- ¡Tienes que admitir que es divertido! ¡Además, tú te lo buscas!

\- ¡Marica! – Escupió sin pudor, desenvolviendo su arsenal de insultos.

\- ¡P-P-Peinado malogrado! – Escupió algo nervioso, intentando que la presidenta no lo notara diciendo cosas fuera de lugar.

\- ¡¿Te burlas de mi cabello?! ¡Ven, viejo! ¡Acércate! – Gritó, haciéndole gestos con las manos de que se aproximara. - ¿Oh? ¿Te estás acercando? En lugar de salir huyendo, te acercas a mí.

\- ¡No podré partirte el trasero sino me acerco! – Exclamó el ayudante del centro estudiantil mientras se acercaba lenta y elegantemente a su rival que lo imitaba.

_Un golpe resonó en la sala. Souna se levantó y los señaló con un dedo. Esto era aterrador, parecía la parca a punto de lanzar el manto de la muerte sobre las personas consecuentes._

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Los dos van a limpiar el gimnasio! ¡Sin objeciones! ¡Y si llego a oír algo de ambos…!

_Nadie pudo notar la leve sonrisa de Saji ante lo dicho por la presidenta. Este asintió, dirigiendo unas disculpas tan extrañamente genéricas, sumado a una pequeña reverencia, y se retiró sin queja alguna, arrastrando al castaño aterrado consigo._

_El silencio incomodo quedó en la sala, dejando que la postura hostil de la presidenta se aflojara hasta terminar sentada tranquilamente en su asiento._

\- Kaichō. ¿Sabe que Saji-kun lo hizo adrede? – Consultó, intrigada por la falta de comprensión a la situación.

_Su segunda al mando temía de preguntar eso. El dudar de la capacidad mental de la presidenta era un error._

_Esta alzó una ceja intrigada. Al notar que todos la veían tensas, notó que algo iba mal._

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Adrede, dices? – Consultó ahora la presidenta al notar que ella era la única en no comprender algo.

_Todos se sorprendieron. ¿Ella no lo sabía?_

\- ¿No sabe que Saji-kun y Hyōdō-kun son amigos?

_Esta parpadeó, se removió los lentes, limpiándoselos, y volviendo a colocárselos, para luego depositar su boca por debajo de sus manos entrelazadas, reflexionando ante lo acontecido y buscando una respuesta concisa, sin lograr mucho._

\- ¿Amigos? – Preguntó, incapaz de creer lo que le habían anunciado

_Parecía que se había perdido algo grande._

**(Bio: Como el autor de la novela oficial, voy a crear un montículo de relatos del capítulo, este será un "X.X". Servirá para aclarar dudas, juntar relatos, recuerdos)**

* * *

_Saji e Issē estaban subiendo un estante que había caído hace tiempo atrás. Ambos se habían encargado de levantar todo el desastre que los otros cursos del mismo no habían arreglado antes de dejar el lugar. En realidad, muchas mujeres sabían que el castaño era derivado a este deber y siempre le dejaban un desastre para cobrarle sus acciones. _

\- Malditos desgraciados, ¿Acaso no les enseñaron a cuidar las cosas en la primaria? – Reclamó indirectamente el muchacho con algo de ira y desdén.

\- Ya te pareces a Momo. Además, estamos en primero, eres el menos indicado para quejarte. – Le recriminó y recordó su amigo para que se calmara.

\- ¡Es imposible no hacerlo en esta situación! Apropósito, ¿Cuándo tendrás novia?

_El rubio miró a su amigo con algo de cansancio, este sonreía confiado y arrogante. Demasiado para aguantar dicha historia otra vez._

\- Declarar eso repentinamente… ¿Es para restregarme a tu novia 2D? ¿O por el desastre de hace unos minutos?

\- ¡Púdrete, es real! ¡Ella se me confesó!

_Rodó los ojos, ya había escuchado eso un centenar de veces. Aparentemente, una bella chica de otra institución apareció frente a él y le dijo que quería ser su novia. Luego de organizar las cosas, parece que la pareja comenzó a salir. Esto pasó hace unos días. Era imposible creerlo para él._

\- Entonces… ¿Ella solo te invitó a salir? ¿A ti? ¿Motohama y Matsuda te lavaron el cerebro o qué? – Consultó con burla, dejando notar que no creía una sola palabra de lo que decía.

_El castaño, que tenía un pesado saco lleno de pelotas en sus hombros, lo soltó con fuerza en un rincón, respirando agitado por el peso._

\- Eso es cruel, ¿Piensas en mis sentimientos? – Preguntó con simpleza mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, aludiendo al uso del recuerdo de la amistad de ambos que ahora aparentaba no existir.

_Ambos se quedaron viendo repentinamente. Los gestos serios de ambos se tornaron planos ante la obviedad de la respuesta de cada uno. Un gesto simple que cada uno veía venir._

\- Insisto, ¿A ti? – Consultó tras el silencio, manteniendo su expresión plana ante su duda poco creíble por sí mismo.

\- Púdrete, viejo. – Dijo de la misma forma.

\- ¿Por qué no la traes a la escuela algún día? ¿Eh? – Preguntó con burla y mucha sutileza. Acto digno de aquel que cree haber ganado algo sin haber apostado más que unos míseros billetes sin saber que pasaría ante su aparente confianza.

_La victoria estaba en sus manos, era imposible que dijera la…_

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Te haré sentir celos!

_Issē terminó su parte y se retiró inmediatamente, sin despedirse. No tenía que perder el tiempo. Saji no pudo evitar mirar por donde se fue, sorprendido y preocupado. La tormenta había logrado asomarse sobre el complejo con tez peligrosa. Su apariencia era hostil y evidenciaba un horrible acto que amenazaba con abalanzarse en cualquier momento, ¿Sería ese un mal presagio?_

_Y, sin saberlo, un ser que los espiaba sonriendo desde un árbol se alejó con rapidez, soltando plumas negras entre las hojas._

* * *

_La presidenta estudiantil reflexionaba sobre la inesperada historia oída. Issē y Saji se habían conocido mucho tiempo antes de que Genshirō formase parte del consejo. Ambos habían enfrentado un robo juntos y desarrollado una amistad en el hospital, luego de recibir un disparo en el hombro y en el estómago respectivamente. Su mano volvió a posicionarse en su bolso, con aún más tentación ante estos datos._

_La puerta se abrió bruscamente, sorprendiendo a todos y provocando que la presidenta detuviera su mano. Saji se hallaba exhausto, respirando con algo de dificultad._

\- ¡Sōna-sama!

_Inesperadamente, la forma de referirse a ella cambió, al igual que su postura, ya que estaba arrodillado frente a ella. En ese instante, ella supo que algo iba terriblemente mal, no por nada la llamarían así en la escuela._

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Saji-kun? A juzgar por tu rostro, algo grave ocurrió…

\- ¡Solicito permiso para seguir a Hyōdō Issē!

_Alzó una ceja ante eso, ¿Eso era todo? Ya que evidenciaba la relación de ambos, este acto le parecía algo extraño._

\- Hmm, ¿Por qué? Según mi conocimiento reciente, Hyōdō-kun es tu amigo y no creo que debas invadir su espacio personal de esa manera.

_Ella sabía que no podía replicarle el no haberle contado, ya que era parte de su vida privada; el muchacho suspiro con una sonrisa algo abatida y un gesto preocupado, signo evidente de que el rubio declararía algo fuera de lo creíble._

\- Issē tiene novia…

_Todos, sin excepción, se sorprendieron ante esa revelación. El silencio gobernó la sala, en un intento de adentrarse en el reloj de pared que resonaba con intensidad, recordando su existencia, algo que este ser siempre aborrecía._

\- … Y temo que sea una farsa… o algo más…

_Inmediatamente, el ambiente se puso pesado, mientras un relámpago se hacía paso detrás del ventanal en donde se ubicaba la estoica presidenta, irrumpiendo el área con una horrible iluminación que pondría los pelos de punta a todo ser humano ante la hostil manera de imprentar el dato proporcionado. Tsubaki y esta se pusieron serias mientras que las demás demostraban preocupación... Al menos, casi todos._

\- ¿Crees que haya un dragón o un portador de Sacred Gear? ¿Sentiste alguno cerca? – Consultó la de anteojos y cabello corto mientras posaba su nariz sobre sus dos manos juntadas en el escritorio.

_Saji se levantó al notar que todos comprendían a lo que iba. Las apariencias engañaban, pero una situación de esta magnitud siempre requería este grado de atención._

\- No. En absoluto. Eso es lo que me preocupa…

_El ambiente empeoró. Si ya de por si era raro que un pervertido como él tuviese novia, el desenfoque curioso en la conversación hacia que el muchacho se viera más valioso de lo que parecía._

_La presidenta volteó, notando la inquietud de todos. Aun teniendo esa "dichosa fama", el joven era muy valorado por todos, tanto que lo consideraban uno de ellos por su eficacia trabajando y su carisma, uno muy revoltoso, por cierto… Aunque, reitero, en casi todos._

\- Esta bien. Saji, investiga a Hyōdō-kun y a su "novia". En caso de que creas que algo grave sucederá, dale esto... Y si puedes corroborar la naturaleza de esta "novia" que tiene, entonces rescátalo. Nosotros podemos confrontarla solo si logramos dispersarla de él y evitamos que se ponga en una mala posición ante su desconocimiento del ambiente sobrenatural.

_Ella introdujo su mano en el bolso que traía y saco una especie de papel de él con un circulo azul; Saji lo rechazó inmediatamente._

\- Me he tomado la libertad de adelantarme un poco. He depositado uno de los que me sobraron anoche en su bolso, así que no habrá problema alguno mientras este cerca de él.

Lejos estaba por saber el rubio que su plan fue bueno… al principio.

* * *

_Entrando a su hogar, Issē se disponía a ir a su habitación para prepararse y poder hablar con su novia sobre un intento de venganza hacia sus amigos para demostrarles que ella lo amaba._

\- ¡He vuelto! Fue un largo día…

_Suspiró. Ahora quería descansar y hablar con Yuuma. Lanzó su bolso al sofá y se dirigió escaleras arriba, ignorando que en ella había un papel con una especie de símbolo asomado desde un bolsillo._

\- ¡Buenas tardes, cari-!

_La mirada de la mujer dio con el sofá, notando el objeto depositado. Su ojo izquierdo tuvo un tic nervioso por esto._

\- ¡Ah, pa, pa! ¡Hyōdō Issē, el bolso va contigo! ¡Y lávate la cara! ¡Deberías dejar de buscar problemas con las mujeres si ya tienes novia! ¡Te pareces a tu padre!

\- ¡Pero, ma! ¡Yumma-chan! ¡Yo! ¡Necesito-!

\- ¡Tu noviecita puede esperar a que el irresponsable de mi hijo deposite sus cosas en su lugar! – Declaró la matriarca de la casa mientras proseguía sus labores sin mirar a su hijo que se tironeaba el cabello por la pérdida de tiempo rotunda que tenía para hablar con su novia antes de la tormenta.

_Exasperando, el joven bajó, tomó el bolso y subió la escalera, apresurado. Un mensaje hizo vibrar su teléfono. Lo sacó en medio camino y revisó, era de Yuuma Amano, su novia._

**_[ Issē, deberíamos tener una charla sobre algo que oí (ᵔᴥᵔ). Te veo en el parque. Ve arreglado para una cita ]_**

_Esto le generó sorpresa, aunque no en un sentido especial, él imaginaba que ella querría regañarlo por ser un pervertido... o en caso de que ocurra lo que en algún eroge o manga hentai tradicionalmente ocurría, en donde ella quisiera saber más de eso._

_Rió con un tono sugerentemente pervertido ante sus ocurrencias, permitiéndose dar el lujo de dicha imaginación. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, alzando la vista. Su habitación estaba prolija, seguramente gracias al arduo trabajo de su madre._

_Con corazón inocente e ilusiones a lo alto, comenzó a buscar su ropa para salir y se dirigió a la ducha. Volvió a la habitación, tomó su teléfono y escribió._

**_[ Nos vemos allí (~_^) ]_**

_Lo soltó y volvió al baño. Era una oportunidad enorme, y esperaba no arruinarla._

* * *

_Souna caminaba con su mejor amiga y compañera de curso, Rias Gremory, la hermosura N 1° en la academia. Ella ocupaba el tercer puesto como la "princesa de acero", después de Akeno Himejima**.**_

\- Sōna. Ese chico castaño que siempre se mete en problemas, ¿Es de tu sequito? Jamás había oído de él.

_Dudas. La joven presidenta estudiantil parecía entender la rama de la conversación, mas no la raíz. ¿Cómo supo que el muchacho podía llegar a ser un candidato?_

\- ¿Hay un problema con él? – Consultó seriamente, manteniendo sus dudas enlatadas y ordenadas antes de soltarlas.

_La de cabello carmesí sonrió amistosa y ansiosa ante ese comentario, destellando una luz de rivalidad que siempre hubo entre ellas._

\- No, si no que esto aclara que somos dos interesadas en tenerlo. Te recomiendo ser rápida o terminara en mi lado.

_Ella guiñó su ojo y rio levemente ante la firmeza de su amiga que solo frunció el ceño suavemente._

\- ¿Qué pieza te permitió saberlo?

\- Koneko y Kiba. Ella lo supo 2 semanas después del inicio de clases; él por su Sacred Gear. Sin embargo, notamos que no sabe nada al respecto sobre el mundo sobrenatural. Aun si ha pasado un mes ya, es difícil saber si ya lo despertó, ya que su energía es muy débil según mis siervos.

_La joven de anteojos iba a continuar consultando, cuando notó que un murciélago se dirigió a la de cabello rojo._

\- Oh. ¿Ya se la entregaste?

_Como si pudiera entender, el animal asintió y desapareció en una nube de polvo._

\- Bueno. Yo ya di un paso adelante. Nos vemos luego, "Souna".

_La muchacha se adentró a un callejón y, tras un resplandor rojo, desapareció; Souna, por su parte pensó un poco, algo confundida por como sentirse al respecto al tema, sabiendo que debía apurarse si quería tenerlo de su lado._

* * *

_Issē había llegado al centro del lugar; tenía una camiseta roja, una camisa blanca desabotonada, pantalones negros y zapatos marrones. Todo listo, junto al paraguas que requeriría por si la tormenta decidía rugir sobre la pareja; rogando al cielo que pasara para poder estar pegado a ella._

\- ¡Llegaste~!

_Él volteó contento, encontrándose con la muchacha que sonreía algo emocionada._

\- Bueno. Creí que sería correcto bañarme 2 veces antes de venir y …

_Ella sonrió de manera escalofriante en lo que él no veía. No sabía que esta sería su última noche disfrutando la paz de un ignorante…_

* * *

_Saji pasó el parque corriendo, dirigiéndose a la casa de Hyōdō. Había oído la conversación de S_ō_na y Rias a distancia, por lo que el temor y la desesperación circularon en su sangre al saber cómo el grupo Gremory obtuvo a sus actuales piezas. Esperaba que su amigo estuviera bien, aún que al menos tenía una alternativa por si pasaba algo grave._

_Oscuridad. El joven notó que el cielo inesperadamente tenía una especie de cúpula morada._

\- No… No puede ser cierto…

_Sus temores, miedos y peores preocupaciones finamente estaba_

* * *

\- Issē, ¿Tú me amas?

_Con ojos tiernos, la muchacha pregunta esto ante la caminata que tenían, para que el joven no notara que el cielo tornaba su color a un morado oscuro._

\- ¡C-Claro que sí! ¡Incluso si Saji no me cree, o mis amigos me odiaran por la envidia, lo hare por siempre! Aunque me enamore de ti a primera vista, te aseguro estar a tu lado y darte todo lo que pueda. Por eso quisiera que me ayudaras a burlarme de ellos, mostrándoles a esplendida mujer a mi lado.

_Ella volteó, avergonzada; o eso creía el castaño, ya que ella sonreía violentamente mientras intentaba no reír ante ese comentario. Su risa se asemejaba a una burla irónica ante algo que solo ella lograba comprender._

\- Entonces… Tengo un pedido. ¿Podrías cumplirlo~?

\- ¡CLARO!

\- Me alegra… Podrías mori-.

\- ¡Issē!

_El grito sorprendió a ambos. Saji salió de unos arbustos, exhausto de tanto correr. Sin saberlo, la dama presente chasqueó la lengua, irritada por la presencia que la interrumpió._

\- T-Tu… Detente… Caído d-desgraciada…

_Estaba exhausto. La chica comenzó a reír ante eso, presintiendo una victoria asegurada ante el estado del muchacho._

\- Vaya. Esto no lo esperaba, pero llegas tarde para salvar-.

_La chica cayó al suelo al ser empujada accidentalmente por el castaño que fue a revisar el estado de su amigo. _**(Bio: xd)**

\- Viejo, ¿Estás bien?

\- Si… Si…

\- ¡Oye! ¡Más cuidado con tu novia, idiota!

_Agarre. Estaba tan enfocada en regañar a su novio, que no esperaba que la tierra se abrió y una soga violeta atrapó su pie._

\- ¿Eh?

_Prestando atención. Saji tenía el puño en el suelo, mientras una especie de guante violeta le proporcionaba una especie de soga que se hallaba incrustada en el suelo._

\- ¿Eh, Saji?

\- ¡¿SACRED GE-?!

_Sin poder terminar, fue enterrada brutalmente contra el suelo, atraída por la soga._

\- ¡¿YUUMA?! ¡¿QUÉ OCU…?!

_Interrupción. El tesorero del consejo estudiantil golpeó a Issē en el cuello, noqueándolo por completo. Cortó la energía de la soga y comenzó a huir con el muchacho montado sobre su hombro. Mientras huía, una explosión ocurrió. Del hueco, Yuuma apareció con un par alas negras y emplumadas, mientras que su cuerpo mostraba mayor madurez y exposición para todo espectador de su piel._

\- ¡Ese maldito niño me tomó desprevenida, pero pagara caro su idiotez! ¡Esos idiotas no pueden vivir!

* * *

_El agua recorría el cuerpo de la joven de segundo, Souna, en una tina que tenía la temperatura exacta. Estaba lista para reposar completamente su ser al olvido, al descanso. Sus pequeños pechos se hallaban semi descubiertos. Eso, su bello rostro y su hermosa piel blanca eran las que destacaban su encanto físico._

\- Espero que Saji esté haciendo sus deberes. No perdonaría sus fallas académicas aun estando en primer año…

_Mas no los internos, que desbordaban peligro en su máxima expresión._

_Entonces, repentinamente, un circulo con un símbolo azul apareció al lado del oído de ella. _

…

_El rubio corría aterrado, la mujer los buscaba y él apenas podía sostener a su amigo sobre el hombro. Con dificultad, el circulo azul del papel que antes habían mostrado en el centro estudiantil apareció en su oído._

\- ¡Sōna-sama! ¡Mis temores se hicieron realidad! ¡Tengo a Issē en mi hombro y estoy agotándome! ¡Necesito ayuda inmediata! ¡UN ANGEL CAIDO NOS ATACA, MALDITA SEA!

_Dicho esto, acostó a su amigo y comenzó a respirar agitado, algo exhausto._

\- Ma-Ma-Maldición. Ella debe ser un caído de alto nivel. ¡Maldición, Sōna-sama! ¡No me preparó para esto!

_Estaba preocupado. Su futuro porvenir diferiría de sobrevivir este encuentro. Por esta situación, él no pudo evitar apretar los dientes y gemir lastimosamente, con ira, escupiendo un poco entre dientes, mientras go_

* * *

_Con una ducha interrumpida bruscamente por el llamado de emergencia de Saji. La reconocida Sōna y su grupo estaban frente al parque, notando la barrera. **(Bio: E´un iamao' de emergencia, beibe xd. Ya, volvemos a lo serio. Lo siento.)**_

\- Tsubaki…

\- Entendido.

_La vicepresidenta se acercó al domo y posó su mano sobre ella._

\- Reverse.

_Sin más, la barrera cayó hecha añicos cual cristal, dejando que el atardecer lluvioso consumiera el parque nuevamente y la tormenta comenzara a azotarlos suavemente._

\- ¡Andando! ¡Saji está en problemas!

\- ¡SI!

_Ante la orden, el grupo comenzó a movilizarse con rapidez._

* * *

_Explosión. Issē cayó sobre un exhausto Saji, obstaculizándole las piernas._

\- ¡Ay… mamá!

\- ¡Ya no puedes huir de mí!

_El castaño despertó, confuso por tener su espalda reposando en algo incómodo, y notó a Saji y a la mujer, esta tenía un traje muy revelador y una apariencia a una mujer más madura, pero seguía pareciendo a su novia._

\- ¿Yuuma?

_Perforación. Su riñón izquierdo fue completamente traspasado por una especie de lanza blanca, despertándolo completamente y dejándolo atónito._

\- ¡ISSE

_Su amigo llegó a gritar esto, espantado; él, en shock, posó su mano sobre la fina lanza, quemándose al instante, tiñendo sus manos de músculos expuestos y sangre. La lanza desapareció, provocando una expansión de sangre en un estallido, haciéndolo escupir y toser intensamente. La tormenta comenzó a hacerse más violenta, el agua agitaba todo con violencia, expandiendo la sangre del castaño por todo el pasto, convirtiendo lo que sería una bella cita en un atentado contra su vida._

\- Fue divertido mientras duró, niño, pero debía apurar todo cuando le dijiste a él de mi presencia. Eres una amenaza para nosotros, como tu amigo, y como tal, deben ser erradicados. Si me guardas rencor, entonces odia a Dios por poner un Sacred Gear en ti.

_Estaba por perforarlo nuevamente, cuando un golpe de un proyectil azul la alejó. Sōna y su grupo habían llegado._

_Él podía ver a Momo y a Reya… ¿Lanzando bolas de color? S_ō_na y Tsubaki hacían lo mismo._

\- Viejo… ¿Voy a morir?

\- ¡No! ¡Todo estará bien, viejo! ¡Sōna-sama!

_Esta y los demás se sorprendieron ante la profunda herida. Su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo, el agua se veía encantadora y era tan bello su tacto contra el rostro._

\- Debemos irnos, Saji. Esto está muy expuesto al acuerdo de cese al fuego.

\- ¡OH, NO! ¡NO HUIRAN CON ÉL, DEMONIOS!

_Entre los ataques, dos pequeñas lanzas fueron hacía la presidenta y la vicepresidenta, incapaces de evitarse ante la velocidad. La presidenta y su mano derecha esperaban lo peor ante este descuido._

_Impacto. Sangre ajena se reveló a los cielos nocturnos. Los omoplatos del castaño fueron impactados por ambos ataques, agujereándolo y derramando la sangre y el cuerpo sobre las mujeres, quienes estaban en shock por la sorpresa de la situación._

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHGGG!

_El dolor circuló por su cuerpo. Saji lo levantó sin dificultad y comenzó a retroceder rápidamente._

\- ¡DUELE! ¡DUELE MUCHO! ¡SAJI, NO QUIERO MORIR!

_Lágrimas de dolor caían de los ojos del castaño que tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos, aferrándose a su amigo con miedo y dolor._

\- ¡¿Por qué diablos te pusiste frente a las lanzas?!

\- ¡Yo! ¡Yo no quería…! Yo no quería que les pasara algo…

_Estaba más agotado, la sangre se derramaba a gran velocidad. Su rostro palidecía rápidamente dejando una mirada desorientada hacia ninguna parte, perdida en el baldío de la vida y el vestigio de la tragedia._

\- Creo que quería ser un héroe. He, he, he… Que ridículo… - Declaró el muchacho, mareado y muy desorientado.

_Su brazo izquierdo comenzó a brillar, sorprendiendo a Sōna al reconocer de que se trataba._

\- Su Sacred Gear. No puedo creer que está materializándose.

_Para ella era una sorpresa, parece que esto era más difícil de lograr de lo que parecía._

_Luego de un brillo, un pequeño guante apareció en la mano del muchacho poco consciente._

\- ¿Es portador de la Twice Critical?

[ ¡Bien! ¡He despertado!

_Entonces un brillo azotaba constantemente a la gema tras cada palabra dada. Parece que el ser que hablaba desde esta, en el pequeño guante de la mano izquierda del castaño, razonó la situación, notando a la gente en el área._

[ Oh. Parece que tienes problemas, heredera Sitri. – Declaró el ser, sorprendiendo a la mujer.

\- ¡¿El S-Sekiryuutei?! No me esperaba para nada algo como esto.

[ Oh. Extrañaba que me trataran como un ser imponente. ¿Qué tal?

_La respuesta casual de la gema sorprendió a todos, ¿Acaso no notaba lo que estaba pasando?_

[ Emm… Veo que no muy bien. Portador de Vrtra, ¿El caído nos sigue?

\- ¡No desiste!

_La mujer volaba detrás, atacando sin parar, siendo flanqueada por Tsubaki con espejos que aparecían volando frente a ella._

[ Deténganse. A este paso, mi portador morirá… La única forma de salvarlo es ir al Inframundo. Lo que debemos hacer llamara mucho la atención aquí.

\- S-Saji…

\- ¡¿Qué ocurre, viejo?!

\- Gracias por ser mi amigo… realmente lo aprecio…

\- ¡No te vas a morir!

[ Esta delirando. Heredera Sitri, no tenemos tiempo.

_El joven había cerrado los ojos, pero el guantelete no había desparecido, sorprendiéndolos._

[ Esta desmayado por el shock y sigue perdiendo sangre.

\- ¡Sōna-sama! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdelo!

_La mencionada se mordió el labio inferior, se hallaba en una encrucijada diplomática, emocional y moral. Por un lado, los problemas que tendría por lo que haría podrían hasta condenarla. Por otro, Hyōdō moriría allí mismo, sin poder tomar una decisión por miedo._

\- ¿Qué planeas?

[ Solo hay una oportunidad de salvar su alma. Debemos reencarnarlo en un dragón.

\- Yo tengo unas piezas…

\- No funcionaran. Tienes 3 Peones, 1 caballo y una torre, ¿Verdad? Necesitas 8 Peones para él.

_Todos estaban callados. La salida del parque estaba cerca y la noche ya había arribado en el cielo. _

_Ella suspiró, más preocupada por lo que haría que por la información que tenía el guantelete sobre ella._

\- No tengo tiempo para preguntar como sabes eso… Prepárense para el viaje. Tsubaki, haz "eso".

_La de anteojos la miró sorprendida ante su pedido, ignorando la gravedad de la situación para renegar del pedido._

\- ¡Sōna-sama, nos meteremos en graves problemas por esto!

\- ¡Solo hazlo! ¡Es una orden! ¡Nadie morirá aquí mientras esté presente! Espero que puedas ser rápido, Sekiryuutei.

_El ser del guantelete soltó una sonora carcajada._

[ Créeme que será rápido... y benefactor.

\- Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, manténganla a raya. Detengámonos.

_Con buena puntería y esfuerzo, el caído era detenido. Esta notó el circulo y enfureció._

\- ¡NO ESCAPARAN!

_Su pie fue atrapado por una soga violeta nuevamente antes de lograr volver a acercarse._

\- Oh, no otra vez…

_Impactó contra el suelo, y luego de hacerla girar en el aire, fue devuelta con fuerza a la lejanía._

\- ¡Esto es por mi amigo! ¡Sōna-sama! – Exclamó mientras devolvía la soga al guante de su mano.

\- ¡Listo! ¡Andando!

\- ¡NOOOOOO!

_Todos se posicionaron en él, mientras Tsubaki sostenía al moribundo Issē en brazos, mostrando que tenía una especie de símbolo en la frente, hecha con sangre. La caída lograba evadir los disparos, intentando acercarse._

_Estaba por atraparlo, cuando desaparecieron inesperadamente. Yumma siguió de largo, enfurecida por no lograr alcanzarlos._

\- ¡MALDITOS NIÑOS! ¡Esto no se quedará así por siempre!

_Sin replanteos, fijó su objetivo a un viaje a sus espaldas. Esto era guerra._

* * *

_El circulo apareció en lo que parecía ser un patio enorme en una especie de mansión. El grupo apareció repentinamente sobre este y comenzó a correr, alejándose y arrastrando al moribundo castaño hasta llegar a una mesa de mármol y bella apariencia, en donde lo depositaron._

[ Heredera, debes donarle sangre. No resistirá mucho…

_Esta se sorprendió, pero obedeció sin más. Su sequito estaba tenso, y ella era la esperanza para aliviarlo… Además, no podía perder un potencial miembro de su sequito. Corriendo hacia la mansión que había detrás el caos, notó a una especie de sirvienta e inmediatamente la detuvo, espantándola por la sangre en sus manos._

\- ¡Ve y busca un botiquín "Elite"! ¡Rápido! – Gritó, espantando a todos por su aspecto demacrado.

_El hombre obedeció y se retiró con rapidez. S_ō_na vio a otro de ellos y lo detuvo._

\- ¡Tu! ¡Busca a mis padres! ¡Es urgente! ¡EL BOTIQUIN!

\- ¡A-Aquí está, Sōna-sama! – Cedió el esclavo de manos temblorosas ante la situación y la sangre ajena que bañaba a la muchacha.

_La tomó y corrió hacia el patio, notando a Saji creando una especie de punta en la soga violeta de su guante._

[ ¡Rápido, heredera! ¡Mi portador está ciego y sus motricidades ya no sirven!

\- ¡ESO INTENTO! ¡Cállate! – Ordenó al guantelete, enrojecida de cólera por decirle estupideces que no favorecían en nada a ella.

_Todos se sorprendieron por su repentino ataque de desesperación. La inteligente, seria y firme presidenta se hallaba completamente inestable ante todo lo que ocurría ahora mismo._

[ Portador de Vrtra, ¿Alguna vez sentiste un corazón palpitando en tu mano?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué?

\- Puede que esta sea tu primera vez sintiendo uno. Pincha el brazo de la joven y mantenlo unos segundos.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡¿QUÉ DIJI-?!

[ ¡RAPIDO!

_El rubio miró a Sōna, nervioso, y esta asintió, manteniendo en su boca unas varillas de madera, que sirven para revisar la garganta, y el brazo atado para concentrar el flujo. La soga inmediatamente actuó y su punta se mantuvo unos segundos dentro del brazo de la muchacha, que soltaba quejidos de molestia._

[ ¡En cuanto cambie de color, dirígela al corazón de mi compañero!

_Rojo. La soga comenzó a cambiar de color a un tono rojizo rápidamente. Saji la sacó, alzó el brazo y miro a su amigo._

\- ¡Despiértate, imbécil! ¡AAAH!

_Sin meditar acción, incrustó la soga en el pecho del cuerpo, que se sacudió repentinamente ante esto._

[ ¡PERFECTO! ¡Ahora, mantenlo estable y…! No puede ser… ¡AGACHEN-!

_Pulso. Una onda alejó a Sōna, que apenas se había vendado la herida, y a Saji, que seguía unido al pecho del muchacho. Ambos se sorprendieron al notar que el cuerpo mostraba un aura azul, naranja e incluso roja. El desastre de aquel pulso devastó la mesa contra el suelo, y una fuente a lo lejos._

\- ¡Sōna!

_Un hombre de barba y bigotes negros y prolijos, al igual que su cabello; ojos violetas y un porte de noble; junto con su esposa, una mujer de cabello verde claro, ojos rosados y un porte elegante, aparecieron, sorprendidos con la escena. Sōna estaba con la manga de su uniforme destrozado, que servía como vendaje para su brazo, que aun perdía sangre; Saji luchaba por no ser arrastrado directo al pecho de Issē y el resto respiraba exhausto por su aporte mágico al retener al caído antes, con heridas leves en sus ropajes por las explosiones y devastación._

\- ¡Ahora no, padre! ¡Estoy intentado revivir al Sekiryuutei!

_Ambos quedaron estáticos y se espantaron ante su repentina exclamación._

[ Sabes, si lo dices así, hasta yo me espantaría…

\- ¡TU CALLATE Y REVIVE A ESE PERVERTIDO!

[ ¡A la orden! Oh, espera. Creo que deberían alejarse…

\- ¡Dilo por ti! ¡Issē está tragando toda mi maldita energía!

_El rubio apenas podía mantener su equilibrio en el lugar, la soga era absorbida de manera intensa y brutal._

[ ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Corta el suministro, o deberemos rogar porque exista la reencarnación para demonios también!

_No fue necesario. La energía emitida fue completamente absorbida, dejando a Saji exhausto con rapidez._

[ ¡Heredera, sácalo de aquí! ¡Esto volara en pedazos! ¡Ese idiota acaba de arruinar todo! Oh. Eso me suena nostálgico…

_Obedeció y comenzó a arrastrarlo, quien apenas podía ver como aquella aura estaba por emitir una fuerte descarga._

\- I-Issē…

_Saji estiró su brazo, lamentando retirarse sin haber podido ayudar a su amigo._

[ ¡Compañero! ¡Por lo más sagrado de mi ser, no hagas que tu cuerpo termine dando un festival de carne y sangre!

_La energía se administró y el aura repentinamente desapareció._

[ ¿Hmm? ¿Eso es to-?

_Columna. Una fuerte corriente de energía se alzó sobre el castaño, llegando al cielo del territorio sobrenatural._

[ ¡PARA QUE HABLÉÉÉÉÉ!

_Sōna estaba aferraba por sus padres, anonadada; Saji del pie del Lord; Tsubaki había hecho una barrera sobre todos a tiempo, pero esta ya estaba agrietándose con facilidad._

[ ¡OH SI! ¡AQUÍ VAMOS!

_El dragón se hallaba completamente emocionado por esto. Parecía un auténtico loco._

\- Sōna… ¿Qué es esto? – Consultó el patriarca, atónito y en autentico shock.

\- Su nombre es Hyōdō Issē. La próxima pieza de mi sequito… o eso espero… - Dijo la muchacha mientras observaba la columna de energía enorme que levantó lo que sea que habían hecho.

* * *

_La tranquilidad en el Inframundo, más específicamente en el territorio perteneciente a los demonios, era enorme. Luego de que la guerra quedó en un estado de suspensión, los alrededores se cubrían con una tensa y silenciosa paz. O al menos así era en un día tradicional hasta hoy…_

_Una enorme corriente de aire destrozó todo tipo de vidrio existente, provocando que la gente se sorprendiera al dirigir la vista al lugar de donde vino. Una gruesa columna de poder, de variados colores, se deslumbraba ante todos a lo lejos, golpeando el cielo nocturno, destrozando como si fuera vidrio a este, agujereándolo._

_Los jefes de las distintas casas demoniacas inmediatamente se contactaron con los maōs para descubrir que ocurría, mientras que los más jóvenes se encantaban ante semejante poder. En una habitación con ventanal, un joven de cabello dorado y brillante, con garras en vez de dedos en sus manos y pies, que leía tranquilo, y otro de patillas prepotentes, con manos y pies similares al de una rana y orejas de gato, que hacía flexiones con una roca grande en la espalda, miraban este fenómeno con curiosidad desde la seguridad de sus hogares._

_Por partes curiosas, una mujer se dirigió a su hogar a toda velocidad al saber que este era el originario de dicho fenómeno y un hombre de cabello rojo preparó a la sirvienta a su lado e inmediatamente se dirigieron allí para confirmar el peligro en ese suceso._

_Una cosa era segura. La heredera Sitri estaba en problemas._

* * *

_El cuerpo del pobre humano comenzó a ascender, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes._

[- ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

_El desgarrador y aterrador grito comenzó a oírse tanto en su boca como en la gema del guantelete._

[- ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA DEBO SUFRIR ESTE DOLOR YO TAMBIEN?! ¡AAAAAAHHGG! ¡YA BASTANTE TUVE LA VEZ QUE ME SELLARON, MALDITA SEA!

_Su voz imitaba la del dragón, algo bastante impresionante._

_Crujidos. Los huesos se oían partirse. Sin embargo, el cuerpo del joven no hacía más que crecer hasta llegar a unos dos metros; su piel comenzó a agrietarse, perdiendo sangre instantáneamente, hasta que una especie de vapor brotó de estas y frenó el sangrado, enrojeciendo descomunalmente los fragmentos; sus músculos comenzaron a ensancharse exageradamente. Su cuerpo mostraba cambios agresivos y estructurados; sus manos comenzaron a trastornarse teniendo mayor tamaño. Sus uñas se cayeron y el tejido orgánico cubrió su perdida. Desde las yemas, enormes garras comenzaron a aparecer, en sus pies también; su espalda se encorvó terriblemente y sufrió unos bultos que al romperse se volvieron fragmentos de huesos con tela. Alas; la columna vertebral comenzó a crecer hacia abajo, creando una cola; su cabello se volvió negro y comenzó a crecer, enlazando parte de esta a su espalda, llegando hasta su cola; sus orejas crecieron y se puntearon; su boca se estiró, volviéndose un hocico de dientes bastante variados con dos cuernos sobresaliendo de ambos lados de su mandíbula._

_La columna comenzó a perder energía, manteniéndola en forma de aura, desapareciendo lentamente._

_Souna se acercó, embelesada, sin notar a los soldados de la familia que comenzaron a apuntar a lo que sea que fuese eso ahora._

\- ¿Hyōdō-kun?

_Este reaccionó y abrió los ojos, mostrando uno verde y otro negro, ambos carentes de brillo._

[ Yo que tú me muevo…

_Se intrigó por lo dicho por la gema del dorso de la garra, pero se espantó cuando lo vio desplomarse frente a ella._

[ Necesito ayuda aquí… y él, una cama.

_Una sensación recorrió su espalda, ignoró al dragón charlatán que seguía insistiendo en su pedido de ayuda, y volteó, notando a la cantidad de gente atenta al fenómeno._

_Su rostro raspado, sus lentes agrietados, la ropa ensangrentada, con un brazo herido, hacían que la joven heredera diera por comenzado una gran aventura._


	3. Life I: Reencarnación exitosa

_Souna estaba seria. Sin embargo, no podía negar que tenía miedo. Me explico, ahora mismo se hallaba junto al grupo del consejo estudiantil, con algo de humedad sobre cuerpo, tapado por sus, ahora secas, ropas. Todos estaban allí, a excepción de Saji que cuidaba a Issē, frente a los dos maōs que habían llegado y sus padres. Todos los relacionados con el incidente tenían heridas y roturas en sus ropajes, lo que los dejaba con signos de un enfrentamiento._

\- Sō-chan. No te juzgaremos de nada, pero debemos saber que te ocurrió a ti, a tu sequito y al chico que se halla en cama.

_La muchacha suspiró. Esto era un desastre abismal. Encima, su brazo aún dolía._

\- Retírense, yo me hare cargo. Es una orden, Tsubaki…

_La mencionada, que estaba por expresar su queja, se resignó a obedecer y se retiró con los demás atrás._

_Cuando la puerta se cerró, suspiró nuevamente. Era hora de improvisar…_

* * *

_Issē abrió los ojos lentamente, notando la incomodidad en donde se hallaba acostado. La cama era tan pequeña que tenía las piernas colgando por fuera. Sus brazos apretados al cuerpo mientras su espalda reposaba del lado de la pared._

\- ¿Di? – Preguntó repentinamente al no reconocer donde se hallaba, y la soledad del área, más la sensación de dolor que aún sentía el cuerpo completamente inmovilizado.

_Su mano izquierda tuvo una abertura de donde apareció la gema. Para suerte del dragón, las sabanas no mostraron eso._

[ Compañero, ¿Puedes oírme?

_Intrigado, el ser dirigió una mirada a su costado izquierdo, cubierto por la sabana._

[ Aquí, en tu mano izquierda.

_Removiéndose un poco la sabana con los pocos movimientos de brazos que pudo hacer, notó su brazo con musculatura y una distinción visual a la humana, además de una piel roja con pequeñísimos bultos con segmentos de división en cada uno. Escamas. Las sabanas apenas tapaban el inmenso destello de luz verde que emitía el dorso de su mano._

[ Tranquilo. Te explicaré todo lo que tienes que saber.

_Se dejó caer mientras exhalaba adolorido, aún le dolía el cuerpo y no podía hacer más que escuchar. Sus ganas de gritar estaban presentes, al igual que el miedo y la confusión, pero no podía expresarlo._

\- ¿Aah u?

[ Si leíste un poco de mitología y religión en tu vida, has de conocer a los dragones y demonios. Ahora mismo eres un dragón con sangre de demonio puro…

* * *

\- Lo que antes era un humano se llama Hyōdō Issē. Es estudiante de la Academia Kuō; quien está esperándolo fuera de la habitación, es Saji Genshirō, mi Peón de cuatro piezas, portador de Vrtra…

_Un bien formado hombre de bellas facciones y cabello rojo, [Lucifer], maō encargado de los asuntos internos dentro del Inframundo, alzó la mano, deteniendo su explicación._

\- A excepción de los dos que mencionas, del resto tenemos informes. Prosigue.

_Suspiró nuevamente. Después de esto necesitaría unas pastillas para la cabeza o dormir unas horas._

\- Hace unos meses desde el inicio de clases, y gracias a un entrenamiento intensivo sobre mi peón que le permitió usar su Sacred Gear, este descubrió que Hyōdō no era un humano común, si no que portaba una Sacred Gear poderosa. Recién hoy descubrí que se trataba del Sekiryuutei…

\- ¿Cómo acabaron así? – Preguntó una bella mujer de cabello negro en coletas a los lados que tenía orejas de guepardo, una cola de tal, también tenía unas alas bajas de grifo negras con plumas de color avellana. Ella era [Leviathan], la maō de intercambio de palabras y negociación con el exterior.

_La pregunta hizo que tragara profundo, intentando buscar las palabras para no generar un conflicto con la facción de los Ángeles Caídos._

\- Es algo delicado, ya que nos costó salir vivos. Aun así, llegaré a ello pronto. Ante esta novedad, busqué formas de confirmar si Hyōdō era un exitoso potencial en mi sequito. Algo que ahora confirmo. Hace poco menos de 5 días, Hyōdō, quien es caracterizado por traer problemas debido a su perversión, confesó a Saji, quien es su mejor amigo, que tenía novia. Hasta la fecha, nadie sabía si era una broma de él, de Saji, o de la misma muchacha. Luego confirmamos que fue víctima de un lamentable juego que habían impuesto sobre él…

\- ¡Sōna-sama! – Fue el rotundo grito que se oyó ante el recorrido continuo por el área.

_La puerta había sido abierta bruscamente. Saji, aun con atuendos rajados y raspones en la piel, entró con un papel en su mano derecha._

\- Saji, he dicho que no debían venir… - Declaró con algo de ira por la insolencia del muchacho que no acataba las ordenes.

\- ¡Debe ver esto! – Anunció con necesidad, queriendo resolver rápido lo que estaba por declarar para volver con su amigo.

\- ¡Lo veré luego! ¡Retírate! – Ordenó, perdiendo los estribos por la frustración.

\- ¡Rias-sempai sabía que Issē estaba siendo engañado! – Gritó, generando un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

_Entre la sorpresa y el silencio, la tensión apareció cuando el [Lucifer] se levantó, junto a su acompañante, seriamente._

\- Esto es una grave acusación, joven. ¿Hay alguna prueba que demuestre eso? – Dijo, intentando no adelantar hechos y actos al no saber nada de la situación.

_El rubio tragó profundo, extendiendo un papel con su brazo tembloroso. [Lucifer] observó el papel, con rastros de quemadura y resistencia ante eso, notando la firma de su sirvienta en él. Eso certificaba que el papel estaba legalizado._

\- ¿Dónde encontraste esto? – Consultó más relajado al ver que había un problema grave en el aire.

_Tomando un poco de valor, él prosiguió. Si por su amigo debía exponerse ante esto, daría lo necesario para explicarlo._

\- E-Encontré esto en los alrededores del patio. Había salido del bolsillo de su pantalón en el momento de su reencarnación. E-Ese símbolo publicitario es de Rias-sama, ¿M-Me equivoco? – Declaró con un continuo temblor de sus rodillas mientras intentaba mostrar algo de valor y mantener constancia de su posición.

_El imponente hombre suspiró, algo ultrajado. Sabía que esto podía haber pasado cuando ella dijo que esperaría obtener un nuevo sirviente pronto._

\- No, no te equivocas. ¿Podrías explicar qué ocurrió antes de llegar aquí, Sōna? Este joven se ve agotado físicamente. Calculo que tu nombre es Saji, el [Peón] de Sōna, ¿No?

_Este se puso firme cual palo y asintió._

\- ¡Si, Maō-sama! Mi amigo, Issē Hyōdō, fue engañado por un Ángel Caído y casi muere asesinado de no ser porque me hallaba en el lugar por pura casualidad.

_Todos miraron a Souna, impactados. Esta asintió en un suspiro._

\- A eso quería llegar… Parece que los Ángeles Caídos sabían de su potencial y mandaron a alguien a matarlo. En algún momento que lo conoció aquella asesina debió saber que era un pervertido, razón por la que comenzó a jugar con él, hasta confirmar su potencial e intentar asesinarlo.

\- Si dicen que intentó, ¿Por qué se lo veía en un estado deplorable?

_Ante la pregunta de [Leviathan], se oyó un suspiro de tristeza de Saji; Sōna se alegró de que esta tomara esto un poco más en serio la conversación._

\- Ante el asedio de la Caído, que mostraba mayor experiencia en combates que yo y mi sequito, varios ataques fueron recibidos por él, que se ofreció como escudo humano para salvar mi vida y la de Tsubaki. La Sacred Gear se activó repentinamente, más parecía que era la primera vez que se revelaba, y el Sekiryuutei confesó que era imposible para mi reencarnarlo. En agradecimiento por salvarme, accedí al pedido del dragón de llevarlo al inframundo en un intento desesperado por salvar la vida de él. Sin embargo, todo terminó así…

[ Y ahora él te debe la vida… - Fue la nueva voz que se oyó en la sala.

_La voz sorprendió a todos, haciendo que todos miraran la entrada del comedor. Intentando ser detenido por Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, Ruruko y Tomoe, el dragón de rostro serio había entrado a la sala, avanzando y arrastrando a estas chicas que intentaban detenerlo, sin éxito. Curiosamente, Ruruko se sostenía el pie, aparentemente adolorida al haber intentado patear al muchacho._

\- ¡ISSĒ!

_Saji se acercó en una sonrisa agradecida por su buen estado de salud. Sin embargo, se detuvo al notar el rostro serio de su amigo._

[ Tranquilo, portador de Vrtra. Él está bien y está agradecido con ustedes por haberlo ayudado. Sin embargo…

_La criatura comenzó a avanzar, con las jóvenes intentando detenerlo, aplicando fuerza poco útil, hasta estar a 10 pasos de Souna. Se arrodilló con respeto, intrigando a todos._

[ Tras un análisis, mi portador determinó que te debe la vida a ti y a tu familia. Él quiere ser tu guardián, heredera Sitri.

_Sorpresa. Nadie creía lo que habían oído. La aludida aprovechó el shock de todos y tomó el papel de las manos del Lucifer, mostrándosela al dragón._

\- Antes de hablar de otra cosa, necesito que contestes esto; ¿Recuerdas que te dieran este papel, Hyōdō?

_Alzando la vista, el de cabello negro asintió, confirmándolo._

\- Geh…

_Todos se intrigaron. Su voz sonaba demasiado grave para su edad, pero coincidía con su cuerpo._

[ Mi portador tiene una inadaptación en la garganta por la reencarnación, así que yo interferiré por él. No es grave. El aprender un poco de ustedes le permitirá adaptarse a la naturaleza demoniaca que ahora tiene. Y sí. Tras una revisión en sus recuerdos, sé que ese papel lo recibió a manos de un familiar de demonio.

_La tensión se elevó. La presidenta estudiantil volteó seriamente, esperando la palabra del maō Lucifer que se mostraba algo ultrajado por la situación. Todos ignoraron la declaración de la gema del dorso de la mano del dragón, al menos en lo que "naturaleza demoniaca" respectaba._

\- Entonces deberé oír su historia. En caso de que esto realmente sea así, habrá más problemas legales para ti, Sōna, ya que dudo que mi hermana se quede de brazos cruzados con la explicación que me dé. – Lamentó el hombre que notaba que ella se hallaba cada vez más cansada.

_Ella miró al dragón con algo de cansancio. Este seguía esperando una respuesta de ella, ignorando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor._

\- Lo sé, Lucifer-sama. Hyōdō Issē, si deseas ser mi "guardián", debes saber que estarás a mi lado hasta mi muerte…

_Este asintió, seguro de que eso lo haría. Es decir, tampoco es que tuviera un futuro muy prometedor antes de todo esto, ¿No?_

\- Te aseguraras que cumpla mis sueños…

_Volvió a asentir. El deber de todo guardián era velar por su protegida cuando consigue sus objetivos._

\- Y puede que mueras protegiéndome…

_Bajando la vista suavemente y volvió a asentir. Intentaría todo para no llegar a eso. Después de todo, sabía que su esperanza de vida era mayor a la de un humano._

\- Hyōdō, ¿Qué eres a partir de ahora?

_Este se levantó e infló el pecho._

\- Zu'u zo vahlok do Sohuhnah Shihtohrrih.

[ ¿Debo traducir eso? – Consultó la gema con orgullo en su voz.

_La muchacha sonrió levemente ante lo prometedor que se vería el futuro gracias al muchacho._

\- No será necesario. Hyōdō, como ahora formaras parte de la familia Sitri, habrá muchísimos cambios en tu vida. El primero es en cómo te diriges a mí. Mi verdadero nombre es Sōna Sitri, soy la heredera de uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo, y la gente que ves en el centro estudiantil, son parte de mi sequito de sirvientes. Saji, mi [Peón] de 4 piezas y portador del Rey Dragón, Vrtra...

_El rubio asintió, mostrando su Sacred Gear._

\- A partir de ahora seremos compañeros, amigo. Peleemos por el sueño de Sōna-sama.

_Este asintió, sonriendo. Aún en ese aspecto que tenía, Saji no confería cambio en su forma de ser._

\- … Ruruko, mi otro [Peón].

_Esta asintió seriamente, mirando con cierto desprecio al Dragón. Este lo comprendía con algo de nervios. Ella se había encargado de calmar al club de Tendo cuando le otorgaban palizas, no le sorprende que aún le tuviera rencor._

\- … Tsubasa, mi última [Peón].

_La mencionada se puso firme y sonrió levemente, asintiendo. Ella lo salvaba de las palizas y era la que se encargaba de llevarlo al centro estudiantil…_

\- … Tomoe, mi [Caballero].

_… junto con ella. La mencionada saludó con una sonrisa, siendo devuelto por él, aun que esta era más aterradora._

\- … Reya, mi [Obispo].

_Asintiendo seriamente, la joven le expresó su bienvenida con respeto por todo lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del muchacho._

\- … Momo, mi otro [Obispo].

_Copiando a Tomoe, saludó con confianza agitando la mano. Esto fue devuelto también, denotando la diferencia de tamaños._

\- … Tsubaki, mi [Reina].

_Esta se acomodó los lentes, asintiendo levemente hacia él. Él devolvió con un arco de más respeto, sabiendo que ella era la mano derecha de la presidenta._

\- … y ahora entras tú. Mi [Guardián], Hyōdō Issē, el Sekiryuutei.

_Todos mostraron sus alas negras, haciendo que el muchacho los viera algo amargado, puesto que él era diferente al tener alas rojas desde los hombros con una tela blanca. De hecho, pudo notar que las alas bajas de Sōna tenían pequeñas plumas del mismo color y parecidas a las de la mujer de al lado. Comprendió con rapidez que se trataba de algún familiar._

[ Descuida, compañero. Tienes la sangre de ella, por lo que no eres muy diferente a ellos. Seguramente, tus alas se emplumarán mientras vayas evolucionando.

_Todos se sorprendieron ante la información provista por la gema._

\- Espera, ¿Qué ha dicho? ¡¿Es eso posible?!

_[Lucifer] estaba impactado ante semejante descubrimiento. Esto era nuevo y completamente revolucionario._

[ ¡Si! ¡Esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto! ¡HEMOS VIOLADO LA NATURALEZA DE LAS RAZAS AL TRANSMUTAR A MI COMPAÑERO! ¡Eso indicaría una reencarnación exitosa a un dragón demoniaco de sangre pura! ¡Una anormalidad de clase absoluta!

_El brazo izquierdo se comunicaba como un auténtico lunático. Sin embargo, esto era suficientes datos para que Sirzechs tuviera que comunicarse con [Beelzebub]._

\- Entonces me retiraré. Sōna, una lista de multas te llegara en el tiempo, siendo reducida si se comprueba la veracidad del hecho a manos de Rias. Y deberás contarle a Serafall el cómo hiciste para traer a este joven aquí sin ser un demonio, no por nada caerán dichas multas.

_Esta suspiró levemente, esperaba ese comentario._

\- Entendido, Sirzechs-sama.

\- Ajuka vendrá para investigar al joven Hyōdō. Deberán negociar su estadía o se lo llevará y experimentará con él.

[ ¡¿EX-EXPERIMENTAR?!

_El guantelete y el joven se mostraron altísimamente preocupados._

\- ¡¿Ajuka-sama vendrá?! – Consultó el patriarca, atónito.

\- Si. Estoy seguro que querrá saber más del joven guardián que ahora tienen en su familia.

_Ante esa mención, una extraña sensación de satisfacción invadió el cuerpo del Lord._

\- Ya que acabamos con esto… Serafall, me retiraré. Creo que deberían hablar entre ustedes, con calma. Nos veremos luego. Grayfia, tengo que pedirte algunas cosas…

_Sin terminar, el maō y su sirvienta desaparecieron en un círculo mágico._

\- Jóvenes. Tómense un baño; aún tienen un aspecto desastroso tras el incidente y deben necesitar un buen tiempo para digerir todo esto. Luego preséntense aquí. Tsubaki-kun, Momo-kun, Yura-kun, enséñenles el camino. A partir de ahora, deberán saberlo.

_Las tres asintieron ante las palabras de la matriarca mientras que Issē esperaba las ordenes de S_ō_na, aun cuando ya se las habían dado._

\- ¿Hmm? Como dijo mi madre Hyōdō, ve y toma un baño, luego vuelvan.

_Este asintió y comenzó a seguir al resto. Entonces todos se fijaron en su atuendo… Usaba una sábana para tapar su cintura. Sin embargo, era tan larga que la arrastraba por todo el camino. Se sostenía por un nudo al costado y dos dedos de ambas manos que lo hacían ver muy femenino._

[ Heredera Sitri. – Llamó el ser de la gema al recordar algo.

_Issē se detuvo y permitió que ambos se comunicaran._

[ Te recomiendo que comiences a pensar en los padres de mi portador, también en sus amigos. Es obvio que, en este estado, no puede volver al mundo humano.

_Asintió sin ganas, haciendo que el dragón finalmente se retirara, algo pensativo por las palabras de lo que tenía en su mano. S_ō_na se sentó en el sofá, retirando sus lentes y restregándose el rostro, agotada._

\- Sōna…

_Horror. Su padre la llamó, aterrándola por cómo iba a reaccionar ante todo esto. Volteó lentamente y lo miró seriamente, aunque sudaba a mares._

\- ¿S-Sí, padre?

_Este tenía la mano en el mentón, acariciando su barbilla que tenía una fina barba negra, con un rostro lleno de pensamientos y certezas._

\- Tú también estas algo desmoronada por la situación, ¿No? Toma una ducha. Luego discutiremos sobre qué hacer con tu guardián.

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Tu aceptaste, ¿No? Él será tu guardián, por lo que tú, como su protegida, deberás educarlo. Creo que también podrías dejármelo a mí y a tu madre, después de todo, nosotros te criamos.

Estaba profundamente sorprendida por lo que había oído.

\- C-Claro…

\- Bien. Nos vemos en el desayuno… Todo esto solicita un café. Serafall, acompáñame.

_El hombre, evidentemente exhausto del tema, se dirigió al comedor, ignorando la sorpresa de su esposa e hijas._

\- Creo que deberías aprovechar que tu padre está de buen humor… por lo que sea que le pasó por la cabeza.

_Ella asintió y se retiró sin dudar un segundo más._

* * *

\- … Y finalmente llegamos a las duchas. En el lado izquierdo están las de mujer; en el derecho las de hombre. Para bañarse, hay una enorme bañera y hay duchas de manguera en las paredes. Saji, hay ropa de los sirvientes para ti; aún que, para Hyōdō…

_El muchacho comprendió. A duras penas su pantalón y bóxer pudieron soportar todo el procedimiento de reencarnación, eso y que estaban cubiertos de sangre, imposibles de reutilizarse. Obvio, esto estaba tapado por la sabana. Su seria e incómoda mirada se posó en la Reina._

\- Para ti deberemos hacer algo especial, deberemos llamar a…

\- No hará falta, Tsubaki-sama. – La interrumpió una bella voz femenina que hizo a todos voltear.

_Todos notaron a cinco hermosas sirvientas frente a ellos. Saji sentía la sangre hervir de un sonrojo violento ante las bellezas que presenciaba, cosa que enojó a dos de sus compañeras._

\- Kata-sama nos encargó a Issē-sama. Por favor, joven guardián, síganos.

_El muchacho, levemente intimidado, comenzó a ser empujado hacia otro lugar, lejos del resto. Mostró una expresión de preocupación a Saji, pero…_

\- ¡Púdrete, Issē! ¡Ni siquiera yo, siendo el ultimo, tengo esos privilegios! – Lloriqueó el peón, envidiando su situación.

_Sus compañeras habían entrado en el baño, dejándolo solo y llorando con un aura depresiva enorme. Issē, al haber perdido su última esperanza, desapareció por la vuelta del pasillo._

* * *

_Sirzechs estaba realmente preocupado. El papel que el portador de Vrtra había encontrado relacionaba a Rias de una de las peores maneras en todo esto, ni hablar ante la confirmación del dragón al haberlo recibido antes de todo lo sufrido. Los Gremory tenían un prestigioso orgullo y bondad con sus sirvientes, el que este sea apaleado por la acción de la futura heredera era un problema grave. Sin embargo, sabía que esto era culpa de casi todos los sucesos de su vida. Es decir, Rias era conocida por, a diferencia de otros, haber obtenido piezas que acababan de morir o estaban por hacerlo. Todos los que pasaron por sus manos estaban _

_El maō giró sobre su asiento y miró la ventana, desde allí podía verse el hueco en las nubes demoniacas, que dejaba paso a un agujero esplendido en el cielo sobre el jardín de la casa principal del territorio Sitri._

\- Sirzechs-sama…

_El hombre volteó, notando a su sirvienta frente a él._

\- ¿Ya la llamaste?

\- Lo esperan en su hogar. ¿Debo acompañarlo?

_Este lo pensó para terminar negando con una sonrisa. Su querida alumna y compañera ya había hecho más que suficiente en el día._

\- No lo creo, Grayfia. Es más, estoy preocupado por como reaccionara este joven a esta nueva vida, ¿Podrías ir a ver cómo va desarrollándose la charla? En caso del éxito, repórtamelo. Es curioso, jamás esperé que tuviéramos al Sekiryuutei de nuestro lado.

_La mujer asintió y preparó un círculo mágico, notando que desde la ventana podía visualizarse luz sobre el palacio Sitri. Abrió los ojos, anonadada, cortando el contacto._

\- S-Sirzechs-sama ¿E-Ese es el sol del cielo?

_Sorprendido por el comentario, el [Lucifer] dirigió su vista a la ventana, notando como las nubes se habían alejado, dejando que la luz angelical se mostrara sobre el territorio demoniaco._

\- Ya veo… Creo que esperaré grandes cosas de él.

_La mujer se había retirado ante la confirmación indirecta, dejando solo al maō que no podía evitar cautivarse por el enorme circulo que se había formado en el cielo, del cual comenzaba a deslumbrarse luz sobre todo el territorio Sitri._

\- Es tal y como lo imaginaba, me duele la cabeza. He, he, he.

_Meciéndose las cienes por la jaqueca ocasionada por simplemente ver la luz, el maō se preparó para hablar con su hermana, suspirando._

* * *

\- Como guardián, sirviente de alta clase, nosotras deberemos tener la prioridad de cuidarlo… y en este caso, bañarlo.

_Las maids tenían al joven completamente aterrado en la bañera, aunque estas no lo notaran y pensaran que solo era tímido. La mente de él seguía pensando en que estaba engañando a su novia…_

_Alto. Ella había intentado asesinarlo…_

_Su rostro se tornó amargo, por lo que no notaba que las desnudas muchachas se habían preparado para enjabonarle el cuerpo._

_Entregando su brazo derecho a los cuidados de la dama de cabello verde, comenzó a pensar sobre el engaño que Raynare le había preparado. No notaba que todo su brazo era masajeado por la joven de enormes pechos, que lo había abrazado, enjabonándolo por completo. Entregando su brazo izquierdo a los movimientos de otra dama de cabello morado, pensó en cómo debería comenzar a investigar este nuevo mundo. Gracias a Ddraig había comprendido lo básico que pudieron hablar; él, como dragón, que existían los Ángeles, los Ángeles Caídos y los Demonios. Había aprendido donde se ubicaba su roll, ahora, como guardián de Sōna._

_Mordida. Su vista se enfocó en la joven que repentinamente había mordido la garra de su dedo índice con suavidad, mostrando un rostro placentero. Instantáneamente se avergonzó y le dio una sonrisa nerviosa… o quizás temerosa._

\- Su aroma es bastante divino, Gādian-sama. – Declaró con éxtasis y mucho placer.

_Entonces notó algo en lo que debía volverse a enfocar en otro tema. El aroma y el aura eran dos cosas que sin duda serian peligrosas en este mundo, ya que una provocó que se hallara en esta situación._

_Su cola alcanzaba los 2 metros de largo, lo suficiente para abrazar inconscientemente a la mujer de cabello rubio, encargada de limpiarle la espalda, por las caricias brindadas, logrando que jadeara extasiada. Tampoco notaba a las mujeres que se encargaban de enjabonar su entrepierna, sorprendidas por lo tradicionalmente grande de la raza._

_Pechos, muslos, pieles suaves rozadas contra sus escamas. Enormes sensaciones de placer lo estaban rodeando mientras que él pensaba en que hacer a partir de ahora._

_Su futuro y el del clan Sitri dependerían de su deber y sus decisiones. Y con esa simple reflexión, debía dar un paso adelante al futuro._

* * *

_S_ō_na suspiró, abatida. Realmente estaba en muchos aprietos por todo este asunto._

_El agua volvía a cubrir su delgado cuerpo hasta los hombros. Su delgadez y delicadeza eran dignas de admiración entre las mujeres presentes._

\- ¿Hyōdō estará bien?

_Tsubaki, que estaba enjabonándose los brazos en las regaderas, se mostró algo preocupada por el porvenir del joven ahora que tenía muchos cambios en su vida cotidiana, sin mencionar que fueron bruscos. De joven pervertido a guardián dragón-demonio pervertido, era mucho para tan poco tiempo._

\- Él estará bien. Tardó poco en razonar muchas cosas a la hora de espiar chicas, dudo que no logre adaptarse a esto. – Tranquilizó Tsubasa mientras se arrojaba el agua de un pequeño balde encima y se dirigía a la tina, luciendo sus estructuradas piernas, nalgas, pechos y espalda que dejarían a Issē o Saji desangrándose del lujo.

\- Ruruko, deja de mirar la puerta y termina de bañarte. Hyōdō no vendrá.

_La mencionada soltó un quejido de sorpresa por el reclamo y volvió a mirar la puerta, preocupada._

\- P-Pero…

\- Sōna-sama tiene razón, Ruruko. Termina de bañarte. Hyōdō está bajo el cuidado de las sirvientas, así que no vendrá.

_Perdiendo las esperanzas al tener a su reina en contra, la joven suspiró y se retiró de la puerta, lentamente y sin dejar de observarla._

* * *

_Seriamente, el abominable joven avanzaba por los pasillos, aun reflexionando sobre todo lo que había estado pensando. Sin notar que las sirvientas que se encargaron de bañarlo y colocarle la toalla grande, estaban acompañándolo con unas sonrisas bastante satisfechas._

\- Ufu, fu, fu, fu. Espero que Kata-sama acepte nuestro pedido, así nos divertiremos mucho. ¿No lo cree, Gādian-sama?

_Este repentinamente se desconcentró de su razonamiento y asintió, sin darle mucho énfasis al caso, haciendo que las maids se sonrojaran y sonrieran alegres._

_El distraído cayó por el acantilado de la perdición con un simple gesto. Qué horror._

_Las muchachas se detuvieron lentamente, indicándole al joven que la puerta a su izquierda era su destino._

\- Esta es una habitación prohibida para muchos sirvientes y residentes, es muy afortunado de tener permiso permanente para acceder a ella.

_Él se mostró muy sorprendido ante esto, ¿Qué clase de cosas habría ahí dentro?_

_Tras una tradicional apertura con una llave, las puertas brillaron repentinamente y sonidos de distintos engranajes se oyeron. Las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo el acceso al oscuro y polvoriento lugar._

[ ¿Hmm? ¿Qué lugar es este?

\- ¡Oh! Olvide que usted estaba con Gādian-sama. Lamento ignorarlo, Dragón-sama.

[ Olvídalo, solo estaré hablando algunas veces en representación a los pensamientos de mi portador. Puedes ignorarme sin ningún problema.

\- Esta bien. Este es el antiguo taller de costura de Kata-sama, la matriarca de la casa. La abandonó hace tiempo luego de que dejara de tener gente que pudiera poner a prueba sus capacidades. Al menos, hasta ahora.

[ Ya veo. Quiere usar a mi portador como conejo de indias para sus atuendos.

\- Gādian-sama le inspiró mucha libertad a simple vista. Su forma corporal es un duelo que ella quiere experimentar con toda libertad.

_Sorprendido ante esto, el joven se paseó por el área, notando distintos atuendos elegantes incluso más grandes que su forma física, cosa que lo aliviaba de sobremanera al notar que no sería objeto de atuendos raros._

_El lugar poseía todo tipo de máquinas de coser de antigua procedencia, todas ubicadas en distintas mesas, ocupadas por montañas de trapos y atuendos. Vestidos y trajes se hallaban completamente rechazados en una esquina cerca de una enorme ventana. Repentinamente, uno llamó su atención._

_Las jóvenes buscaban por todas partes algo que fuese útil, la distracción no era necesaria. Con sutileza, aun siendo un gran reptil, se comenzó a mover hacia aquel atuendo..._

_Rojo y azul. Unos harapos coloridos eran resaltados por una fina luz, haciendo que su atracción fuese notoria. Estiró el brazo, alzando lo que sería un cinturón morado, quizás mucho más grande que su cintura. Debajo había unos pantalones hakama destruidos, con dichos colores formando un dragón oriental._

_Tomando los harapos, y dándoles un testeo, terminó aprobándolo. Simulaba una apariencia primitiva y salvaje al estar rasgada y cubrir su pierna izquierda hasta un poco después de las rodillas. Con el cinturón, ató su cintura, asegurándola. Sin embargo, aun así, el resto colgaba frente a él._

\- ¿Gādian-sama?

_Derrumbe. La caída de un probador dejó en descubierto su ubicación, dejando notar su apariencia ante las sorprendidas muchachas que sostenían algunos atuendos de abuelo para elegir._

[ Ya ha encontrado algo…

_La apariencia, mostrando su fornido cuerpo, tenía un fuerte parecido con un antiguo hombre de la selva de películas, exceptuando su física forma, claro._

\- ¿G-Gādian-sama?

_Los nervios circularon por la ruda apariencia que el joven mostraba frente a ellas._

[ Mi portador quiere llevarse esto.

_Todas lo aprobaron inmediatamente, insistiendo en que saliera para proseguir el recorrido. Si hubieran pensado y revisado el lugar, habrían recordado quien había probado esos harapos antiguamente y por qué estaban tirados allí._

* * *

_S_ō_na soltó la taza de café en el plato, y luego depositó todo en la mesa. Su sequito seguía esperándola, parados detrás de ella, ya que ellos irían a descansar luego de esto._

\- Están tardando mucho…

\- Ufu, fu, fu, hija mía, ¿Estás preocupada por él?

_El Lord que leía un informativo desde su computadora portátil mientras bebía se ahogó inmediatamente y comenzó a toser. Sōna sintió el aura de su hermana aumentar brutalmente, aterrándola._

\- Ara, ara, Darling, ¿Estás bien?

\- ¡K-Kata!

\- ¡O-Oka-sama!

_Ambos la regañaron a unísono._

_El sequito no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante la vergüenza que le hacía pasar la joven en segundos. El clan Sitri era de temer al poner a alguien de cabeza con sus capacidades en el habla, prueba de ello era la actitud de Issē ante el repentino cambio en su vida que logró nivelarse con palabras simples para poder explicarle luego las cosas._

_Las puertas se abrieron de lado a lado por el mencionado a teclado del escritor que ahora mismo pensaba "Ahora si viene lo shido xdXDxDXd"_

\- ¡G-GĀDIAN-SAMA! – Gritó una de las maids del espanto.

_Una de las sirvientas casi se desmaya por la descuidada entrada del joven que ni se molestó en comprobar si se podía avanzar._

[ C-Compañero, deberías mostrar un poco de modales…

_El dragón de la gema se mostraba igual de incómodo ante la actitud del muchacho._

\- Zu'u al faal, Drog Shithri…

[ No eres solo un destructor. Creo que debemos hacer algo con tu depresión. La ira, el miedo y el odio que tienes por culpa de esa mujer debe desaparecer o nos traerá problemas.

_El joven ignoró eso y se arrodilló frente a todos los que estaban desayunando. Aparentemente, no dormirían tras todo esto._

_Su antebrazo izquierdo estaba apoyado sobre su rodilla, lo que permitía ver la gema verde y brillante de su mano. La visión de todos sobre él era similar a la de un animal elegante._

[ Ignorando la abrupta entrada, hemos vuelto. Supongo que están listos para hablar de esto.

_El comentario del dragón fue opuesto por una sirvienta que había llegado exhausta._

\- ¡Lord Sitri-sama!

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Estamos en una reunión importante.

\- L-La [Reina] de Sirzechs-sama ha venido con [Beelzebub]-sama. Dice que este un asunto de suma importancia y que ella debe ser testigo de todo. – Logró informar ante los nervios y el pánico disimulado.

_Los nervios circularon en los nobles, algunos miembros del sequito, y las sirvientes. Ellos sabían que ocurriría en cuanto llegara._

\- Esta bien. Supongo que deberemos acelerar las cosas. Hyōdō-kun. Tu nombre es Issē, ¿Puedo llamarte así?

_ Esto sorprendió a las mujeres que lo conocían. Sin embargo, ninguna dijo algo para no perder tiempo con preguntas. El monstruo de cabello negro asintió sin vacilar, intrigado por la poca formalidad._

\- Perfecto. Issē-kun, mi nombre es **Bitru Sitri, duodécimo príncipe de uno de los 72 pilares demoniacos.**

**_No pudo evitar mirar al hombre bajo un manto de inferioridad. Tenía un cuerpo humano con orejas de guepardo y bajas alas de grifo que perforaban su elegante saco, se veía sublime. No pudo evitar mirar a Sōna, intrigado por cómo se veía ella físicamente._**

**\- Ufu, fu, fu. Mirar a una mujer de esa manera es algo incómodo, **Gādian**-kun.**

**_El muchacho bajó la mirada, avergonzado; Sōna se sonrojó ante esto, avergonzada por comprender que pensaba su guardián. Serafall sentía su instinto arder de rencor ante el dragón por lograr avergonzar a su hermana sin siquiera hablar._**

**\- Mi nombre es Kata Miya. Soy un demonio puro de la familia Agares, madre de Sōna, y el "cerebro" de la familia, según muchos.**

**_La mujer era 100% humana físicamente, eso seguro. Suponemos que la planicie de Sōna no es hereditaria._**

**_Una sensación de dolor recorrió su espalda. Miro a su protegida con sudor a mares, ella lo liquidaba con la mirada al notar la observación y fascinación hacia los pechos de su madre._**

**\- ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Soy Serafall Sitri, actual [Leviathan] y Onee-sama de So-tan! ¡Más te vale no mirar mucho a mi hermanita, dragoncito!**

**_La mujer de coletas y atuendo formal lo amenazó girando una vara plástica de niña, como su fuese una mágica… Quizás lo era. Parece que la herencia familiar de sus pechos había sido semi influenciada por su madre._**

**\- ¡ONEE-SAMA! ¡Compórtate como un Maō! – Recriminó la heredera por la conducta de su hermana.**

**_Asintió algo nervioso y bastante tenso ante la declaración de la mujer. Ddraig no había profundizado sobre la estructura demoniaca y tampoco sobre las familias._**

**[ Mi compañero y yo no sabemos nada al respecto de las funciones y el sistema demoniaco, incluso sus familias. Por cierto, compañero, te recomiendo no hacer enojar a ella. Es realmente poderosa y te partirá en dos sin esfuerzo.**

**_La gema se adelantó. A partir de ahora interferiría por él, no debería sorprenderse; quizás si asustarse por lo que dijo de ella._**

\- Ya veo. Es normal, dado que ayer casi mueres y apenas ya notas que no eres humano. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele o incomoda algo? – Preguntó con gestos disimulados de preocupación, bastante obvios para Sōna y su madre… La maō solo miraba al muchacho con envidia.

_Negó inmediatamente ante la duda del Lord. De hecho, algo le decía que le dolería la cabeza en un rato, y temía presentir por qué._

\- Así que este es el joven dragón. Hyōdō Issē, el Sekiryuutei.

_Todos voltearon, viendo a un hombre de cabello verde, relucía una cola de serpiente y tenía su traje lleno de púas gruesas de acero, dándole poderío y serio porte, aunque su suave sonrisa lo sabía aliviar._

[ Otro maō, compañero. – Le explicó la gema desde dentro de su mente.

_Inmediatamente, volteó y se arrodilló ante él._

\- Ha, ha, ha. No hace falta que hagas eso, joven. Supongo que debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Ajuka Astaroth, actual [Beelzebub], dirigente principal del departamento de tecnología de los demonios. He venido a conocerte, joven dragón.

[ ¿Vienes a experimentar conmigo y mi compañero? – Consultó el ser con cautela.

_Issē inmediatamente se mostró aterrado. Incluso con un grueso cuerpo que denotaba fuerza en cada poro, él tenía miedo y actuaba como un niño aterrado._

\- Ha, ha, ha. Veo que descubriste un poco de mis planes, Sekiryuutei. – Declaró el maō con algo consternación.

[ Tu amigo, [Lucifer], te delató. – Finalizó con tono plano.

_Herida en la moral. El maō soltó un quejido, como si le hubieran golpeado el estómago._

\- Y-Ya veo… Bueno, confesaré que no tengo pensado llevarte de aquí. Después de todo, no creo que sea apropiado alejar a un guardián de su protegida.

[ ¿Qué clases de cosas nos harás? – Consultó con cierto grado de desconfianza.

\- No haré ningún experimento doloroso sin tu consentimiento. No me veas como un demonio antiguo, por favor. ¿Y bien? Ya hemos llegado, por lo que deberíamos comenzar a replantear toda esta situación. Grayfia-san, ¿Podrías?

_La joven mujer de traje de maid y cabello platinado hizo un círculo mágico en su mano, haciendo que una especie de grabación iniciara._

\- Estos sucesos son importantes, por lo que se tendrán registros inmediatamente.

_[Beelzebub] miró a Sōna; ésta sudaba de los nervios, pero mantenía su serio porte digno con sumo esfuerzo._

\- Sōna-kun. ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces al Sekiryuutei? ¿Qué relación tienen? ¿Cuándo supiste que tenía una Sacred Gear? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo lo trajiste al inframundo?

_La joven suspiró y comenzó a hablar._

\- Conozco a Hyōdō Issē hace un mes, desde el inicio de clases. Nuestra relación es algo rara; Él es un pervertido y yo, como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, tiendo a castigarlo varias veces por sus actos contra las alumnas de los alrededores…

_Todos lo miraron, y aún que estaba algo incómodo por las miradas divertidas, atónitas y penosas, no negó absolutamente nada… Tampoco es que pudiera._

[ Mira el lado bueno, esto te servirá para cuando tengas pareja. Los dragones somos masas de poder, por lo que atraerás mujeres de todos los tipos. Podrás cumplir tu sueño de un harem… ¿Compañero?

_Este ya se había arrodillado con un aura depresiva encima. Esto no mejoraba nada a su reputación._

[ C-Comprendo. Supongo que eso no sirvió para ayudar tu situación y mejorar tu posición. – Reflexionó al comprender lo anterior dicho por sí mismo.

_Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca ante la metida de pata del espíritu, siendo que el dragón se había tirado en el suelo, haciendo círculos en el suelo con su dedo, sin notar que su cola también lo hacía con pesadez._

\- … Supe que tenía una Sacred Gear hace una semana. Saji confesó que sentía una energía muy extraña sobre Issē desde ese tiempo, siendo el único capaz de percibirla. Sellamos el asunto con el hecho de que tenía una, confirmado ayer. La forma en que lo traje… fue usando magia de los demonios antiguos…

_La mirada de la maid, una bella dama de cabello platinado que se mantenía alejada de las ventanas y que acompañaba al maō, se afiló. Mientras todos seguían concentrados, ella comenzó a mostrar un aura asesina muy disimulada y suave._

_Gruñido. Todos se sorprendieron ante el sonido que emitía la garganta del dragón, ya de pie, hacia la mujer._

[ Vaya. Eres más observador, compañero. Ni siquiera yo sentí su aura asesina. – Alabó al notar la sensible capacidad de su portador.

_Antes de un enfrentamiento, el maō actuó._

\- Grayfia-san, detente. [Lucifer] no querría ver esta actitud; Gādian-kun, cálmese. Ella tiene motivos para verla como una amenaza…

[ Su corazón esta agitado y carburado, te recomiendo decir esos motivos rápido, maō, o tendremos un enfrentamiento. Incluso si mi portador tiene las de perder, no me quedaré solo de observador. – Amenazó firme al ver que el muchacho no desistiría.

\- ¡Issē! – Saji se preocupó por lo que ocurría.

\- ¡Hyōdō, detente! – Ordenó la heredera, más no afectó el temple del dragón.

_Issē soltó un suave rechazo a su amigo y a su protegida, para volver a amenazar a la mujer._

\- ¿Tienes la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarla?

_[Beelzebub] se hallaba fascinado ante las proporciones defensivas que el joven dejaba relucir con simplemente enfurecer. Estaba posicionado en cuatro patas, atento a todo. Listo para pelear._

[ La tenga o no, la enfrentará. Su sangre está carburándose de ira por su gesto hostil.

_Todos estaban preocupados... Quizás no todos. El maō notó la insistencia en el pedido del guantelete y suspiró._

\- Ella formó parte de una familia que sirvió a los antiguos maōs originales. Estos seres fueron los demonios originales, aquellos que intentaron arruinar a los humanos como la Biblia cuenta. Tras una guerra civil, ella se unió a nosotros y nos ayudó a desterrarlos. Es obvio que este preocupada por futuras amenazas del lugar de donde vino.

_El dragón sonrió y volvió a respirar suavemente._

[ ¡¿Funcionó?! ¡Compañero, no me esperaba esto para nada! ¡Estás descabelladamente loco!

_Todos se intrigaron al verlo, ¿Qué fue lo que logró?_

\- Ara, ara, Gādian-kun, esa fue una jugada arriesgada. Sacar información de esa manera es algo peligroso. Tienes suerte de ser el Sekiryuutei y que estén interesados en ti, porque podrías haber muerto sin miramientos.

[ Como era de esperar de la matriarca; no le costó descubrirlo, ¿Verdad?

\- C-Comprendo. Intentaste sacar información, presionando la situación. Es un riesgo haber hecho eso, Hyōdō, no te reencarné para morir rápidamente.

_Issē se mostró algo aliviado al notar que Sōna no reprendió su actitud con severidad al notar su plan. Sin embargo, no entendía el por qué era tan riesgoso. Seguramente esa mujer era alguien que sabía de este mundo, pero no era un gran peligro… ¿Cierto?_

[ Compañero, ella es la [Reina] más fuerte de todos los demonios. No fue muy seguro hacer eso. Pudiste terminar en un enfrentamiento y morir al segundo. – Informó a viva voz, provocando un rotundo desastre en el temple del dragón.

_Frio. Su espalda sufrió un escalofrió severo ante la idea de morir de una manera tan rápida. Repentinamente, sus ojos, rojo de iris verde, y morado de iris amarilla, se abrieron enormemente y quedaron así._

[ … Comprendo que lo hiciste para asegurar a la heredera y ponerte en una posición ventajosa descubriendo esto, pero no hubiéramos logrado nada en un enfrentamiento en este estado físico. Por cierto, perfora la cintura del pantalón o se caerá en cualquier…

_Caída. Por reacción, él detuvo inmediatamente la caída de su pantalón, que resaltó sus nalgas repentinamente._

\- ¡G-G-GĀDIAN-SAMA! – Exclamaron las maids que pudieron observar perfectamente la escena.

_Derrame nasal. Las zoofilicas maids comenzaron a temblar y a tener una respiración pesada. Eso era aterrador._

\- ¡K-Kata-sama!

\- Su castidad está a manos de Sōna, chicas.

_La sonrisa de la madre de Sōna daba algo de miedo. Su hija se avergonzó por el poco pudor de su madre, anonadando a su sequito; su esposo casi se muere por alguna extraña razón, perdiendo el equilibrio de su tasa de café, recuperada casi al instante. Por alguna razón cuestionable, eso no le pareció nada incomodo; Serafall sentía que debía congelar al dragón y golpearlo brutalmente hasta que se despedace. _

\- S-Si… Pero algún día.

_¡No se muestren decepcionadas e ilusionadas! ¡El protagonista teme de velar por su virginidad por eso! ¡Producción! ¡Producción!_

_La cola puntiaguda perforó el pantalón, y comenzó a arrastrarse hasta llegar al tope. Ahora no se veía de ninguna forma natural, y se asemejaba a un monstruo bípedo. Kata casi se desmalla del espanto al ver como una de sus prendas era destruida de una manera tan vil._

\- Maravillosa jugada, Gādian-kun. Grayfia, el nombre de este chico es Hyōdō Issē. Recuérdalo.

_La mujer lo miró seriamente, incomodándolo. Este alzó el brazo tímidamente, saludando. Esperaba que ella no anhelara matarlo por la cagada que cometió._

\- Sirzechs-sama se avergonzaría de mi actitud. Hyōdō Issē-sama…

[ Solo [Gādian], [Reina] de [Lucifer]. Le desagrada mucho que lo llamen con una formalidad innecesaria por su posición.

_Todos lo miraron, comprendiendo la incomodidad que tenía ante los llamados anteriores… Quizás no era solo por eso._

\- Comprendo. [Gādian], espero que pueda perdonar mi hostilidad a su protegida. Es por precaución y malas experiencias. Le prometí a Sirzechs-sama no actuar así, pero no pude cumplir mi promesa.

[ Descuida. Lo entiende y no actuara ante esto. Gracias por no matarlo.

_La incomodidad seguía en el aire. [Beelzebub] suspiró y siguió su trabajo._

\- ¿Cómo has obtenido tal conocimiento, Sōna-kun?

_La heredera suspiró, más tranquila ante el tiempo de relajación que su guardián le dio con la obtención de información. Miró al susodicho, incomodándolo enormemente._

\- Gracias, [Gādian]. Ocurrió un día en el que estaba en la biblioteca. Mientras leía con normalidad, descubrí que había uno que no se podía sacar, más si jalar y que en poco tiempo volvía a su posición. Moviendo una secuencia de números en estos, se liberó un librero que me permitió acceso a un lugar repleto de libros secretos del clan. Noté que estos eran de aún más antigua procedencia y escritura, por lo que he empezado a leerlos, salvo ciertos libros con letra aún más antigua que la actual. He aprendido muchas cosas, que pienso usar para mantener a salvo el clan, su territorio y la posición que tendré en el Inframundo.

_La vista de todos se enfocó en el dragón que movía la cola, azotándola audiblemente contra el suelo, bastante feliz por las palabras y la leve sonrisa de su protegida. Valió la pena casi morir por esos pequeños buenos pasos… casi suicidas, pero buenos pasos que lo dejaban bien parado ante todos._

\- Lamento decirte esto, Sōna, pero confiscaremos todos los libros. No podemos permitir que ellos vuelvan a recuperarlos.

_La joven se mostró levemente frustrada. Sabía que esto ocurriría._

\- Hubiese querido haber entendido los antiguos, incluso mi padre no posee un abecedario al respecto.

_[Beelzebub] río levemente._

\- Después de la guerra civil, se desarrolló e implementó un nuevo lenguaje por los nobles de las casas. Los que la rechazaron, fueron expulsados. Tu abuelo seguramente fue un renegado y dejó los libros ahí para cuando volviese en algún momento de los continuos golpes de estado fallidos.

\- Ya veo. Ahora entiendo porque padre jamás me habló de él.

\- Sin embargo, con esto resuelto, ahora enfrentaras unas pequeñas multas a base de mi ayuda…

\- ¡E-Espere! ¡¿Me perdonaran por saber esto?!

\- Bueno. Es obvio que si le cuento a los ancianos querrán tu cabeza. Conocemos tus sueños y esfuerzos por Serafall, así que sabemos que confiar en los jóvenes, ajenos al poder actual, es lo mejor. Claro que el coste será permitirme experimentar con tu guardián. La especie dragón es, sin duda, algo interesante. Además, Serafall me odiaría eternamente si le hiciera algo a su querida hermanita.

_La heredera exhaló, agotada, entendiendo que esta jugada era para concretar los fines propios del maō a cambio de protección._

\- Me nie-.

[ Aceptamos.

_Todos miraron sorprendidos a Issē, que se hallaba firme ante lo dicho por la gema._

\- ¡E-Espera, Hyōdō! ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo…?!

[ Heredera Sitri, mi compañero reflexionó ante la situación y la oferta. Acepta, siempre y cuando los datos obtenidos en la investigación sean otorgados al clan Sitri como medida informativa y útil. Además de concordar una protección mayor en este territorio.

\- ¡Dalo por hecho! – Exclamó el maō desde el vamos. Él estaba algo… No, muy alegre porque aceptaran la propuesta. - Respecto a tu roll como guardián…

[ Él será capacitado para ser un sirviente de la casa, ya que debe cumplir con estos requerimientos al ser un guardián, pero él aún es joven y debe estudiar como todo ser humano. ¿Acaso tendrán una especie de camuflaje o…?

\- No. Lamento decirte esto, Sekiryuutei, pero no tenemos conocimientos mágicos de eso. La mayoría adaptamos nuestros cuerpos al crecer para poder acceder al mundo humano. El resto acepta su vida encerrado en el mundo sobrenatural.

_Issē se mostró significativamente triste ante esto. No podría volver a ver a sus amigos, ni a su familia. Mostrarles lo que era ahora mismo sería desgarrador o incluso aterrador para ellos y no podría vivir con esa imagen._

[ Entonces deberás esperar un tiempo, compañero. Al menos hasta que tu cuerpo se adapte en la mayor capacidad posible.

\- ¿Regresara a su forma original?

_Sōna se mostraba algo curiosa al respecto de lo comentado por la gema._

[ Las Sacred Gear se manifiestan según los deseos del portador; los dragones podemos modificar nuestra energía y manifestarnos en distintas formas, mayormente humanas, ya que son más prácticas. En cuanto mayor sea su deseo de recuperar su cuerpo anterior y adaptarse a ser "esto", menor será el tiempo de adaptación. Por cierto, ¿Has intentado invocar el guantelete, compañero?

_Las Sacred Gears son objetos divinos que Dios creo para "ayudar" a la humanidad a enfrentar a dragones, serpientes y distintos seres oscuros, usando las almas de estos en contra de los suyos. Según la información que Ddraig le había provisto, estas pasan de un portador humano a otro tras su muerte. Sin embargo, en este caso se había utilizado un ritual de reencarnación que permitió al dragón estar con él gracias a que no había llegado a morir. La forma de estos cambia según la habilidad del espíritu y el deseo del portador._

_La categoría de su Sacred Gear es "Longinus", o sea que esta le permite, en su máximo poder, ser capaz de matar a un dios. El "guantelete izquierdo del dragón emperador rojo" era la que se hallaba en su antebrazo. Genial. Recién descubre que existen los ángeles y demonios además de que tenía un arma capaz de matar hasta a los seres más poderosos._

_Si. No existe uno solo._

_Todos estaban sorprendidos por la información de la gema, más Beelzebub que anotaba todo a gran velocidad en una libreta de su saco, emocionado porque las investigaciones de estos objetos eran un auténtico misterio que solo el cielo tenía; el castaño negó ante la duda de su compañero._

[ Ya veo. Ya no hay energía inestable, gracias a la sangre de la heredera, así que deberías intentarlo. Imagina que tienes unos guantes de boxeo puestos y golpea al aire. Como si liberaras una energía de choque.

_El joven se intrigó, pero obedeció. Cerrando los ojos y alzando los brazos con una postura floja, imaginó poder tener semejante poder._

_Energía. Un brillo verde y potente brotó de las gemas que aparecieron en ambas manos del dragón, mientras que estas se volvían bultos de carne con movimientos extraños que se reacomodaban dando origen a rotundos cambios en su metamorfosis._

[ ¿Hmm? Se siente extraño, como si hubiera alguien a mi lado.

_Entonces el brillo disminuyó y desapareció; los bultos se habían moldeado siendo unas especies de cabezas de dragón enormes que ocupaban ambos antebrazos. Las gemas habían desaparecido, volviéndose dos pares de pequeñas perlas que hacían de ojos para estas cabezas._

[ ¡He despertado, mortal! ¡Yo soy el Sekiryuutei, el dragón Gales! ¡¿Qué clase de poder has de anhelar?! – Exclamó una voz idéntica a la gema de la izquierda.

_Silencio. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?_

[ Eso no lo he dicho yo… ¿Cierto? – Consultó el de la mencionada gema, intrigado.

[ ¿Eh? Esa es mi voz… - Declaró el que estaba en la derecha.

[ ¿Qué?

[ ¿Qué?

_Entonces se entendió cuando ambos hablaron al unísono. Había una "Sekiryuutei" en cada una de sus manos. Ante esta situación, dos espíritus dragones no paraban de sorprenderse por lo que estaba ocurriendo._

\- Aal vol…

[ ¡Yo debo decir eso, compañero! – Exclamó el izquierdo.

[ ¡Yo debo decir eso, mortal! – Repitió el derecho.

_El de cabello negro solo suspiró, notando que lo que tenía en sus antebrazos eran cabezas de dragones rojos, siendo sus hocicos los que cubrían mayor parte de los antebrazos. La coraza de su cabeza, alzada al aire, protegía sus codos. El hocico se notaba grueso, quizás lo suficiente para golpear a alguien o algo._

_Todos seguían sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo. Esto no solo era insólito, sino que incluso histórico._

\- ¡Gaafh!

_Ambos dragones callaron, comprendiendo que no era hora de discutir por lo que sea que ocurría._

[ Bueno. Puedo asegurar que el guantelete, en los siglos que llevo en él, jamás se vio así.

_El nuevo integrante del cuerpo del chico habló seriamente, él conocía cada rincón de ese dispositivo por naturaleza._

[ Eso quiere decir que esto es culpa del portador de Vrtra. Su energía debió haber hecho algo que ninguno de nosotros sabemos, y que quizás Dios nos esperaba. – La declaración del izquierdo hizo que todos vean a Saji, siendo este el que se encogió de hombros, aterrado.

[ Mirando el lado bueno, eres el Sekiryuutei más original de la historia. Espero que puedas esforzarte mucho en esta situación, compañero.

[ Mi contraparte invasora tiene razón, mortal.

[ ¿Eh? ¡¿A quién le dices impostor!? – Consultó el izquierdo ofendido con una ira reflejada y repentina, sacudiendo la cabeza izquierda de los nervios.

[ ¡A ti, impostor! – Exclamó el derecho con odio y rabia.

[ ¡Somos el mismo ser, imbécil!

_Y ahí volvieron a empezar…_

\- Bueno. Respecto a tu escolaridad, puedo hacer un poco de papeleo para Sirzechs y podrás acceder al instituto de demonios de clase alta hasta recuperar tu forma tradicional. ¿Les parece? – Consultó la maō al notar que nadie había brindado una idea al respecto.

\- ¡¿UN ESCLAVO CON TAL PRIVILEGIO?!

_Los sirvientes presentes casi se desmayan por lo que acababan de oír por parte de las maid que escoltaron al dragón, asustándolo por las miradas extasiadas de estas._

\- De hecho, él posee sangre pura según el reporte de Sirzechs. Siendo un demonio puro con cuerpo de dragón, no hay ley que le impida estudiar en un instituto de nobles. Los hijos de Tannin estudian como los demás.

\- Es cierto. Eso quiere decir que nuestro guardián es alguien "exótico". – Declaró con algo de orgullo el patriarca de la casa.

\- Exacto. Deberán prepararlo para todo, ya que habrá mucha gente deseosa de tener su propio dragón de sangre pura. – Indujo el maō, generando un brote de ira dentro del hombre que entendía a que se refería. Antes muerto que dejar que el muchacho fuera secuestrado, comercializado o intercambiado.

\- Adiós a la idea de una nueva torre…

_Sōna suspiró algo decaída, esto hizo que Issē pudiera ver unas pequeñas orejas de leopardo asomándose sobre su cabeza, aunque estas volvieron a esconderse al ser notadas por el gigante, como si tuvieran consciencia propia._

_Desangrado nasal. El dragón se avergonzó enormemente ante la idea de verla tan hermosa con la forma física de su madre y los complejos híbridos de su padre, en la cama, pidiéndole que se acercara tímidamente. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos por el repentino ataque que su cuerpo recibió._

[ ¡Compañero, tranquilo!

[ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Son un par de orejas de animal, mortal depravado!

\- Sin embargo, no sabría decir que deberían hacer para educarlo como guardián y esclavo… - Dijo el maō ante la repentina y lamentable imagen que dio la bestia.

_Todos comenzaron a pensar con dedicación, debía ser alguien con conocimiento y que pudiera darle todos los conocimientos y funciones para poder ser útil en el futuro. Alguien así debía de tener mucho conocimiento y…_

[ Compañero, estás loco…

[ Concuerdo con eso…

_La vista volvió a él. Este señalaba a la maid de cabello platinado que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto… menos si la nariz de él seguía sangrando._

[ Él quiere que seas su profesora para estos factores, Maid Suprema… y para mejorar su cuerpo en entrenamientos. Siendo la [Reina] más fuerte de todas, no debería sorprenderme que la eligieras a ella, compañero. Tienes buen ojo.

_[Beelzebub] se sorprendió levemente, la propuesta se veía interesante. De hecho, muy benefactora._

\- Grayfia, ¿Podrías ayudarlo?

_Esta pensó un rato y asintió. Sus tiempos libres eran amplios cuando su amo solo estaba encargado del papeleo, ya que se la pasaba sentado mientras ella esperaba a que finalizara su deber._

_-_ Debería discutirlo con Sirzechs-sama. De ser posible, organizaría un horario apropiado, teniendo unas 8 horas de capacitación por día. ¿Le parece bien, [Gādian]?

_Este asintió sin dudar. Si el precio a pagar era tener que trabajar con una mujer tan brutal para lograr ser efectivo para Sōna, entonces pagaría lo que tuviera que pagar._

[ Perfecto. Resuelto el tema de su educación, ¿Cómo resolverán el tema de sus padres?

[ ¡¿A quién le importan unos padres?! – Exclamó el derecho con algo de humor ácido.

_Silencio. Issē, con una mirada fría, alzó su brazo derecho y mordió levemente la parte del rostro de la cabeza._

[ No puedo sentir dolor, mortal, así que puedes ir rindien-.

_Incomodidad. La viscosa y larga lengua comenzó a arrastrarse sobre los supuestos ojos; unas locas maids se retorcían inconscientemente ante esto._

[ ¡O-Oye! ¡DETENTE, ES ASQUEROSO! ¡MALDITA SEA, ESOS SONIDOS VISCOSOS Y ESA SENSACIÓN SON TAN DESAGRADABLES DE VER Y OÍR! ¡ENTENDÍ, LOS PADRES SON IMPORTANTES!

_Se detuvo, dejando un húmedo antebrazo a la vista, que goteaba asquerosamente contra el suelo. Nadie lo regañó, puesto que él tenía todo el derecho de enojarse por tan cruel comentario._

[ Eso fue inteligente, compañero. Domar a un espíritu de una Sacred Gear así es algo… curioso.

\- ¡Issē-kun, puedo darles vacaciones por todo el mundo en las distintas compañías y locales de nuestra familia hasta que puedas recuperarte!

_Silencio. La idea infantil de la matriarca sonaba prometedora, o al menos si no lo decías como una niña. Ahora se entendía de donde salió tal forma de ser de la maō._

\- L-Lo tenías planeado desde el comienzo, ¿Verdad, querida?

\- ¡Claro!

_El dragón inmediatamente se arrodilló frente a la mujer, agradeciéndole el haberle ayudado con una salida tan fácil al problema que esperaba pudiera darle un final correcto._

[ Mi compañero le agradece la ayuda a usted y a la familia.

_[Beelzebub] aplaudió, captando la atención de todos._

\- Bueno. Ya se ha resuelto todo este tema, por lo que volveré a un último asunto. Joven [Gādian], deberemos preparar un pequeño laboratorio cercano para no tener que movilizarte.

\- Que tal un sótano entero bajo la mansión. Nosotros ya tenemos una enorme tesorería y no me parece correcto que él tuviera que estar lejos de aquí por si hay un ataque importante, por lo que no debería haber una intervención en esta idea. – Expuso el patriarca de la casa, con algo de posibilidad.

_Ante la idea del Lord, Ddraig optó por aportar._

[ Sera su habitación…

_Dudas. Nadie comprendió lo que había dicho el dragón._

\- ¿Estas bien con eso, Hyōdō? Técnicamente estarás aislado de todos.

_Sōna se sentía mal al haber interpretado el comentario. Tras el implemento de esta nueva vida y nuevo cuerpo, parecía que lo despreciaban con esta decisión de dejarlo varios metros bajo tierra._

[ Veo que ya lo notaste, compañero. Viene bien que aprendas a adaptarte a esto…

_Más dudas. [Beelzebub] miró intrigado lo que parecía ser un descubrimiento del espectro._

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Ddraig-sama? – Consultó Tsubasa al no entender este hilo de la conversación.

\- ¿Será por sus ojos? No parpadea desde hace 2 minutos.

_Bitru estaba intrigado al respecto. Se veía como algo extraño para él al notar que el joven no mostraba alguna dificultad para mantener los ojos bien abiertos._

\- Quizás tiene que ver con alguna condición. – Supuso la matriarca.

[ En efecto, matriarca Sitri.

\- Ufu, fu, fu. Kata, Ddraig-san.

[ C-Comprendo, Kata. Esta condición se llama "alerta de muerte", consiste en una transformación de sus sentidos para vivir alerta ante un peligro a la muerte. Se activó cuando le conté de la [Reina] de [Lucifer]. Su cuerpo se alteró ante una subida de adrenalina que vivirá en él por siempre; sus ojos no necesitaran parpadear mucho, y necesitará dormir una o dos horas al día. Es algo bueno como malo.

\- Con estos factores tan favorables, ¿Qué es lo malo?

[ Que las horas para dormir pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento… Incluso en un enfrentamiento.

\- Ese si será un problema…

_Bitru miraba este punto como algo problemático para la moral de la familia y la posición del chico._

\- Espero que al menos te duermas en los descansos y recesos escolares, [Gādian].

_El joven, firme cual soldado, asintió repetidas veces ante la discreta orden del hombre._

_Grayfia acabó la grabación e inmediatamente se comunicó con su [Rey] por un círculo mágico cerca de su boca; [Beelzebub] terminó de anotar sus observaciones y creó un círculo mágico para comunicar algunas cosas también._

\- Finalmente acabó…

_Sōna se dejó caer en el sofá, limpiando el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. Issē se acercó y se sentó a su lado, también cansado por el estrés de la situación, hundiendo el asiento un poco más de lo normal, rompiéndolo, elevando el lado de la joven, que siquiera se molestó en decir algo._

\- Ahora das miedo, Hyōdō. – Declaró ella con algo de gracia. Si bien podía preguntarle si se sentía bien, sabía que tenía miedo por todo lo que ocurría. Sus ojos enormemente abiertos no podían ocultarlo…

_Este asintió, algo incómodo por la resolución de su cuerpo. Al mirar sus antebrazos, estos volvieron a la normalidad. No era incomodo sentir algo, excepto la joroba, el hocico, las alas, y su tamaño. Al notar su cola tan tranquila, decidió no experimentar por el momento. Presentía algo malo si lo intentaba._

\- Eso es bueno. Intenta intimidar más, a que te intimiden… Un guardián debe dar una imagen de seguridad digna ante las situaciones.

_La joven cerró los ojos y se hundió en el asiento, descansando. Grayfia, que estuvo ocupada anteriormente, se aproximó al par._

\- [Gādian]. Sirzechs-sama aceptó su pedido. Comenzaremos desde el lunes, ¿Le parece bien?

_Se levantó, haciendo que el lado de Sōna se desplomara; mas esta no despertaba de su descanso, y asintió repetidas veces ante la "Suprema Maid"._

\- El equipo de construcción vendrá en unos minutos, Bitru. Espero que no te sea una molestia… - Declaró el maō mientras guardaba su libreta dentro de su chaleco que contaba con bolsillos internos llenos de artilugios.

\- Por favor, maō-sama. Debemos mucho a este presente tan prometedor. Gracias por buscar soluciones pacíficas. Los libros serán recolectados por sus aludidos y a la espera de su remoción.

\- Gracias, los retiraré personalmente en cuanto terminen los arreglos. Por ahora disfruta de enseñarle el lugar a tu "hijo". Nos vemos luego, Bitru, Serafall.

_Con un comentario reflexivo, Bitru quedó mirando el pasillo por el que se iban la maid y el maō seriamente._

\- Hmm… ¡Kata!

_La mencionada se sobresaltó ante el llamado de su esposo, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal, manteniendo su enigmática sonrisa._

\- ¡¿Q-Qué ocurre, Darling?!

\- ¡Necesito que dispongas tu talento para la costura otra vez!

_La mujer río levemente, emocionada por todo lo que estaba por empezar con ese pedido._

\- Ara, ara, ya me encargué de eso. [Gādian], acompáñame.

_El mencionado miró a Sōna y esta lo derivó con la mano, sin abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente, el joven se aproximó a la mujer._

\- Hazle caso a mi madre, Hyōdō. Obedécele o terminaras en problemas. – Llegó a decirle antes de seguir durmiendo.

\- ¡Muchacho!

_El dragón se detuvo y miró al hombre que lo llamó, firme cual soldado. Este estaba cruzado de brazos, mirándolo con dureza._

\- ¡Cuando terminen con tus medidas, ve a mi oficina! ¡Te mostraré el lugar como corresponde! ¡Aprenderás todo de primera mano!

_Con voz firme y autoritaria, el Lord sorprendía a sus hijas que nunca lo habían visto así antes desde que Sōna y Serafall habían comenzado a estudiar de pequeñas; el dragón asintió repetidas veces, como una canica que rebotaba continuamente contra las paredes de una bolsa al ser agitada, y siguió a la matriarca que se había perdido en los pasillos._

\- ¡I-Iremos a ayudarlo!

_Las cinco maids comenzaron a caminar rápidamente detrás del joven, siguiéndolo para evadir la situación del área, temiendo la repentina reacción del patriarca de la casa._

_Cuando el silencio volvió, Saji bostezó con poca discreción y elegancia. El lord suspiró al notar ese detalle y se calmó. El día ya había acabado y muy pocos tenían la capacidad de soportar noches sin dormir._

\- Cierto, me olvidé de ustedes. Un descuido muy grande de mi parte. En caso de tener mucho sueño por todo este problema, les recomiendo tomar una siesta en las habitaciones vacías o retornar a sus hogares. Es sábado, por lo que no disponen de clases y podrán descansar tranquilamente. Sōna, te dejo la búsqueda de habitaciones. Además de una solución ante los padres del chico y las de tus piezas. Serafall, no le hagas nada a nuestro guardián. – Dando órdenes y consejos, el hombre finalizó señalando a su hija mayor con mirada plana e intensa.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Yo que le haría?! – Recriminó con voz tierna e infantil, aparentemente fingiendo inocencia, en un intento de parecer ignorante ante los anteriores sentimientos hostiles que tuvo en contra del dragón.

\- ¡Lo suficiente como para matarlo o torturarlo! ¡Eres una maō y mi hija! ¡Conozco tus métodos, mocosa Sis-con! ¡Maldigo a Sirzechs el día que te introdujo a su "enfermedad"!

\- Diablos… - Declaró la maō chasqueando los dedos al verse atrapada por su padre antes de siquiera actuar.

\- ¡¿ONEE-SAMA?! – Consultó su hermana menor, horrorizada por la actitud de su hermana.

\- ¡Solo lo limitaría para que no te enamorara! – Exclamó con obviedad, como si eso fuera posible hasta para un primate consciente y cercano a ella.

\- ¡¿E-Enamorarme?! ¡Detente, de inmediato! – Sōna estaba avergonzada por la actitud de su hermana, así como se había preocupado por la vida del muchacho, dando rienda suelta a una discusión para proteger la integridad del dragón.

_Bitru suspiró, incluso ahora las cosas no paraban de agitarse en su hogar por la diferencia de ideales de ambas hermanas. Algo rutinario debía quedar de todos los cambios, ¿No?_

_Sin notarlo, una sonrisa suave curvó sus labios al ver al dragón alejarse, incomodo por la cercanía de las maids. Si… Un hijo se veía prometedor… Como él siempre hubiera querido._

* * *

_Las puertas se abrieron con algo de dificultad a manos de la matriarca de la casa que notó el aspecto horrible del lugar que alguna vez fue su taller de costura._

\- Ara, ara. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, por lo que se descuidó demasiado. ¿Podrían limpiarlo?

_Las maids asintieron y comenzaron a hacer lugar para abrir las ventanas, haciéndose camino por el oscuro lugar. Issē podía ver perfectamente gracias a la visión térmica que le explicó Ddraig que ahora tenía._

_Sin embargo…_

\- Bien. Entonces, Gādian… ¿Eh?

_Orden de alta prioridad de la matriarca de la casa. Haciendo uso de su ortodoxo cuerpo, el lagarto gigante comenzó a deslizarse a mayor rapidez y fluidez que las maids por los obstáculos, y de un tirón, arrancó las cortinas._

_Las ventanas tenían tablones con sellos mágicos, pero con un golpe de sus "guanteletes", cubiertos por las cortinas, las destrozaron brutalmente, permitiendo que la luz entrara y el polvillo se alzara repentinamente, expulsado desde la ventana por la corriente de aire formada, mientras los trapos flameaban por el aire. Hecho esto con 2 ventanas, se aproximó a las otras dos y repitió el proceso, liberando por completo la luz en la sala._

_Miró sus guanteletes, los cuales mostraron las cabezas de dragón con ojos brillantes hasta retomar en la forma de sus brazos originales. Al notar todo con normalidad, volteó, notando las miradas de las damas presentes._

\- E-Eso fue rápido, Gādian. Buen trabajo. Creo que deberíamos comenzar la limpieza contigo, esto servirá para capacitarte a las desventajas de este nuevo cuerpo que tienes.

_Este asintió, algo incómodo por la admiración de las maids, pero sin ignorar su deber o discutir._

\- Bien, comenzaremos con la limpieza del suelo. Agrupen los montos en orden del tipo de atuendo. Issē y dragones, izquierda; chicas, derecha. Comiencen… ¡Ahora!

[ ¡Andando, compañero! ¡Un dragón no puede perder algo como esto!

_Con agilidad y pasos silenciosos, la bestia tomaba la ropa y comenzó a agruparlas en montañas desordenadas de distintos colores; por otra parte, las maids se habían distribuido y cumplían su labor con cuidado y delicadeza._

_El joven, que terminó antes, notó que sus enormes garras no podían tender cosas diminutas, como pañuelos o medias, por lo que se hallaba en desventaja de calidad y numero._

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Explosion! – Resonó desde la gema de la derecha, que brilló intensamente tres veces.

[( Ya veo. No quieres perder, ¿Eh? – Se burló el derecho con algo de sutileza.

[( ¡Cállate! – Reclamó el derecho, aparentemente avergonzado.

_Recibiendo ayuda moral del izquierdo y potencial del derecho, él alcanzó a las jóvenes en segundos. No notaba la mirada de orgullo que tenía la mujer al notar la gran fluidez y esfuerzo por lograr las pilas correctamente tendidas en las partes grandes._

\- ¡Tiempo!

_Con la orden acabada, Issē se detuvo, algo amargado por su visual fracaso al no lograr terminar todo; por otra parte, las montañas estaban igualadas, pero sus atuendos variaban._

_Las maids habían logrado las filas de distintos tipos de atuendos; él había logrado acabar las filas de atuendos grandes, gruesos e incluso se notaban un par de medias agrupadas._

\- Espero que podamos hacer algo con tus grandes manos, Issē. Realmente me apena que casi lo lograras. Por cierto, buen trabajo a todos. Después terminaremos la ropa, ahora deben limpiar las mesas de trabajo.

_En el área había alrededor de 6 máquinas de coser, en mesas fijadas en el suelo. Los montículos de ropa de la parte de él no estaban, puesto que este había adelantado eso en la primera prueba, por lo que la ventaja estaba de su parte, esta vez._

\- Limpien las mesas e intenten que tengan el menor polvillo posible. Disponen de un viejo almacén para eso.

_Acercándose a un viejo armario, la mujer sonrió divertida ante el desafío que proponía esta vez. Abrió la puerta, revelando un conjunto de viejas escobas, cepillos y productos líquidos de vieja procedencia. Dispuso la mitad apropiada para cada grupo y volvió al medio._

\- Comiencen…

_Rapidez, la bestia notó que dos escobas estorbarían, ya sea por el estado de la madera o el escobillón, por lo que las declinó. Tomó los cepillos para la mesa y comenzó a replantear como empezar mientras ya arrastraba estos por la madera._

[( Compañero, ¿Conoces el cuento de "Los Tres Cerditos"? – Le consultó la gema izquierda en su mente, sugiriéndole que usara su cabeza.

[( ¡¿Y eso en que ayudará a ganar?! – Supuso el derecho ante la patética idea.

[( Calla. Compañero, piensa. ¿Qué hacía el lobo para derribar las casas? – Insistió el izquierdo.

_Los ojos del dragón del muchacho se afilaron y planificó todo de inmediato._

_Las opciones de soplar las mesas serían sencillas y muy ortodoxas al usarse con una buena regulación. Los cepillos removerían la mayor parte, y tendría todo listo de un tirón._

_Miró las ventanas a su lado. Con suerte, el resto se dispersaría y dispondría de un encerado suave o quizás unas reparaciones mayores._

[ Tic, tac, tic, tac. Se acaba el tiempo, mortal. – Comentó el derecho con burla.

[ Oye, te recomiendo meterte en sus memorias. Necesitaras ponerte al día para saber cómo deberíamos trabajar. – Sugirió mientras intentaba hacer algunas cosas dentro de su lado.

_Issē quedó con dos opciones:_

_A) Soplar con todas sus fuerzas, y provocar una devastación en la habitación, pero lograr la limpieza en la mesa. Limpieza rápida pero insegura._

_B) Probar distintas variantes, hasta lograr la presión necesaria. Limpieza lenta pero segura._

[ ¡¿Crees que no lo pensé, idiota?! – Recriminó enfurecido y ofendido, como si lo tratara de un idiota.

[ Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo haces? – Consultó ante esto ya que no comprendía su ofensa.

[ ¡Es imposible debido a tu influencia! ¡Esto es como si fuésemos ídolos! ¡Mientras más te aprecie a ti, menos autoridad tengo! – Declaró para asombro del izquierdo.

[ Oh, eso es nuevo. Espera, ¡¿Esto te pasó antes?!

[ He participado con otros espíritus antes. Mis portadores siempre fueron unos bastardos hambrientos de poder y me dejaban a estos invasores para convivir... Ninguno de mis portadores merece gratitud, ayuda y respeto, menos un mortal que me "clonó".

_El silencio se prolongó en lo que él finalmente lograba regular la presión de la limpieza de la primera mesa, logrando terminarla, retirándole algo de pintura vieja por desgracia, mientras que las maids estaban a una mesa de terminar._

[ ¿Y si empezamos de cero? Ya que somos lo mismo, podemos ser hermanos.

[ ¡¿EH?! ¡¿PARA QUE QUERRÍA YO UN HERMANO?!

[ Puedo ser tu "clon", pero estoy seguro de que sentimos lo mismo... Entonces bien sabes que hemos anhelado antes de esa ridícula pelea.

_Las gemas dejaron de iluminarse ante esto, finalizando la conversación aparentemente._

\- ¡Tiempo!

_Todos se detuvieron. El dragón lamentó que, en las dos mesas, la vieja pintura se desprendiera y dejara ver una madera bastante buena, pero poco reluciente; las maids habían logrado limpiar las mesas, sin arruinar lo viejo del material._

\- Buen trabajo a todos. Issē, tendremos que hacer algo con tu forma de soplar, es muy "informal". Es útil y practico, pero…

_Si. La pintura no era amiga del viento del joven seguramente._

\- No importa, luego lo repararemos todo. Ahora que todo está limpio, comenzaré a trabajar. Issē, quítate el pantalón…

[ Ya la oíste, compañero. – Dijo el izquierdo como si la orden de la mujer fuera algo de lo más normal.

[ ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Me perdí algo?! ¡¿Cuándo fue que pasamos a una película pornográfica?! – Consultó el derecho completamente desorientado.

_El joven se espantó al segundo. Dio un paso atrás, alterado por la orden y las suposiciones de sus "compañeros"._

\- Solo bromeo. Necesito medir tus hombros primero. – Dijo la mujer detrás de él, espantándolo por la repentina situación y velocidad de la matriarca.

\- Firme.

_Cintázo a la espalda. Fue suave y no sintió el dolor, pero al estar completamente espantado, se estremeció por completo, esto enloqueció a las maids que lo observaban._

\- ¡GEH!

_Sobre una banqueta, la mujer comenzó a medir sus hombros, brazos, musculatura, cintura, cabeza y pies._

\- ¡Esto es sensacional! ¡Estas medidas son obviamente menores a Tannin o sus hijos, pero al fin tengo un desafío! ¡Retírese una de ustedes! ¡Tengo mucho que hacer y necesito ayuda!

_Con una libreta y lápiz en mano, la cinta métrica entre los dientes y una sonrisa algo aterradora, Kata se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo. Su obra maestra. Su gran desafío. Su…_

\- Chicas. Piedra, papel o tijeras…

_Inmediatamente, las maids comenzaron una especie de juego, dejando a una ganadora. Una dama de cabello negro, ojos celestes y busto proporcionalmente interesante, se aproximó y abrazó su brazo derecho._

[( Como quisiera ser el brazo entero en este momento… - Comentó la gema derecha con algo de sátira.

[( Calla, pervertido. Espera… eso quiere decir que. Oh, no... – Dijo el izquierdo, aparentemente comprendiendo algo que lo hacía sentir bastante mal ahora mismo.

\- Debemos retirarnos, Gādian-sama. Kata-sama estará ocupada por un tiempo. Por cierto, me llamo Fiah. Cuide de mí.

_Ella se inclinó con respeto, cosa que él devolvió. La dama era más alta que todas las otras, e incluso podía jurar que llegaba a su estatura humana si se ponía a comparar._

\- Bueno, volvamos con Bitru-sama. Mientras tanto, le daré una breve descripción del mundo sobrenatural.

_Este asintió, sin notar que las demás maid miraban a su compañera con celos y la matriarca sonreía de manera aterradora mientras trabajaba de una manera algo tétrica y salvaje, parecía un científico creando un nuevo Frankenstein._

\- El Inframundo es como un continente, uno grande. El demonio original, Lucifer, y sus compañeros, Leviathan, Beelzebub y Asmodeus, gobernaban este lugar tras ser desterrados del Cielo por Dios, enfrentándose a los ángeles desterrados ante acciones "impuras" para los de su clase, llamados Ángeles Caídos, dirigidos por los Cadres, conocidos como Baraqiel, Azazel, Shemhazai, Armaros, Tamiel, Shariel, Penemue y Kokabiel. Naturalmente, estos dos bandos siempre fueron rivales que intentaban dominar el Inframundo a mano de hierro. Sin embargo, su enemigo común son Dios y sus Ángeles, comandados por Dios y los Arcángeles, Michael, Rafael, Uriel y Gabriel.

_Mientras continuaban caminando, Issē armaba un diagrama mental para recordar esto de manera exclusiva. Él no sabía que su cerebro de dragón le permitía tantas cosas ahora._

[ Puedes proseguir, maid. Mi compañero digerirá esto muy rápido.

\- Entendido. Puede detenerme cuantas veces sea necesario, Gādian-sama. Si bien se narra en la biblia, las 3 facciones tuvieron una guerra directa con miles de pérdidas. Sin embargo, no se explica que esta fue momentáneamente "pausada" tras la aparición de 2 dragones en el campo de batalla. Los humanos adaptaron esto en su mundo. Se trata de la leyenda de Gales, que en su bandera posee a uno de estos dragones.

_Issē rememoró una clase de historia de la primaria. Su profesor amaba la mitología y las leyendas, razón por la que explicó la de la bandera galesa. Una bandera verde y blanca que se destacaba por tener a un dragón rojo en el centro. La legendaria batalla entre Ddraig Goch, un dragón rojo, y Albion Goch, un dragón blanco, creó caos en el mundo humano entre el bando inglés y el galés que estaban en una guerra en aquel entonces, lo que obligó al monarca de Gran Bretaña a acudir a un sabio, que le propuso un enorme agujero en el centro del reino y después llenarlo de hidromiel, para que los dragones se embriagaran y fueran encerrados eternamente._

[ Si eso fuera cierto, mortal, entonces tu no estarías viviendo esto y el Mago Merlín, así como la familia Pendragón, estarían cubiertas de gloria.

_Ese era un grandioso punto de hecho. Razonó todo, comprendiendo que algo iba mal ante las palabras de la gema derecha._

\- … Aun no se comprende cómo esta historia y su idea fueron a parar a manos de los humanos. Serán uno de los misterios más grandes de la vida. Retomando la historia, estos dragones en realidad interfirieron en la batalla de las 3 facciones, masacrando a las tropas en el fuego cruzado. Mientras esto ocurría, el lado de los demonios sufrió una revolución, que termino con el destierro de los demonios originales, así como aquellos que estaban en contra de los cambios, dejando en el cargo a los actuales Maōs-samas, siendo algunos los que logró conocer personalmente. Si me lo pregunta, este mundo se rige mejor ahora. Los nuevos Maōs-samas pidieron un cese al fuego y unión de fuerzas para detener a los dragones. Ambos dragones fueron "asesinados" y sus almas se introdujeron en las ya conocidas "Sacred Gears" Dios creó. El éxito fue rotundo y la guerra se detuvo hasta el día de hoy. Sin embargo, las cosas siguen sensibles ya que hay gente disgustada por esto y un movimiento peligroso puede reanudar la guerra.

_Comprendido esto, el joven retomó el pensamiento que había ganado su atención. La identidad de ambos dragones…_

[ Compañero, uno de esos dragones, ahora lo eres tú…

_Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír..._

[ Y como sabrás, mortal, el otro también es una Sacred Gear, lo que te implica en nuestro problema…

_Miedo. Una idea terrible circuló en su cerebro, generándole un escalofrió. No podía ser cierto…_

[ … Deberás pelear a muerte contra él cuando te lo encuentres… \- Finalizaron ambos dragones simultáneamente, dejándole entender finalmente todo el problema.

_Debían estar bromeando…_

* * *

_Sōna recorría los pasillos junto con su sequito en búsqueda de una habitación para invitados, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas._

\- Si quieren llamar a sus padres, podrán hacerlo. El mundo sobrenatural no interfiere en las señales.

_Llegada. Al abrir una puerta de las tantas que había, se encontraron con una habitación grande con cuatro camas._

\- He vivido 12 años en este lugar, y aun desconozco del 35% de las habitaciones…

_Todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario de la heredera del clan. La mencionada avanzó, sosteniéndose la cabeza del estrés y cansancio, sentándose en una banqueta._

\- … y nunca me había puesto así de cansada por una situación de gravedad. Hyōdō hace mi vida imposible en el mundo humano, y ahora, aquí también.

_Saji, que estaba acostado en una de las camas, soltó una leve carcajada, sosteniendo suavemente su pecho al sentirlo rebotar con intensidad ante ese comentario._

\- Yo aún le debo explicaciones. No sabe cuánto tiempo llevo siendo un demonio y debo explicárselo.

_Tsubaki se tironeo el cabello repentinamente, mostrándose agobiada ante algo que recordó inmediatamente._

\- ¡Maldición! ¡No terminé la tarea! ¡Aun me quedan 3 paginas!

_La heredera Sitri suspiró. Con todo ese desastre, habían olvidado sus responsabilidades en el mundo humano._

\- ¿Alguien más tiene que volver?

_Reya alzó la mano tímidamente, recordando que estaba en las mismas. Si las escuelas secundarias eran una tragedia, no quería imaginar una universidad._

\- ¿Ruruko?

\- No puedo dejar que ese pervertido ronde por la casa de Sōna-sama sin supervisión…

_Ella estaba muy concentrada en vigilarlo. Estaba pegada a la puerta, mirando por debajo de la brecha y escuchando todo._

\- ¿Saji?

_Ronquido. El mencionado estaba teniendo una perfecta siesta en dicha cama. Momo y Tomoe rieron levemente, haciéndole entender que se quedarían._

\- ¿Tsubasa?

\- Mmm… Creo que debería regresar. Ante una emergencia, usted solo tráigame.

\- Perfecto. Es hora de irnos…

[ Lo siento, compañero. Siempre terminamos de humano en humano, por lo que esto es una total casualidad… - Se disculpó la gema izquierda, algo consternado por la expresión de espanto del dragón.

_La voz detuvo abruptamente el círculo mágico. Parece que el receptor quería algo de tiempo, ya que oyeron un gruñido disgustado._

\- ¿Gādian-sama? Lamento interrumpir su digestión de información, pero debemos continuar. Después podrá continuar la charla con sus "compañeros" de manera más amena. Si lo desea, puedo acompañarlo en su pena, como un pago por ser testigo de su problema.

[ ¡¿Tú también crees que es mi culpa?! – Dijeron ambas gemas, encontrándose sorprendidos por el rechazo que les dio la mujer al ver que el portador estaba algo consternado por la información.

\- Con todo respeto, Ddraig-samas, pero yo no voy por ahí involucrando a la gente en mis problemas… - Recriminó la maid, molesta por lo que el muchacho ahora debía enfrentar por todo esto.

[ ¡Esto pasó hace siglos! – Discutió el izquierdo, ofendido.

[ ¡No puedo resolverlo personalmente ahora! – Aportó el derecho, igual de ofendido.

_Parece que ignoraron los comentarios de los dragones, ya que continuaron avanzando mientras que el izquierdo rogaba que lo escucharan._

\- Hagamos esto rápido. Creo que ahora debo enterarme de algunas cosas más.

_Las jóvenes se acomodaron juntas y se retiraron en el mismo círculo mágico azul en el que llevaron a Issē al principio._

* * *

_En una instructiva y entretenida charla para intentar aliviar la inquietud del dragón, Fiah se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina del patriarca de la casa, indicándole a la bestia el final del trayecto._

\- Bueno, Gādian-sama, hasta aquí llego yo. Lord Bitru-sama lo espera allí. Buena suerte.

_Con una incómoda despedida, a base de la reverencia exagerada del pelinegro que parecía fracturar su joroba en cualquier momento, la joven sirvienta se retiró elegantemente y el sostuvo las manijas, a punto de entrar sin más._

[( ¡DETENTE, IMBECIL!

_Él se detuvo abruptamente, intentando entender que ocurrió para que el dragón del brazo izquierdo lo detuviera así._

[( ¡¿Qué se hace antes de entrar a una habitación?!

_Silencio. El muchacho no entendía nada de lo dicho. Parecía un estúpido buscando una gran respuesta ante un enigma simple._

[( ¡SE GOLPEA! ¡DEBES GOLPEAR LA PUERTA Y PREGUNTAR SI PUEDES PASAR!

_Asintiendo, el dragón golpeó la puerta de manera educada, partiéndola a la mitad de una manera brutal y asombrosa._

[ ¡TIENES QUE REGULAR TU FUERZA, BESTIA!

_Frente al muchacho que era regañado por el dragón izquierdo, el patriarca, se había encontrado tranquilo en su asiento, y Serafall, que observaba todo con nostalgia, desviaron su vista hacía el dragón, sorprendidos y anonadados por lo que ocurrió._

[ Oye. Tranquilízate, impostor. Estas dejándonos mal parados.

[ ¡PERO SI ESTE ES EL ANORMAL QUE PARTIÓ LA PUERTA!

[ Técnicamente, es tu culpa. Usó el brazo en donde estás tú…

[ ¡VE A MATARTE! ¡Ahora eres el gran Ddraig Goch! ¡Educado y decente! ¡Púdrete!

\- ¡Gaafh! – Exigió el dragón, harto de esos dos, callándolos.

_Al mirar a los presentes en la habitación, estos retomaron su seriedad y correspondiente personalidad._

\- Acércate, muchacho. No te preocupes por la puerta. Comprendo que tu fuerza sea abismal en estos momentos. Como guardián, te corresponde a ti ahora aprender esto. Serafall. Los sellos.

_Al pasar por el pequeño marco, demoliéndolo un poco, el muchacho accedió al lugar sin problema. La maō apareció por el hueco, observando todos los lados posibles. Al no haber nada, sonrió tiernamente mientras todo se reparaba gracias a su varita. En ese instante, cerró la puerta, destellando una luz azul desde el marco._

_Hyōdō Issē estaba por comenzar su nueva vida en este mundo lleno de aventuras._


	4. Life II: El secreto mejor guardado

_**Corklein: ¡Hola, hola, amigo! ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! ¡Ahí va nuevo capítulo como regalo!**_

_Domingo. Issē no pudo dormir en ningún momento de toda la noche, tal y como Ddraig "izquierdo" había dicho, tras informarse a manos del patriarca de la casa sobre la delimitación territorial del clan Sitri, su tesorería, la mansión que albergaba a su persona, entre otras cosas._

_No fue difícil recordar todo. El territorio Sitri abarcaba unas setenta legiones de demonios bajo el título del patriarca como Gran Príncipe, es decir, Marques de los demonios, por su capacidad estratégica al ayudar en la revolución de demonios y la guerra. La división de los territorios del clan estaba centrada en cada legión por un hexágono conectado por ríos y puentes, dando todos los puntos con la ciudadela principal, llamada "Bitru Sitri, el grande". Aparentemente, esto no tenía que ver con el patriarca actual, aclarando incómodamente que esto era mano culpable del ego y orgullo inmenso que tuvo su padre, el abuelo de Sōna y Serafall, antiguo patriarca que fue asesinado por intentar atentar en contra de la revolución. La abundancia de la naturaleza era un marco que detallaba al clan, ya que era muy naturalista a diferencia del resto._

_Bajo este territorio, había una tesorería más grande que la del clan Gremory, siendo aclamado con orgullo por el patriarca, demostrando cierta influencia de su padre sobre su actitud, cubierta de riquezas, tesoros y las valiosas almas de los humanos que habían cedido su alma a manos del clan por sus deseos. De hecho, el clan, como casi todos, aprovechaban de las almas en pena que anhelaban la muerte y simplemente querían desaparecer por la tristeza o depresión que las albergaba para hacer contratos provechosos que mantenían su efectividad económica._

_Terminado la definición del territorio, comenzó a hablar sobre la familia, declarando que él ya rondaba los 500 años de los 10000 que tiene un demonio, independientemente de su clase. Portando la sangre de la familia, la capacidad de causar el enamoramiento entre seres, así como su capacidad de desnudarlos con el pensarlo (Esto obviamente abrumó al muchacho que no podía creer la habilidad, que el hombre admitió aprovechar cuando era joven, pero que su hija mayor y menor heredaron y aborrecieron). Le explicó también que la familia concebía y contenía conocimientos avanzados gracias a su gran inteligencia y capacidad para mantener la mente fría ante las situaciones graves, además de su gran labor médica. Esto sorprendió al muchacho al saber que parte de su naturalidad al aceptar todo lo acontecido era debido a esa influencia seguramente._

_La sorpresa lo dominó cuando oyó que esto no se trataba de una mansión la que albergaba a la familia, sino de un castillo. Casi se desmallaba con esa noticia._

_Cuando la clase de geografía e historia terminaron, el hombre envolvió los mapas en rollos y se le fueron dados por el patriarca a las manos, sorprendiendo a su hija mayor e intrigándolo a él._

\- A partir de ahora, te pertenecen, Issē Hyōdō Sitri. Apréndelos y cuídalos. Son todo tuyos y serán de tus hijos en el futuro.

_Tras estas palabras llenas de orgullo del patriarca y la mirada atónita de la maō, él se quedó con la pertenencia de los mapas del clan, siendo que el de la edificación era una brutalidad. Contaba con unos kilómetros de jardín trasero, que contaba con una fuente y un bello central donde se podía pasar el día en paz y silencio si así se deseaba, y delantero, lleno de bellezas estéticamente acuáticas para deleite de todos, también representando el atributo del clan; el agua. El lugar estaba cubierto de laberintos que daban hasta la entrada. Un enorme y bello teatro, similar a los predios de los romanos, que podía albergar más de 4000 personas sin problemas. Esto podría causarle un infarto si pensamos que la residencia Hyōdō era una casa de terraza normal de dos pisos con un exterior azul claro, un balcón en el segundo piso de las únicas dos habitaciones, además de un techo marrón._

_De humildad a costeo absoluto había una gran diferencia ahora mismo, razón por la que se encontraba abrumado y sorprendido._

_Entonces cayó otra información…_

[ Mi portador tiene una duda general. ¿Por qué hay un largo puente que da con el jardín trasero del castillo hacia ninguna parte?

\- Oh… Eso. Ese sector no aparente en el mapa es un territorio desconocido e ingobernable. Los 72 clanes, siendo 39 los extintos, tienen conexión a él ya que se intentó gobernar antes de la revolución, pero, aparentemente, todos los grupos de exploración que se enviaban no volvían. Se anularon las exploraciones, y, actualmente, se usa como sector para desertores, traidores o castigados a mano dura por alguna acción que los ancianos del consejo crean convenientes. Se fuerza al sujeto a dominar este territorio para lograr obtener un perdón. Pero, como dije antes, nadie ha vuelto con vida…

_El lugar era un bosque enorme, con árboles que alcanzaban los 5 metros por seguro, donde no podía verse nada, pero si saber que todo estaba cubierto por una cúpula mágica._

_Finalmente, estaba la advertencia del patriarca. La cual lo dejó pensando._

\- Por favor, Issē. Procura no salir de este castillo a las calles aún. Los ancianos odian a los dragones, y no dudaran en hacerte algo en cuanto lo sepan. No quiero mortificarte o encerrarte. Quiero que comprendas que tratamos de salvarte de que te juzguen por ser una supuesta amenaza para los ignorantes y los que no quieren igualdad… Tú eres un dragón con sangre de noble, tratado como demonio de clase baja, hasta esclavo, y con la capacidad de ser gobernante. Eres único, no lo olvides.

_Aparentemente, mucho tiempo antes de la revolución, el líder de los ancianos, Patzhvats, llegó un día y dictó la ley en la que no se aceptarían dragones de alto nivel y/o clasificación, a excepción del linaje de Tannin, un antiguo Rey Dragón que ahora era Gran Rey, es decir, Duque, en el Inframundo._

[ Que nostálgico… Ese anciano era un dolor de huevos con sus devastadores ataques y hazañas. No me sorprende que sea nominado a tal título. – Confesó la gema derecha, sorprendiendo al dragón por conocerlo.

[ Él fue un gran dragón que dio la espalda a su título y orgullo por el bien de su raza, reencarnando como [Reina] bajo el manto de un demonio. Él tiene un territorio lleno de manzanas doradas, el único alimento de los dragones que es capaz de satisfacer su nutrición… - Informó la gema izquierda ante la sorpresa del muchacho, soltando un dato muy temprano.

\- ¡Momento, Sekiryuutei! ¡Eso quiere decir que Issē…! – Exclamó la maō preocupada por la situación que notificaba inconscientemente.

[ Diablos. Yo y mi hocico… Está bien si no come esas manzanas. Solo que no podrá nutrirse como corresponde. Es como a un pollito al que le das gusanos en vez de lombrices. Se nutrirá de ambos, pero no son lo mismo y no brindaran lo mismo. - Confirmó la gema izquierda, intentando que los presentes no se preocuparan. Sin embargo, no sirvió.

\- Serafall, ¿Podrías dar uso a tu posición y obtener un tratado comercial con Tannin, siendo yo quien te comercie a ti luego? Requerimos de esas manzanas como prioridad fundamental ahora mismo. También sus semillas. Intentaremos tener una de esas plantas con ayuda de Beelzebub-sama, acelerando las investigaciones de Tannin. Mataremos 2 pájaros de un tiro. – Imploró seriamente el patriarca de la casa con firmeza digna del Marques del clan.

\- De acuerdo. Será algo difícil de mantener de incognito, por lo que necesitaré ayuda de Sirzechs. – Declaró ella, sorprendiendo al muchacho por su expresión seria, enigmática y preocupada. – El guardián de mi hermana tendrá la nutrición que exigen. A cambio, pido un sobrino de su manto.

La personalidad burbujeante había vuelto, o lo hubiera notado si no se hubiera avergonzado completamente por el comentario, mientras el patriarca afilaba la mirada sobre el muchacho, presionándolo con su aura.

\- Se discutirá con muchísima seriedad… **¿Queda claro, Issē? **– Declaró el sujeto fríamente mientras se acomodaba los lentes con un aura azul intensa que hacía temblar al muchacho del miedo.

\- ¡G-GEH! – Pudo exclamar el dragón de cabellera negra sumamente aterrado. La estela azul del patriarca se asomaba a los lados de su cuello, como si fuera ahorcarlo si mostraba un gesto en contra de su voluntad.

_Y entonces, aquí estamos… Issē vagaba por el castillo, solo. Los sirvientes del horario nocturno habían preguntado si necesitaba algo, pero rechazó la solicitud y decidió perderse por la estructura mientras curioseaba._

_Para su buena suerte, cada habitación que veía era fácilmente recordada por él. Debía agradecer el mapa que le habían dado. Justamente por estos, recordó que cada sirviente que lo veía con esos rollos viejos se inclinaba con respeto y lo llamaba "Tane Gādian-sama". No lo comprendía. Menos las gemas, que poco y nada informaban sin discutir._

_A decir verdad… Hasta ahora, el izquierdo era el que más ayuda le brindo, mientras que el derecho apenas le brindaba información antes de insultarle. Para ser compañeros, ya tenía ganas de cortarse el brazo derecho._

[ Oh, perdón, compañero. Quería probar algo…

_Miró su brazo izquierdo intrigado, para notar que tenía frente a él a la cabeza de dragón, hablándole como si fuera una cabeza real, mostrando una estructura orgánica y fluida._

[ Hola.

_Pánico. Aterrado por lo que se había vuelto su brazo izquierdo, comenzó a chillar y rugir suavemente mientras agarraba, a lo que vendría siendo un cuello largo y ultra flexible, con su brazo derecho, alarmado._

[ ¡Espera, compañero! ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy yo! ¡Parece que la metamorfosis me permite controlar este brazo a voluntad!

_Lamentablemente, esto no calmó al muchacho que chocó una pared, sosteniéndose con la mano, que repentinamente sintió un peso interno, provocando que una compuerta se abriera y él cayera una escaleras abajo, siendo que la pared volvía a cerrarse y a acomodarse, ocultando rastro alguno de algo acontecido._

_Al comenzar a caer, Ddraig e Issē comenzaron a expresar quejidos de dolor ante la caída. Los rollos se escurrieron de sus manos ante la situación. Sin embargo, Ddraig se estiró hacia estos, tomándolos entre sus dientes, acompañando al muchacho en su caída al lograr recomponerse._

_Fin. Al caer por el último escalón, el muchacho se quedó tieso en el suelo, demostrando que su propio peso al caer por una escalera era todo un martirio doloroso, comparado a Atlas al mantener el peso del planeta sobre sus hombros. Se levantó con dificultad, constatando en el camino que Ddraig seguía controlando el brazo y sostenía los rollos que soltó en la mano derecha apenas lo notó, disculpándose por lo acontecido con ese gesto, para devolver el brazo a su normalidad. Al notarlo, Issē comprendió todo, asintiendo tranquilamente al poder comprender con más relajación. Ddraig volvió a aparecer, esta vez observando los alrededores oscuros que su visión nocturna les permitía ver notar. Al ver al brazo derecho, cerró los ojos, para luego notar que la cabeza derecha apareció, pero se veía igual de sintética que cuando la invocaba en su forma de guantelete, distinto a lo vivaz y natural que era la izquierda, que las gemas de sus ojos ya eran ojos físicamente reales._

[ No funcionará, mocoso. No tengo nada de influencia, ya que solo aceptas a ese… ¿Eh?

_Repentinamente, el derecho se calló al notar que estaba hablando y parpadeando. El brazo ahora era un largo cuello y él podía trasladar la cabeza a distintos puntos, gozando la capacidad de sentirse vivo como uno._

[ No esperes las gracias. Poco me importa lo que hagan mis portadores conmigo si así vencen a Albion…

_Como si tuviera un lado tsundere, el dragón del brazo derecho ignoró al joven que le sonrió divertido al reconocer su actitud, mientras que el izquierdo miraba delante de ambos, notando un libro en el centro de un pedestal de donde sobresalía un aura potente y azul._

[ ¡Izquierdo! ¡No! – Dijo repentinamente la cabeza derecha al notar que su imprudente compañero de cuerpo se mostraba algo interesado en el libro.

[ ¡Izquierdo, si! – Dijo su contrario, jalando al muchacho del estirón que hacía.

_El recorrido era corto y, aparentemente, no había nada de trampas o algo así. Había tres estantes llenos de libros, pero el que destacaba era el del pedestal._

[ ¿Bien? ¿Qué brazo lo toca? – Consultó el izquierdo con interés y ansias.

[ ¡El de tu madre! ¡Esto me da mala espina! ¡No pienso permitir que el mocoso muera hoy! ¡Me cae bien ahora!

_Issē los veía discutir con algo cansancio. Ya estaba harto de esos dos. ¿Qué querían? ¿Leer eso? ¡Bien! ¡Él lo haría entonces!_

[ Bueno… voy yo.

[ Ni se te ocurra, cabeza hueca… - Amenazó el derecho con el hocico cargado de saliva para escupirle.

[ No te atreverías… - Amenazó el izquierdo, algo asqueado.

[ ¿Apueshtash? – Declaró a medio escupitajo.

\- ¿Consilium enim est in potentia B condicionem esse prodi?

_El muchacho hizo que ambas cabezas lo vean, intrigados. Este alzó los brazos, sin una puta muestra de entendimiento en lo que había leído del título._

_Entonces… ocurrió._

_Los libros de los estantes comenzaron a caer uno tras otro con una velocidad abismal mientras el libro del estante se abría y comenzaba a surcar sus páginas con mucha rapidez, brillando intensamente de violeta._

[ ¡¿Ahora con qué la has cagado, izquierdo?!

[ ¡¿Qué me ves?! ¡ÉL IMBECIL DE NUESTRO PORTADOR LO LEYÓ! – Delató el izquierdo, apuntándole con su propia cabeza.

[ ¡¿QUIÉN INSISTIÓ EN QUE ESO PASARA?! – Defendió el derecho, enfurecido.

\- ¡GAAFH! – Detuvo el portador de ambos retardados mientras un brillo intenso llegaba a él.

_Disparo. A los ojos del muchacho, un rayo salió del libro directo a sus ojos, recibiendo el impacto sin poder defenderse._

_Alarido. El dolor punzante comenzó a surcar su mente como una jaqueca que no podía evitar tener con intensidad. Comenzó a arrastrase a los lados, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Al finalizar esto, él quedó mirando el techo del cuarto secreto con su tradicional "póker face", consecuencia de la "alerta de muerte"._

[ ¡Compañero!

[ ¡Mocoso!

[ ¡Aléjate! ¡Ya sé que hacer! – Dijo el izquierdo mientras provocaba que el derecho arrugara el hocico con asco.

_El izquierdo comenzó arrastrar su lengua larga y viscosa por la frente del muchacho hasta llegar a los ojos, humectándolos. Al no haber reacción, fue a la oreja, donde llegó a asomarla para finalmente reanimar al muchacho en seco._

[ ¡Despertaste! ¡Bien! Digo, ¡UGH! ¡LIMPIATE LA CARA! ¡TE BAÑÓ UN PERDEDOR!

[ ¡Compañero! ¡Escucha…! ¡OYE! ¡¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LLAMAS PERDEDOR?!

_Ambos no pudieron decir nada, ya que este se levantó tambaleante, reclamando su brazo izquierdo con normalidad, intentando tapar su boca, para luego sostenerse de una pared, vomitando con intensidad._

[ Oh… Repugnante. Ya, ya… Tranquilízate, muchacho. El otro solo quería mostrarte afecto.

_Comenzó a azotar suavemente su hocico contra la espalda del muchacho, demostrando una malvada actitud contra su compañero izquierdo que lo insultaba desde la gema izquierda por sus ofensas._

_Cuando terminó y se relajó, Issē se arrastró desde la pared hasta las escaleras, donde se sentó, completamente exhausto y destruido, vomitando otra vez justo al lado. Sus brazos se transformaron y lo observaron, tratando de ver algún cambio o algo que los tuviera que preocupar al extremo ante lo ocurrido hace unos segundos._

[ Supongo que ese libro tenía seguridad contra todo aquel ajeno a tener permiso para leerlo. – Dedujo el derecho al notar que el muchacho no estaba ciego o muerto gracias a su anatomía dragonea.

[ Mira, hermano… Esos libros están en blanco. – Declaró el izquierdo al observar a lo lejos.

_Ignorando el sobrenombre, el derecho miró a lo lejos, notando que era como su compañero dijo. Todos los libros estaban en blanco._

[ Probablemente, la información se borró al entrar en contacto con el libro. Eso era latín… "Poder para el plan B". Sea lo que sea, esto es algo hecho con magia antigua de demonios. Recuerdo que el Rey Demonio Lucifer usó esto contra mí cuando intentó sellarme.

_El Ddraig derecho anonadó al muchacho al oír ese comentario serio. Este lo veía seriamente, ojeándolo por todos los ángulos._

[ Estás bien… ¡Arriba! ¡Salgamos de aquí!

_Tironeando, el derecho comenzó a apurar al portador en su reanimación, moviéndolo del lugar en un camino único. Al llegar a la pared, dejo apoyado su hocico sobre este, abriendo la compuerta, sorprendiendo al par de que funcionara aún en esas circunstancias._

[ Ahora me voy a dormir… Adiós.

_Repentinamente, el brazo derecho volvió a la normalidad. Sin duda alguna debía evitar mostrar eso a los demás o mataría del susto a alguien. Debía imponer nuevas reglas a sus compañeros ahora._

[( Después hablaremos de eso, compañero… Iré a ver si esa cosa rara no te afectó el cerebro o el alma. Nos vemos luego.

_El izquierdo se despidió, desapareciendo la gema de la mano. Ambos dragones eran raros. Pero su compañía sí que lo tranquilizaba ante todo esto._

_Exhaló, exhausto, y avanzó hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Entonces recordó los planos, comenzando a buscarlos con la vista, desesperado, notando al voltear que su cola estaba enrollada sobre sí misma. Allí se sostenían ambos. Suspiró aliviado ante eso._

_Tomando el plano del castillo, observó que, al ascender, se encontraría con la oficina del patriarca (nuevamente), las habitaciones de Sōna, Serafall, y los líderes del clan…_

_Silencio. Como diablos supo eso si siquiera estaban marcados en el mapa._

_Rapidez. Con fluidez, desenvolvió el otro plano, notando que este mostraba el territorio de las 70 legiones. Reconoció cada una, incluso enumerando sus nombres, posiciones, tácticas. Reconocía que cosa destacaba de cada uno, así como su unidad comercial._

_Se sostuvo la frente, impresionado. Acostó su espalda contra la pared, anonadado._

_Lo sabía todo… Cuando jamás se lo había informado, preguntado o pedido a alguien._

( Ddraig's… Odio que tengan que errar tantos datos… )

_Se levantó, envolviendo todo, y comenzó a devolver el paso a trote. Quería ver si había alguien más despierto en el edificio para confirmar algunas cosas._

…

\- Que paz. Y creer que hace unas horas estábamos en una situación peligrosa y abrupta…

_Momo había susurrado esto con felicidad. Estaba tranquila y relajada, descansando sobre el brazo izquierdo del [Peón]rubio que dormía tranquilamente. Su amiga, Tomoe, asintió ante el comentario, gozando del brazo derecho del muchacho._

_Por otra parte, Ruruko…_

\- Si llega a entrar a la habitación de Sōna-sama, tendré pruebas para imputarlo de actitudes pervertidas ante todos…

_La mencionada por el narrador observaba la puerta de la habitación de Sōna en el segundo piso, escondida bajo la antigua cama de la heredera con una cámara en mano._

_Ruruko no molestará a nadie desde donde está…_

_La puerta fue golpeada suavemente, razón por la que las presentes estaban algo amargadas por tener que atender al extraño._

_Momo se levantó con incomodidad, arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándose con Issē, quien chocaba sus dedos índices continuamente, nervioso._

\- ¿Issē-kun? ¿Ya hablaste con Bitru-sama? – Despabiló la joven al reconocer a la criatura.

_Este asintió ante la pregunta. No salía del rincón para no mostrar los planos, temiendo algo malo al hacerlo._

\- ¿Quieres pasar? Oh, olvidaba tu tamaño… ¿Quieres hablar con Saji?

_Él asintió rotundamente, casi rogando. Ella no sospechaba nada raro, pensaba que él solo quería hablar con alguien para que no estuviera solo._

\- ¡Gādian-kun! – Exclamó Serafall apareciendo a lo lejos, emocionada y contenta – ¡Logré conseguirte las manzanas! ¡¿No soy la mejor?!

_El muchacho comenzó a asentir, incomodo, procurando mantener distancia de la mujer que le abrazaba el brazo derecho con suma fuerza y capacidad. Ella lo notó, intrigada por su reacción._

\- ¡Issē! ¡Viejo, estás entero!

_Al mirar a donde estaba la puerta, el dragón pudo ver a su amigo rubio bastante somnoliento, babeando y aparentemente mareado, seguramente por el repentino movimiento que dio al levantarse, dando una apariencia similar a un bebé que apenas podía lograr dar sus primeros pasos._

\- ¡Ay! No debí levantarme así…

[ No se te ocurra vomitar, chico… Ya he visto mucho hoy. – Dijo la gema de la mano derecha.

[ Calla. Pero tiene razón. Por favor, voltea si lo harás. – Aclaró el izquierdo, intentando defender el mareo del rubio, sin logro.

\- ¿Vomito? ¿Acaso tú vomitaste, Issē-kun? – Consultó Momo preocupada.

[ No es nada, mocosa. Él no aguantó toda esta situación e información y quebró en uno de los baños... Les aseguro que todo está limpio.

_Dejándolo en una posición victimiza para evitar desenvolver la verdad, la gema derecha se retiró con una buena reacción de todos al preocuparse por el dragón._

\- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso, Hyōdō-kun. Ninguno de mis siervos pasó por esto, así que no entiendo cómo te sientes, ni menos podrías expresarlo, pero si hay algo que te incomode o molesta, no dudes en notificarlo… más bien, alguno de los dragones de tus brazos.

_Sōna apareció por detrás del dragón, espantándolo terriblemente y preocupándolo por no querer mostrar los rollos en su poder._

_Cola sin nada. Su cola no tenía ningún rollo. Es más, ¡Serafall tampoco! ¡Esta lo veía, atónita por su desaparición!_

[ D-Dalo por hecho, heredera. – Comentó la gema izquierda, inquieto por la repentina desaparición de los planos.

[ S-Sí. No te preocupes por él, mocosa. Estará bien en nuestras manos… Es decir, nosotros en las suyas. No, espera… - Balbuceó el derecho, en un intento de quedar bien, dejando el comentario como algo ridículo.

\- Perfecto. Se los confío. Onee-sama, suéltale el brazo y compórtate como un maō… - Demandó la heredera incomoda por la situación.

\- Mooo. So-tan es tan aburrida y mala.

_La maō se arrojó a los brazos de su hermana menor, abrazándola de frente, provocando que ambas estuvieras en un contacto físico muy íntimo. La menor estaba terriblemente avergonzada y atónita mientras que la mayor aprovechaba la cercanía para lamerle la mejilla con diversión, ocasionando que las orejas de guepardo y cola de la heredera salieran sin pudor alguno junto con un incómodo gemido._

_Desgarro. La nariz de Saji e Issē no pudo evitar desparramar sangre como si fuera una cascada; el dragón no pudo aguantar semejante imagen y se desmayó, golpeándose el rostro contra una pared, arrastrándola hasta quedar inconsciente, pero el rubio solo se logró aferrar a la pared, arrastrándose casi muerto hasta terminar arrodillado contra esta._

_Momo y Tomoe mostraron disgusto por la reacción de Saji, por lo que pisaron su cuerpo un poco en venganza; Issē solo fue socorrido por sus compañeros internos para no desfallecer de la gloriosa vista que su mente tanto anhelaba desde que vio a ambas hermanas._

_Entonces, pensó un poco, sugiriendo su mente a un uso un tanto curioso. Ambas estaban desnudas. Su mente las imaginó sin ropa, incapaz de poder imaginarlas en todo su esplendor por no tener las imágenes más gloriosas en su existe-._

_\- ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ SUCEDE?! – Declaró la heredera al notar que, repentinamente, no tenía ropaje de ningún tipo, al igual que su hermana._

_\- ¡El poder yuri nos invoca, So-tan! ¡Alabado sea! – Declaró la maō con toda la dignidad que podía. Aún que le envió una mirada de reojo al dragón que, aun sangrando y gozando de la vista, no podía creer lo que logró._

_Y, finalmente, desplomó. Issē finalmente pasó al plano astral al gozar de la mejor escena que su imaginación le permitió y que el pobre de Saji se había perdido._

…

_Mañana. La noticia azotó a todos con brusquedad cuando el patriarca de la casa se enteró que el castillo estaba bajo el manto de la luz del cielo que las barreras habían puesto para protegerse en las nubes, imposibilitando a todos los demonios y caídos para poder ascender y recibir un efecto por la luz. Ahora mismo, esta había desaparecido tras el incidente, provocando una pesadez dolorosa a los demonios que se encontraran haciendo sus rutinas fuera del castillo._

_Las cosas no fueron tan mal, ya que como se desmoronó, se arregló. A todos los que desconocían del incidente se les había dicho que se trataba de una fuente de energía que el maō Beelzebub estaba investigando y que perdió el control al probarlo en el territorio Sitri, que ofrecieron el lugar para evaluarla. Obviamente, se envió unas disculpas formales y una copia de un generador defectuoso al Cielo por el aparente atentado enfrente sus puertas._

\- Está bien que se pueda lograr un avance tecnológico innovador y se pidan disculpas con respecto al incidente. Fallar es un acto de humanos, pero reconocerlos es digno de perdonar para todos los seres que padre ama. El gran padre de los cielos ha perdonado las acciones de los demonios. - Así notificó el enviado del Cielo a los maōs que suspiraron relajados por esta salida pacífica tan cercana a la guillotina.

_Ahora, todos se encontraban despiertos y laborando su día. Issē solo durmió unas horas en el sofá que desmoronó desde el comienzo y después se mostró plenamente listo para todo lo que el día le tuviera previsto. Otros, como Sōna, se mostraban abrumados por la energía del dragón que se la pasaba caminando por los alrededores, saludando a todos con respeto exagerado y ayudando a los sirvientes como podía, envidiando su estado._

_En la mesa principal, todos gozaban de una alimentación correspondiente. Issē había estado parado detrás de Sōna, esperando órdenes e incomodándola de sobremanera por su presencia abrumadora._

_Kata, la matriarca, demostró gestos de no haber dormido en toda la noche, pero bebía su café elegantemente y con felicidad._

_Bitru portaba una sonrisa tranquila, pero muy notoria. Observaba de reojo al muchacho, con orgullo, seguramente imaginando un futuro prometedor para el clan._

_Saji recibía comida de Momo y Tomoe, cosa que no comprendía, pero disfrutaba el momento, brindándole miradas de burla al dragón de ojos bien abiertos e inyectados en sangre que anhelaba degollar su cabeza con sus propios dientes. Sabía que era su culpa por burlarse de él y sus amigos cuando les contó lo de su novia, pero debía admitir que sufría de la envidia al ver esto._

_Instantáneamente, el joven se perdió en su mente al pensar en la mujer que alguna vez lo hizo sentir tan vivo._

_Ruruko vigilaba al muchacho sin desviar la vista de este al comer. Que aterrador._

_Tsubaki se intrigó al ver que la maō había escapado de sus responsabilidades y comía en la mesa con los demás. A decir verdad, era la única que le prestaba atención a eso._

\- Ah. Hice lo de las manzanas, por lo que tendrás que esperar hasta el lunes para su validez, [Tane Gādian]… Mientras tanto… - Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba una manzana dorada y reluciente de Dios sabe dónde y se la lanzaba rápidamente, provocando que los instintos de la mano izquierda la atraparan justo al lado de su rostro, sin alterar la expresión del dragón que intentó no mostrarse sorprendido por el acto. Esto llenó de orgullo al patriarca por la eficacia del temple del muchacho, que no pudo evitar soltar la taza lo más despacio que pudo, al sentir que temblaba entre sus manos.

_Este la miró de una manera intrigante y anonadada. El reflejo de esta fruta le permitía ver su rostro, cosa que le parecía insólita._

_Mordisco. Tras partir la mitad de la fruta con sus dientes con abismal facilidad, tragó sin más, notando de inmediato una reacción repentina. Miró su cuerpo, notando que su visión se volvía menos intensa, reflejando un gusto trascendente ante lo dulce que era._

[ Sabía que te gustaría. Ningún dragón puede resistirse a ellas, compañero.

_El muchacho dio tres mordiscos más, dejando el tallo con las semillas asomadas en este. Se le hacía tentador terminarlo, pero no podía evitar mostrarse reacio a hacerlo, así que la guardó. Notó la mirada de la maō que aparentaba algo de tranquilidad, recordándole que él había perdido los planos de la casa anoche en frente de ella._

\- Hoy iré a identificar a [Tane Gādian]. Sō-tan, te encargo a tu [Peón], ya que iré por teletransporte. No le haré nada a tu guardián, solo quiero mostrarle el territorio y explicarle algunas cosas. Una compensación por su logro en la familia. – Declaró la joven, sonriendo confidente a sus padres. La muchacha lo notó y decidió preguntar.

\- Comprendo, Onee-sama… Pero, ¿De qué logro hablas? – Consultó la heredera tras acomodarse los lentes, intrigada. No pudo oír respuesta ya que la maō no estaba en la silla e Issē había desaparecido.

\- Sōna, los planos de la casa y el territorio están en sus manos. Le confío el futuro del clan a ti y a él… Debo irme. Hay unos problemas y generaron una junta con mis socios de los servicios médicos.

_Dejando el shock rotundo sobre su hija menor, el hombre huyó elegantemente del lugar en un círculo mágico. Evasión aumentada al 100._

\- Sōna-sama, ¿A qué se refiere con "dejarle el futuro del clan en sus manos también"? – Consultó Ruruko algo aterrada por la respuesta.

_La heredera suspiró, algo consternada por la sorpresa. No creía algo como esto posible con semejante facilidad, pero debía suponerlo, ya que esta posición era más eficiente para mantenerlo a salvo de los ancianos del consejo en caso de enterarse sobre esta situación._

\- [Tane Gādian] fue reconocido por la familia como un hermano menor de Sōna a raíz de su sangre, Ruruko-kun. Un futuro noble que ayudará a Sōna a mejorar el futuro.

Lo que no sabía nadie es que el sistema de ADN del muchacho no estaba del todo correcto… Sin saberlo, no esperarían para nada lo que el futuro le tenía preparado a la familia Sitri y Hyōdō.

…

\- ¡Bienvenido a mi oficina!

_La maō le mostró el lugar lleno de papelería y ventanas que mostraban un bello paisaje montañoso, además de la ya conocida "Celda de castigos boscoso", tras haberlo teletransportado consigo hasta allí._

[ Se ve bastante interesante para un abuelo. – Comentó la gema derecha con burla.

[ Calla y no lo arruines… Pero tiene razón, este lugar es deprimente.

\- ¡Moooo! ¡No se burlen de mi lugar de trabajo! – Declaró algo amargada por el juzgado establecido por los dragones, para luego suspirar y sentarse en el asiento afelpado, mirando al dragón con seriedad y severidad - Bien, chico, tengo preguntas… ¿Dónde están los mapas que padre te dio anoche?

_Pánico. El dragón de cabello negro se mostró completamente aterrado al saber que finalmente debería hablar de eso y se arrodilló frente a ella repentinamente. Temía por su vida al haber fallado la única cosa que le responsabilizaron._

[ La hemos buscado por horas en todo el castillo. No hay existencia de esos rollos en el área. Sin embargo, mi portador las tenía en sus manos un segundo antes de que tu hermana apareciera.

[ Reafirmo lo mismo. Nosotros no la perdimos, simplemente desapareció.

_La mujer suspiró, dudando en el comentario de los dragones, pero sin tener una respuesta clara que la hiciera sentir satisfecha y segura de creerles._

\- ¿Eh? ¿Issē?

_El muchacho se reanimó al verla desde abajo, notando sus grandes pechos, para enfocarse en la mirada de ella a su espalda. Al voltear, pudo ver que su cola sostenía los rollos como si nada de la vida._

\- ¿Ho?

[ ¿… diablos…?

[ ¿… pasó...?

_Los tres reyes de un cuerpo miraron la cola con absoluta sorpresa. Algo iba mal con ese pedazo de papel._

_Él lo tomó en manos, notando que, al desenvolverlo, todo estaba en orden. Sin rasguños o algo por el estilo. Incluso la maō, que se había levantado rápidamente y posicionado a su lado, estaba en shock por lo ocurrido._

_Olor. La piel de ella olía a jazmín. Algo que no olvidaría con mucha claridad ante la cercanía de ambos en ese momento._

\- Ya veo… Esto es así, ¿Eh? Bien, atrapa.

_El guardián digno y noble se doblegó fácilmente ante una manzana que cayó en sus manos y que con cuatro mordiscos solo dejó el tallo que guardó…_

_Que guardó… ¿En dónde?_

_El muchacho fijó su mirada a su mano izquierda, la cual atravesaba una especie de pequeño portal morado, que retiro al soltar el objeto._

[ Inconsciencia. Como si fuera algo rutinario y tradicional… – Reconoció la gema izquierda al notar que el muchacho había hecho todo como si fuera algo normal.

[ Me equivoqué. La información no se borró… tú la absorbiste. Ese es un hechizo de los maōs originales. Un campo infinito de resguardado de objetos. – Hizo ahora la gema derecha al comprender que había ocurrido.

\- Magia de los maōs originales… ¿Dónde obtuviste ese conocimiento y habilidad, Issē?

_Ella no mostraba ningún gesto de hostilidad o enojo. Al contrario, se mostraba seria y algo fascinada por las habilidades mostradas inconscientemente por el dragón. Si se era consciente, ella estaba algo sorprendida pero contenta por la formación del joven. Como si supiera que él, siendo un guardián, usaría esto a favor de su hermana menor._

[ Un grimorio demoniaco de pedestal. Sabía que se me hacía familiar esa sensación de peligro. Uno de mis portadores murió patéticamente al intentar leer uno una vez. Los rayos que se dispararon a sus ojos le permitieron recibir la información. En caso de no tener sangre demoniaca, eso hubiera matado a este chico… o dejado ciego, ya que su carne de dragón evitaría que le hiciera algún otro daño. - Declaró la gema derecha nuevamente al comprender que era lo que lo tenía intranquilo al ver el libro la primera vez.

\- ¿Dónde encontraron ese grimorio? – Consultó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba y se sentaba sobre su escritorio, cruzándose de piernas y brazos, para deleite de la vista del dragón.

[ Una sección oculta del primer piso del castillo. La encontramos por pura coincidencia, pero el imbécil de "izquierdo" no pudo evitar la curiosidad y condenó a nuestro portador a obtener un conocimiento más allá de su alcance.

\- Después discuten. ¿Pueden siquiera suponer cuál es el antiguo maō que pudo haber creado ese grimorio?

[ Aposté por el primer [Lucifer], pero su capacidad siempre fue de ser directo y devastador, no de usar la magia para algo estratégico o táctico… Esto es obra de otro. No creo que de [Leviathan] con su afinidad por la velocidad y los desastres, menos de [Beelzebub] con su potencial mágico para el orgullo y el caos… Solo queda uno…

\- El misterioso y desconocido [Asmodeus], el líder de los ejércitos de las antiguas y actuales armadas militares de los ejércitos demoniacos. Ese puesto lo ocupa Falbium Asmodeus ahora, antiguo heredero del clan Glasya-Labolas. Él es aburrido y se pasa todo el tiempo durmiendo. Sin embargo, el anterior era un maō muy peligroso por su capacidad estratega y enorme potencial mágico. Su descendencia de rasgos la tienen pocos clanes. – Finalizó la mujer, anonadada por algo que la hizo unir piezas cual rompecabezas. – Eso quiere decir que… No puede ser…

_La maō se levantó y se aproximó al muchacho, alterándolo por la repentina ojeada que ella le hacía a su persona, sin comprender que buscaba o quería._

\- Tú no tienes la sangre de un Sitri solamente, ya que nuestra sangre no tiene conexión con este maō. Compartes la de otro clan. Eres una mezcla pura de dos sangres sin matiz. Jefe de tu propia sangre… Issē… Tú no puedes ser nuestro hermano… Eres mucho más para la familia… ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cuándo fue que…?

_La heredera parecía haber resuelto parte de un enigma, siendo que él estaba inquieto desde el momento en el que oyó que no era sangre Sitri, sino también de algo más. Posicionando una mano en su barbilla y el codo bajo su otra palma, Serafall reflexionaba sobre lo descubierto._

[ ¿Hay probabilidades de que un demonio haya formado parte de la familia de mi portador? – Consultó el izquierdo buscando alguna concordancia o similitud en la situación.

\- Imposible. Era un humano según los datos que obtuve al investigar sobre él anoche y sobre todo ser sobrenatural que pudiera sentir su presencia. Era normal... No hay rastros de ningún familiar sobrenatural… A no ser... que alguien de tu familia te ha ocultado algo todo este tiempo. No eras humano del todo después de todo… Eso quiere decir que tus padres han de haber tenido muchas dificultades para tener hijos o tenido alguna cosa que haya infligido en estos rastros. Uno de tus padres tiene sangre demoniaca. Pero, ¿Cómo es posible?

_La capacidad cerebral de la maō estaba al 100%. Daba rienda suelta a probabilidades y teorías que en sus más extraños sueños creería posibles._

\- Tienes el don de desnudar a quienes quieras, que Sōna rechazó. Así como seguramente tienes una habilidad que haga algo de la sangre de algún otro clan. Deberás estudiar al respecto de eso, Issē.

_Este asintió, anonadado por la noticia. Qué vida tan loca tenía por delante el pobre dragón que apenas en poco tiempo estaba pasando por tanta información._

– De todos modos, ya resuelto todo esto, necesitamos prepararte el registro como demonio del inframundo. Para eso vinimos. Toma los mapas y acompáñame. Iremos a la oficina de Sirz para hacer el papeleo. Por cierto, no le digas a nadie de todo lo que hablamos aquí con respecto a los maōs anteriores o Grayfia-chan te cortará la cabeza.

\- G-Geh. – Mencionó con nerviosismo y pánico el muchacho que temblaba en el rincón.

…

_Saji estaba impresionado. Él, junto al sequito y su [Rey], viajaban en una limusina, como si fueran personas importantes._

\- Te recuerdo que soy la heredera del clan. Es normal para mí este tipo de cosas.

_Eso fue lo que dijo Sōna al respecto del tema, pero para él era abrumador. Se sentía que estaba cerca de una superestrella._

\- No lo sabes, Saji. Pero para acceder al inframundo se debe tomar un tren o se pueden recibir sanciones, o incluso podrías ir a la prisión. Por suerte, solo pagaremos multas por esto y el incidente de Issē-kun. – Declaró la heredera al notar la incomodidad del [Peón] ante toda esta situación.

_El muchacho se mostró algo perturbado al oír lo de la prisión. Agradecía a los maōs que eso se pudo evitar o, de lo contrario, seguramente no lograría dormir algunas noches por los "compañeros" que llegaran a tocarle de compañía de celda._

\- Además de que deberé corroborar de tu ciudadanía aquí y la de mi guardián. Tuvimos suerte. Pobre de Issē-kun, ha de estar padeciendo un infierno junto a mi hermana. Ella lo tenía en el punto de mira desde un inicio.

…

_La maō avanzaba deslizando sus caderas con elegancia. A pesar de su traje formal, el dragón podía deleitarse con las caderas de la muchacha que realzaban sus nalgas repentinamente ante cada paso. Sí que la estaba pasando mal el desgraciado… _

_Admiración hacia la matriarca Sitri aumentado un 300% al concebir semejante mujer. Una delicia de imagen._

\- Viene alguien. Quédate aquí.

_La maō se pegó al vientre del muchacho, aplastando sus pechos y mejilla contra él, arrastrándolo fácilmente en una habitación. Inmediatamente lo encerró, sin percatarse de donde lo había dejado._

_Este se quedó viendo la puerta, algo incómodo por lo acontecido en ese instante, para luego voltear, encontrándose frente a un hombre calvo con barba que lo veía, algo adormilado._

\- ¿Eh…? ¿Q-Quién es…?

_Repentinamente, el hombre se reanimó completamente al notar un aura extraña frente a él, con una presencia familiar, y un cuerpo de normativa ilegal._

_Ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos segundos, atónitos entre sí, cuando la puerta se abrió levemente._

\- Ya se fueron… Están buscando a Falbium, parece que escapó de una supervisión de sus tropas… ¿Qué ocurre?

_Al pasar levemente, notó la escena entre ambos seres. Estos no cedían su mirada, sintiendo una sensación muy extraña pero muy violenta en sus interiores que les gritaba una cosa:_

**_Desastre._**

\- ¡Nos vamos!

\- ¡Espera, Serafall! ¡¿Quién es él?!

_Aterrada por los nervios, siendo este el único maō que no estaba al tanto de la situación, suponiendo que generaría un caos si hablaba del muchacho con los ancianos._

\- Y-Yo…

\- ¡Quiero enfrentarlo! – Confesó repentinamente el hombre levantándose del asiento, siendo consciente que esta sensación le gritaba por los poros que probara en un enfrentamiento al muchacho de inmediato.

[ ¿Compañero? ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Llevas un día como demonio como para morir con progresiva confianza!

[ ¡Es un lunático! ¡Mocoso, escucha a "Izquierdo"! ¡Tiene razón!

_Ambas gemas parecían intentar detener al muchacho que dio un paso al frente al reto del sujeto, sin tener una sola idea de combates, tácticas o algo por el estilo, pero queriendo aceptar el desafío sin discusión y evaluación._

\- ¿Un día? ¿Acaso este es el chico del cual Sirzechs me pidió que no reportara nada a los ancianos por ser un dragón de sangre de clase alta? – Consultó el hombre a su compañera al notar que dos gemas le hablaban, indagando en la vaga información que obtuvo del informe de sus compañeros.

_Silencio. La maō se sentía de lo peor al no intentar suponer el conocimiento de la situación en su compañero._

\- Recuérdame no subestimarte, Falbi… Él es el guardián recién iniciado de mi hermana menor. [Tane Gādian], él es Falbium Glasya-Labolas, actual [Asmodeus], maō dirigente de los asuntos militares.

\- Ya veo… Lamento que te pida esto, pero, aun si no tiene alguna experiencia, quiero pelear con él… No, NECESITO pelear con él… No sé por qué, solo siento algo familiar en él.

_En ese instante, la maō pudo confirmar una cosa en el muchacho. Poseía uno de los dones que destacaba a un clan específico: La hostilidad continua y el deseo de pelear a raíz de desafíos._

\- Esto es malo… Un Glasya-Labolas.

…

_Disgusto en las entrañas. Sōna parpadeó un poco ante un dolor repentino en su estómago. El movimiento abrupto de los gases la hicieron sentir cierta incomodidad repentinamente._

\- ¿Sōna-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? – Consultó Momo al notar que su ama se sostenía y apretaba el estómago, aparentemente indispuesta.

\- ¿Hmm? Si, Momo. Presiento algo malo, eso es todo.

\- ¿Usted cree que Issē-kun…?

\- No. Legalmente, será reconocido como mi hermano menor, así que no hay peligro alguno por parte de mi hermana, ya que no le puede hacer nada o el clan entero se le echaría encima por simples celos… Además, deberán llamarlo con el sufijo "sama" o [Tane Gādian], ya que posee mi sangre noble y será parte de mi familia. Parece que ese tonto ha dado muchos pasos en tan poco tiempo…

_La muchacha se sostuvo la cabeza, cansada por todos estos cambios repentinos que ya la estaban agobiando. Solo esperaba que el chico no se metiera en más problemas._

…

( Sōna-sama. Por favor, venga a buscarme. Tengo miedo. )

_Issē y Falbium se hallaban a cinco metros del otro. Luego de acordar que el muchacho aprendería un poco de dolor en carne propia, mas no lo mataría, se dio un recorrido por los alrededores el edificio hasta llegar a un sótano deshabitado. El predio era una torre en medio del rio que rodeaba la isla de los castigos, en medio de dos puentes de dos clanes._

_Ahora mismo, el imbécil dragón se arrepentía de su decisión, pero no daba marcha atrás, su cuerpo no le permitía rechazar el desafío._

_Si Serafall tenía razón y su sangre era una mezcla rotunda, entonces la de un fuerte clan con un fanatismo intenso por las peleas y la devastación debía ser culpable de esto. Al mirar el rostro serio y analítico de la maō, notó que ella seguramente tenía una resolución al respecto._

_Un momento… ¿Cómo diablos llegó a entender todo eso?_

\- Chico, quisiera que me mostraras que puedes hacer. A decir verdad, no espero que logres mucho en un día que llevas como demonio, pero creo que puedes mostrarme algunas cosas si lo intentas. Dame tu mejor golpe y usa tu Sacred Gear.

[ ¡Dragon Booster! – Fue el anuncio que resonó de los ojos de las dos cabezas de dragón que aparecieron en las manos del muchacho.

[( Mocoso. Solo podrás recibir doce aumentos hasta después ser incapaz de pelear por el cansancio. Sin embargo, podemos darte la armadura de dragón. Solo durará 20 minutos y tiene un conteo de 20 segundos para prepararnos, ya que será la primera vez que la usarás, con un descontado de uso más veloz si recibes mucho daño. Además de que se inhabilitará la Sacred Gear por dos o tres semanas al forzar la aparición de la armadura. Una mierda, ¿Eh?

[( Él dice la verdad, compañero. La cuestión de utilizar la Balance Breaker es una necesidad grave ahora, ya que no tienes ningún tipo de experiencia en peleas y te enfrentarás a un maō. El tener el sistema inhabilitado por un tiempo no debería ser problema serio ya que no estarás haciendo cosas con utilidad en todo este tiempo y tu entrenamiento deberá ser físico y mental más que nada. Recuerda que las Sacred Gear evolucionan según los deseos del portador. Todas estas limitantes podrán desaparecer si entrenas duro y te vuelves más fuerte de lo que ahora eres naturalmente.

_Ante las palabras de ambos dragones, el muchacho solo se encontraba nervioso, con una expresión sin poder moldearse. Logró parpadear una vez, afilando la mirada hacia el maō._

[ Que así sea, muchacho. Con honor, hasta el final… Aguanta veinte segundos.

\- ¡Así que esto estaban haciendo aquí! ¡No pienso perderme esto!

_Sirzechs apareció junto a la maid en un círculo mágico. Ambos se mostraban sorprendidos por la escena frente a ellos, así como curiosidad._

\- Sirzechs-sama, el papeleo debe ser terminado para hoy…

\- ¡Grayfia! ¡Presta atención a esto, ya que te servirá para entrenar a Issē! ¡Ya llamé a Ajuka para que no se lo pierda!

_Fiel a su naturaleza de persuasión, el maō lucifer logró desviar la atención de la maid en el enfrentamiento al recordarle que mañana mismo ella debería emprender un entrenamiento rutinario para el muchacho._

_Devuelta en la contienda, el maō presenciaba el dilema mental del muchacho mientras intentaba identificar lo que sentía que tenía el muchacho dentro de su ser._

( Esto no es normal… Ese chico está escondiendo algo. Lleva un día como demonio, pero parece que es mucho más tiempo. )

[ ¡Activation count! ¡20! – Recalcaron ambos guanteletes a unísono.

_Inmediatamente, el muchacho comenzó a correr como un humano, lento y muy visible, hacia el maō en zigzag. Este solo alzó la mano, generando un círculo mágico de color rojo suave._

_El dragón era lento, ya que corría con dos de sus patas, pero se demostraba que era consciente de no ser directo hasta llegar al enemigo, procurando poder evitar contacto con la mano que lo apuntaba._

\- Combate cuerpo a cuerpo muy por debajo de lo básico. ¡Falta pulirlo! – Declaró el maō esperando el puñetazo que el muchacho intentaba dar a su rostro.

_Instinto. Por una extraña razón, sintió que el muchacho estaba por golpearlo intensamente, razón por la que invocó unos tres círculos más sobre la misma mano, recibiendo el impacto con fuerza._

_Explosión. Una intensa explosión ocurrió justo tras el impacto. El dragón tenía su puño impactado contra la mano del maō sorprendido por tener uno de los círculos mágicos agrietados, con dos pulverizados por el impacto._

\- ¡Esto es prometedor! ¡Pero mis piezas pueden lograr algo como esto mil veces mejor!

[( ¡Compañero/Mocoso, aléjate!

_Separó al muchacho de un jalón, permitiéndose tomar distancia, para luego patearlo intensamente en el pecho, mandándolo a volar contra una pared que resonó con el impacto, partiéndose en pedazos._

\- ¡Falbium! ¡Le prometí a mi hermana llevarlo intacto, maldita sea! – Gritó la maō algo furiosa por la falta de tacto de su compañero.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué vaya con más intensidad?! ¡Como digas! – Dijo el hombre con una repentina sonrisa agresiva, que anonadó a los maōs presentes, mientras se lanzaba contra el muchacho.

\- Que Falbium este despierto y así de emocionado, quiere decir que vio algo prometedor en ese chico. – Declaró inesperadamente Ajuka detrás de todos, deslumbrándose con unos binoculares para ver al muchacho.

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – Consultó el maō Lucifer poco sorprendido.

\- Estaba detrás de ti luego de que le dijiste a Grayfia sobre esto. Por cierto, Grayfia, el dragón es soltero. Probar no te viene mal… - Llegó a declarar el maō Beelzebub antes de ser enterrado en el suelo de un impacto devastador por una maid avergonzada que no dijo nada del tema.

\- No deberías burlarte de los años de soltería de una mujer, Aju-chan. O yo podría ser la siguiente en golpearte. – Declaró Serafall con una sonrisa infantil y una mirada sensual que no le prometía más que dolor al pobre maō.

\- Tomo nota de eso… - Declaró como si nada mientras seguía observando al muchacho por debajo de la barandilla con binoculares, con la cintura enterrada en el suelo.

_Regresando a la pelea, Issē estaba saliendo a duras penas de la pared. No había dolido el impacto, pero si lo había desorientado._

_Instinto. Bajó la cabeza, evadiendo un cuerpo entero que se estrelló detrás de él. Comenzó a correr, adolorido por el primer golpe, alejándose del área._

( ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA SIENTO QUE PASAN HORAS CON ESTE CONTEO DE MIERDA?! – Declaró al ver que aún faltaban doce segundos.

_Giro. El muchacho volvió en sus pasos y comenzó a correr hacia el hombre que salía del hueco completamente listo._

( ¡VOY A PARTIRLE LA CARA HASTA QUE ESA PORQUERÍA TERMINE!

_Un rotundo golpe en la mejilla tan mal dado devolvió al maō a la pared. Entonces, una lenta pero potente serie de golpes comenzó a azotar el agujero, permitiendo a los de afuera ver los destrozos que tenían los zócalos de las paredes, así como su estructura que retumbaba por la vibración del área._

\- ¿Alguien quiere hacer un "piedra, papel o tijera" para pagar los arreglos de este escenario subterráneo? ¿O le dejamos todo a Falbium? – Consultó Ajuka al ver que todo caía a pedazos por la agresividad de ambos. El ascensor seguramente se caerá en el momento que este piso se destroce.

\- Yo creo que deberíamos pagar todos. Nunca lo vi tan contento desde antes de ser maō y que dijera que ser uno era aburrido.

\- Yo no lo veo justo. ¡Él le está partiendo la cara a mi hermano legal! Aunque… Él tiene dos sangres. Por ende... ¡Sirz-chan! ¡Necesito dos identificaciones para Issē! ¡Una debe decir que es mi hermano legal! ¡Otra debe decir que es dueño de un clan propio! ¡Hazme caso! ¡Luego les explicaré lo que descubrí!

\- ¿Eh? De acuerdo. Sea lo que sea que digas, seguramente es muy importante. Grayfia, rescátalo en cuanto las cosas se pongan feas, ¿Sí?

_La sirvienta asintió sin dudar ante la orden de su [Rey]. Él era un hombre problemático y a veces le encantaba comportarse como un niño, siendo la clara imagen de ser un Sis-con la cruz que deterioraba su seriedad y firmeza a la hora de ser un maō. Eso ahora mismo señalaba que el desgraciado quería escapar de sus responsabilidades con otras impuestas por la maō._

\- Recuerde que cuando termine debe terminar el papeleo… **O yo lo llevaré allí por las malas, Sirzechs-sama. **– Dictaminó la maid alto y claro, generando una tensa sonrisa en el maō que sentía sus esperanzas morir.

\- Lo intenté… Je, je, je. Vuelvo en un rato… - Dijo el de cabello rojo con tono muerto y unas pocas ganas de vivir aparentemente.

_Entonces, una extraña energía hizo que todos vieran el campo de batalla. El maō parece que había golpeado en muchas partes y continuidades al muchacho, pero este se encontraba firme y en pie, aún que adolorido. Sus guanteletes destellaban una intensa energía._

[ ¡Over Booster! ¡Double Welsh Dragon at maximum power! ¡Balance Breaker! ¡Double Welsh Dragon Enhanced!

_Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, puesto que no esperaban la activación del gran "bug" que tenían las Sacred Gears. Una falla que Dios no había arreglado en la que las emociones del portador, o el sacrificio del mismo a un coste máximo, generaban una gran potencia en el dispositivo, permitiendo al portador alcanzar un nivel de poder capaz de cambiar el mundo._

_En este caso, este sistema era imposible de alcanzar a temprano uso. Por ende, todos supusieron que él había elegido el sacrificio. En este caso, temían del coste de utilizar dicho potencial en el joven._

_Armadura. Rápida cual tormenta, las piezas de una armadura roja comenzaron a desplegarse rápidamente sobre el dragón, aparentemente en mal estado y con una composición aparentemente incomoda y muy mal formada._

[ La joroba estropea la armadura, así como tus piernas poco flexionadas. Tienes mucho camino por delante, compañero.

_El dragón observó al maō y este sonrió, envolviéndose en su propia aura de una manera agresiva, cruzándose de brazos en pleno vuelo, mostrando unas doce alas de demonio._

\- ¡Golpéame, chico!

( ¡NO ME SUBESTIMES, MALDITO!

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Explosion! ¡Dragon Shoot at doble latence!

_Todos pudieron notar como una pequeña esfera de energía se manifestaba cuando las cabezas de dragón, que repentinamente abrieron sus hocicos, mostraron el brillo intenso que se expulsó con enorme fuerza en donde se encontraba elevado el maō. Ante este acto, una brutal estela de energía roja arrasó con el predio y el área en el que el maō se encontraba, siendo que este se mostró precavido un segundo antes del impacto._

\- ¡MAGNIFICO! ¡ESAS HABILIDADES SON POBRES, PERO ALCANZARAN A UN "EXTRA DEMON" CON ESFUERZO! – Fue el rotundo grito que todos pudieron oír entre el desastre.

_Cuando el desastre pasó, todos pudieron ver como el maō Falbium se hallaba con su aura encima, aun volando en el lugar donde recibió el ataque, observando parte de una desvanecida parte de lo que era un techo y pared en donde entraba agua y podía observarse el cielo demoniaco. Parte de la estructura subterránea de la torre de los maōs había sido devastada con el bestial ataque._

( ¡ESO NO FUE TODO!

[ ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Explosion!

_Una rápida capacidad de salto le permitió llegar hacia el maō, proyectando un intenso golpe al rostro de su rival que, sin pudor alguno, le dejó dar con todas sus fuerzas._

( ¡NO HE ACABADO!

[ ¡Dragon Shoot!

_Devolviéndolo a la tierra al enterrarlo con el arrastre del puñetazo, tres ráfagas de energía fueron disparadas desde el hocico derecho de su brazo, devastando el área y levantando enormes capas de vapor a raíz del agua evaporada por el calor de la energía._

\- El futuro de los demonios… en la palma de nuestras manos. Con este joven, puedo asegurarles a todos ustedes, amigos míos, que los ancianos no cambiaran el futuro de los jóvenes nunca más - Declaraba el hombre mientras volteaba y observaba a todos con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

[ Burst. Reset.

_Caída. Issē perdió la armadura antes de tiempo, cayendo completamente exhausto mientras el agua comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, alzándolo como si se encontrara en una piscina, respirando agitado._

[ Le dijimos que no forzara el límite. Al menos dejó una gran impresión, ¿No?

[ Ya cállate, hermano…

…

\- ¡Lo sabía! ¡JA, JA, JA!

_Por primera vez en la historia, Falbium, con un hematoma pequeño en la mejilla y la barba algo chamuscada, se encontraba completamente despierto y contento, aplaudiendo y saltando de aquí para allá, cual niño que recibe un regalo súper anhelado. Su ropa no mostraba ningún rasguño desde la pelea, a excepción de un poco de mugre, humedad por el agua o destrozos en las esquinas de las mangas o derivados._

_Los cuatro maōs se encontraban en la oficina de Sirzechs, mientras este y el dragón, ya consciente gracias a una poco practica magia curativa de Serafall, estaban preparando el registro. La maō [Leviathan] había notificado a sus compañeros la condición del muchacho, enorgulleciendo a [Asmodeus] por haber logrado adivinar dicha condición, siendo una especie de mezcla de sangres la que volvían al muchacho un ser considerado "Extra Demonio", un demonio de sangre pura que no entraba en el catálogo de los 72 pilares._

\- ¡Muchacho! ¡Eres increíble! ¡Quiero formar parte de tu entrenamiento para cuidar a la chica!

_Así como pidió el maō, el dragón agradeció. Sin embargo, declinó la oferta por temer a morir en sus manos, con la condición de probar sus mejoras en combate con él, con la misma sensación de estar a punto de morir, exceptuando que ahora tendría tiempo para evitarlo, cosa que el maō aceptó sin problema alguno con una aterradora sonrisa._

\- Entonces… ¿Qué sangre porta, aparte de la Sitri? – Consultó intrigada la maid, observando al dragón de reojo que no cambiaba su expresión desde ayer. Que suerte, ya que no lograría notar los nervios que tenía porque descubriera algo que lo tachara de peligroso e involucrara al muchacho en una condición en donde su cabeza rodara por el suelo.

\- No lo sé. Probablemente un Glasya-Labolas. Debemos investigar eso cuando Issē pueda ver a sus padres y contarles de todo lo que ocurre. Además de recorrer los clanes obteniendo información, lo que levantaría sospechas.

_El aludido solo suspiró, exhausto y preocupado. Tenía un ojo con un hematoma, al igual que otras partes del cuerpo, y el cabello algo alborotado._

\- ¡Sonríe, [Tane Gādian]! – Comentó el maō Lucifer con cierta burla y gracia por el rostro demacrado del dragón. El muchacho apenas pudo reaccionar antes sentir un intenso flash que arrugo su rostro. – Tendré las copias en un santiamén.

_Sin duda alguna, esta nueva vida del muchacho era mucho más que intensa, entretenida y divertida._

\- Oh. Casi lo olvidaba, [Tane Gādian]. Tu habitación está hecha y lista para que puedas instalarte. Me he tomado la molestia de traer todas las cosas que tenías. Excepto tu pornografía, la cual Sōna quemó cuando la vio en mis manos. Lo siento.

_Bueno, quizás no tan divertida… Incluso hasta agónica en cierto punto._

…

\- ¡H-Hola, familia! ¡[Tane Gādian] está entero, como prometí!

\- ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICABA ESO DE "NO LE HARÉ NADA"?!

\- [A-Asmodeus] y él querían pelear. N-No pude detenerlos.

\- ¡Si padre lo ve así, te matará! ¡No, nos matará a ambas! Espera, ¡¿PELEÓ CON UN MAO?!

_¿Qué ocurre? Simple. El muchacho, ahora hermano legal de Sōna, ya que el patriarca de la casa había entregado un papeleo valioso a primera hora en la mañana a los maōs, se encontraba comiendo dos manzanas doradas mientras bebía leche pasteurizada en botellas muy pequeñas, sentado en el suelo. Su cuerpo continuaba lleno de hematomas que ya no dolían y se remarcaban en un negro intenso, como si fuesen viejas, demostrando que una sanación interna se efectuaba con eficiencia y rapidez. Saji, con un peinado elegante hacia atrás y traje de etiqueta, veía este metabolismo con sorpresa mientras mascaba una manzana dorada, notando que su Sacred Gear se materializaba inconscientemente, aclamando cada ingesta de manzana con un brillo rojo en las gemas del aparato._

[ Esas manzanas funcionan muy bien en ti, compañero. Increíble. Tu cuerpo se repone con mayor eficiencia.

[( Supongo que es la influencia de la doble sangre. ¡Es casi imposible que cumpla un efecto positivo tan rápido al combinarlo con leche de vaca!

_Tsubaki, Momo, Tomoe y Tsubasa veían esto con sonrisas pequeñas, siendo estas las expresiones de las pocas veces en la que ambos amigos compartían un momento pacifico de esa manera. Aún con tantos cambios en medio de la vida de ambos, mantenían un buen momento de amistad. Qué propio._

\- ¡Oh! ¡Mira mi identificación, viejo! ¡Me veo guapo, ¿no?! – Comentó el rubio, orgulloso, mientras exponía una credencial con una fotografía bien enmarcada. En realidad, la identificación era innecesaria para él, ya que era [Peón] de la heredera, por lo que no requería una a partir de hoy. Sin embargo, si subía de rango a clase media, esto le serviría con solo renovarlo, evitando el papeleo.

( ¡YES! ¡YES! ¡YES! ¡YES! – Aclamaban Momo y Tomoe con la nariz sangrando y una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- ¿Gorh? ¡Gah!

_Issē mostró la suya, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada extraña por su rostro demacrado. El rubio tampoco pudo evitarlo al ver la pobre expresión que mostró en el frame de la foto. Era histórico._

_La foto mostraba un rostro corroído por el movimiento en donde se veía a un bizco dragón con la lengua algo suelta entre su hocico cerrado, que se asemejaba a un perro sacudiéndose el agua tras un baño. El maō no cambió la imagen por ver esto muy divertido seguramente._

_Por cierto, la otra credencial la guardó en la dimensión de respaldo bajo orden de la maō, sin permiso de mostrarla ante nadie. Ella la había hecho para corroborar situaciones futuras._

_El domingo, día tradicional de ambientes familiares y tranquilidad, se había hecho un poco caótico en el Inframundo a raíz de una extraña devastación poderosa por la mano de una extraña energía roja que devastó un piso subterráneo de la torre y casi alcanza el castillo del clan Agares que estaba cerca de esta. Otra vez, el maō [Beelzebub] asumió las consecuencias diplomáticas de la situación y [Asmodeus], que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y portaba un hielo en su mejilla, ya que se sentía orgulloso de portarla, se encargó de los gastos sin problemas… Además de tener que desagotar el subsuelo, que se asemejaba a una piscina gigante._

\- Es un hecho. Esa armadura siempre tiene la capacidad de superar hasta a los dioses.

\- Calla. Aquí no, Falbium…

\- ¡Si no lo hablo con alguien, enloqueceré!

_Finalmente, estamos en el almuerzo. Issē ya había comido, por lo que rechazó su asiento en el suelo, entre Serafall y Saji, y se posó detrás de Sōna, enorgulleciendo al patriarca con su presencia e incomodando a la mencionada, no por la distancia, sino por la situación y la bestialidad del dragón._

\- ¿Cómo está transcurriendo el día para ustedes, jóvenes? Espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas aquí y se sientan cómodos, ya que esto formará parte de su futuro si siguen acompañando a mi hija. [Tane Gādian], recién recuerdo que debemos delimitar tu territorio para cuando concluyas tus deberes como guardián a futuro, antes de figurar como heredero si mi hija rechaza el puesto o logra más grandes metas que le impidan tenerla. Preséntate en mi oficina cuando tu labor se haya concluido.

_Este asintió una vez, recordando momentáneamente que había ciertos hábitos de sirviente que podría aprender de muchos de sus mangas y novelas ligeras. Esperaba que Sōna no hubiera destruido esas pertenencias. No prestó atención alguna a las palabras del lord, por lo que no comprendió más que su presencia en la oficina. _

[( Recuerda que puedes guardar muchas cosas en ese espacio infinito. Piensas en lo que quieres en tus manos, o cola, y tu mente hará el resto para traerlo nuevamente. Ten cuidado. Eso cobra un mísero porcentaje de magia que hace la diferencia en un combate. Además, debes procurar que nadie pueda ver esto o deberás "silenciarlo". Un testigo de tus actos será un problema en el futuro. – Recomendó la gema derecha con seriedad. No había muchas opciones, y ser descubierto como demonio dragón por los desconocidos no era una de ellas.

_Al comprender las últimas palabras de la gema, una extraña sensación de hostilidad brotó dentro del muchacho ante la nada misma. Se vio obligado a no poder fijarse en ello cuando sintió una mirada extraña a lo lejos. Al observar lo que serían los pasillos del comedor, no notó a nadie más que los sirvientes designados en el área._

\- ¿[Tane Gādian]-sama? ¿Ocurre algo? – Consultó uno de los sirvientes masculinos, que se encontraban en la fila de atrás de él, al notar su mirada dispersa repentinamente en la entrada.

_Él negó suavemente sin verlo. Sin embargo, en su interior, algo de incomodidad surcaba su ser. Algo pasó por el área, y, aunque no le prestó atención a él o al resto, era extraño. Su esencia no era común a los demás sirvientes del clan._

\- Quizás tengas hambre, muchacho. Las manzanas que has consumido han sido muy limitadas, ya que disponemos de poco almacenamiento en este momento…

\- ¡Atrapa, Issē! – Declaró la maō arrojándole una manzana dorada que Dios sabe de dónde consiguió.

_Con la maestría de un ser absoluto, la mano derecha tomó fácilmente dicho alimento, antes de darle cuatro mordidas y hacerla desaparecer de la existencia por completo. En realidad, aunque los que lo miraban con orgullo y respeto no lo sabrían, el Ddraig de la derecha se encargó de atraparla._

\- ¡Onee-sama! ¡Compórtate! ¡Estamos en la mesa! – Le recriminó la heredera con ira, conteniéndose al casi intentar azotar la mesa, ante el acto tan inmaduro de su parte.

\- ¡So-tan es aburrida! ¡Lero, lero, lero! – Se burló, ocasionando unas suaves risas por parte de Saji, algunos sirvientes, sus padres y Tsubaki.

_Esponjoso. Las pequeñas orejas de la heredera, así como su pequeña cola, aparecieron irradiando su estela de aura asesina. El muchacho no pudo evitar tentarse por alzar las manos y simular tener entre sus dedos (que hacían de pinzas que apretaban el aire cada tanto) dichos afelpados superiores que se removían según su temperamento._

\- ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que avergonzarme?! – Finalizó con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, levantándose de su asiento, saliendo del lugar. Issē notó esto y comenzó a seguirla, preocupado.

\- Déjala esta vez, [Tane Gādian]. Ella solo se avergüenza fácilmente y no le gusta mostrarlo. Pido disculpas por conocerla como alguien muy seria y fría. Eso es culpa mía. – Dejó en claro el patriarca a espaldas del muchacho, quien detuvo sus pasos. – Podemos abarcar algunos asuntos importantes antes de poder verla nuevamente, ¿Te pare-? Momento, ¿Por qué sus ojos están pintados de negro?

\- ¡C-Comencé a experimentar con mis pinturas y lo usé de modelo! – Logró balbucear la maō, algo preocupada por ser descubierta en el transcurso de la situación.

\- ¡Serafall! ¡Deja de jugar con él y compórtate como una maō! – Declaró el patriarca repentinamente, imitando gestos y movimientos de su hija menor.

[( Hipócrita… - Declararon todos los integrantes del cuerpo del dragón al ver esto.

\- Ufu, fu, fu. Cariño, imitas a nuestra hija. – Recriminó la matriarca con burla y elegancia.

\- ¡Kugh! ¡Kata! ¡Se supone que me apoyas!

\- Eso es hasta que te avergüenzas frente a los demás. Ufu, fu, fu…

[( Demonio. Ella es una verdadera demonio, chico.

[( Mismo digo. Es aterrador.

_Sin duda alguna, la familia Sitri no se distanciaba mucho de la suya. Diablos, ahora ya extrañaba a sus padres…_


	5. Life III: La Ira del Guardían

_**Corklein:**___Hola, bro. Me alegra que te guste la historia y escribas lo que opinas de ella, me es muy útil y lo aprecio.

Respecto al fandom, creo que es bastante grande, pero siempre tenemos el fanatismo por lo cliché (no soy la excepción). Volviendo al fic, perdón por la tardanza y espero disfrutes el capitulo. Nos vemos en la proxima.

_**Redclaw39:**_ Hey, bro! I'm glad you are liking the fanfic! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for giving me a chance! See ya in the next!

* * *

_Lunes. Decir que las posibilidades eran aptas era muy difícil para alguien no solo recién ingresado, sino también débil de capacidad. Issē tragó profundamente mientras, frente a él, había un árbol cubierto de círculos mágicos de color rojo con el símbolo del clan Gremory. Anoche había discutido con Bitru sobre su dominio terrenal al concretar sus servicios con la familia Sitri, asegurándole una porción de más del 15% de los recursos naturales del clan. Siendo que discutiría con los ancianos del clan a futuro un aumento de este porcentaje... Aun cuando el pobre dragón le pedía que parara de aumentarlos._

\- Este árbol cuenta con inmensos sellos de fuerza impuestos para dificultar su capacidad de poder levantarlo. Cuando sea capaz de poder arrancarlo de raíz y depositarlo en el suelo, los sellos desaparecerán. Adelante, [Gādian]. No perdamos tiempo.

_Cerca de él, Grayfia observaba al muchacho indeciso con seriedad. Este abrazó al árbol, comenzando a aplicar fuerza, jalándolo hacia arriba. Con gruñidos, jadeos y todo tipo de incomodidades visibles, el muchacho no pudo mover el tronco ni un milímetro, pero sí pudo desgarrar la tierra a su alrededor, así como crear un zanjado con sus patas._

\- Esto estará así hasta que logre removerlo. Hasta entonces, trabajara con esto por una hora y luego seguiremos con el resto de cosas. – Declaró ella con firmeza y dirección.

_El muchacho, asumiendo que las cosas serían así, prosiguió su entrenamiento en lo que muchos sirvientes hacían el mantenimiento del patio, mientras que Bitru observaba al muchacho con seriedad a lo lejos, desde un balcón._

\- ¿No crees que eres un poco duro con él? Recién lleva dos días como guardián. – Consultó Kata con una suave sonrisa mientras cosía sentada a su lado, sin despegar su vista de su labor. No estaba en contra de su plan de entrenamiento intensivo, pero lo veía un poco exagerado, casi tanto como cuando se encargó del de Serafall y Sōna, solo que este exigía más intensidad física que mágica como fue con las jóvenes.

\- Y mientras más días pasen, más tiempo perderá. El periodo escolar de primer año de él recién comenzaba y todo lo que conocía se le arrebató con ese atentado a su vida. Necesita reponerse y formarse completamente si anhela volver a ver a sus padres y tener una vida más posiblemente humana. No hay mucho secreto en sus motivaciones. Deberá esforzarse si busca una vida tranquila en lo que cuida de mis hijas... – Anunció el patriarca con seriedad y temple.

\- Comprendo. Solo no cometas los mismos errores que cometiste con ellas... o los que tu padre cometió contigo, amor... - Le dijo ella, interrumpiendo el trabajo y acariciando la espalda con suavidad, notando que este había hecho una mueca ante el acto.

\- Lo sé, Kata... Nadie más que yo es consciente de ello. No puedo permitirme que mis errores con Sōna y Serafall vuelvan a aparecer. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, debo de procurar cambiar las cosas... Y contarles a ellas lo que me pasó. Por qué fui tan inflexible con ellas...

\- No. Aún no estás preparado para contarles, Alh. Lo veo en tus ojos. Te duele portar su nombre. Sé que tanto sufres aún por pensar en lo que te hizo, por lo que pasaste... Soy tu esposa y soy una mujer. A mí no se me escapan esas cosas, cariño. – Declaró con algo de burla por el intento de firmeza del hombre. Este comprendió el comentario, bajando los hombros desanimado.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Y aún no puedo dejarla ir. - Comentó sintiéndose bastante abatido.

\- El tiempo no cierra todas las heridas, querido. Quizás solo él pueda reforzar nuestros lazos como familia. Dale una oportunidad... - Indagó ella procurando detener su labor para ver al hombre con cariño.

\- Se la estoy dando. Y velaré porque la llama de la antorcha que tiene encima arda hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda evitar derretirse al protegerla.

\- ¿Eso es lo que hacen los hombres? – Comentó con burla mientras veía como él se reponía lentamente.

\- No, Kata. Un hombre lo alzaría de brazos, lo llenaría de golpes y le mostraría la verdad con dureza y la firmeza que se deba. Un cobarde solo dependería de él para que la vea por sí solo, porque teme mostrárselo, y si lo ve fallar, asumiría su derrota y lo apoyaría moralmente.

\- ¿Tú eres un cobarde? – Consultó con seriedad, temiendo su respuesta.

\- Siempre lo he sido, amor. Gracias a ti no huyo de mi vida. De su legado. De lo que soy...

\- Aún recuerdo cuando te avergonzabas de tus orejitas de gatito. – Dijo repentinamente, cerrando los ojos mientras proseguía cosiendo.

\- ¡K-Kata...! – Aclaró el hombre con un sonrojo brutal mientras sostenía sus orejas de guepardo, avergonzado, mostrando una faceta tímida y débil hacia la mujer.

\- Ufu, fu, fu... Ahí está el hombre del que me enamoré. Tímido, inteligente, algo vanidoso y orgulloso. Pero uno que hizo lo que todo que los define como tal...

\- ¿Q-Qué cosa? – Consultó limpiándose el sudor de la frente, intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

\- Huir de un embarazo, asumir un matrimonio y regir su hogar con los riesgos que conlleva. Sōna es igual a ti. Eso no cabe duda. Estoy segura que Issē y ella harán buena pareja en cuanto se "acomode" a la familia. – Declaró ella con una sonrisa mientras miraba el atuendo en elaboración con cierto cariño.

_Partición. La barandilla de mármol del balcón fue duramente aplastada por una mano con un gesto de agresividad intensa. El aura del patriarca comenzó a elevarse brutalmente._

\- **Él y yo debemos hablar de eso seriamente...** – Recordó con tono sombrío mientras observaba al muchacho que estaba jalando el árbol con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Ufu, fu, fu. Lo condené~.

_Ella sí que era un demonio. En todos los sentidos que se pudieran mencionar, la familia Agares seguramente era aterradora._

* * *

_Fracaso absoluto. La hora finalizó con un Issē agotado y derribado contra el suelo por el agotamiento. En el proceso, se mostraban las marcas de la tierra desgarrada por las garras de sus patas traseras, así como marcas de pisadas. Pidió disculpas de todas las formas posibles a los sirvientes por eso._

_No se cansó del todo, ya que después de descansar 2 minutos, prosiguió con su estudio físico. Sus limitaciones eran grandes por su tamaño y joroba, por lo que Grayfia ideó un plan para poder acomodar su cuerpo con las condiciones óptimas y más elásticas posibles._

\- La perfección es imposible, [Tane Gādian]. Por eso nosotros solo siempre intentamos acercarnos lo más posible a su luz. Nuestras imperfecciones nos acercan siempre a los humanos. Nosotros, los seres sobrenaturales, jamás podremos alejarnos de esa realidad. Recuerde eso [Tane Gādian]. Le servirá para saber que la diferencia hacia los humanos son nuestros límites morales y físicos.

_Con las palabras sabias de Grayfia, comenzó la exigencia. El muchacho tuvo que hace lo equivalente a un entrenamiento:_

_Abdominales__. La exigencia de un ser que jamás había hecho deportes era de 50 por día para poder acomodarse a las exigencias. Pero Issē no tenía tiempo, ni estructura para ello. Por lo que se le impuso unas 25000. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, este método no servía de mucho ya que el muchacho no se agotaba._

\- Adelante, [Tane Gādian].

\- G-Gah...

_Por lo que necesitaba un ligero empujoncito de alrededor de más de 78000 toneladas, es decir, diez mil elefantes africanos, hizo que él sintiera una verdadera dificultad al realizar 20 seguidas._

_Correr__. Las limitaciones de la mansión daban constancia, por lo que Grayfia pensó que lo mejor sería hacerlo correr sin parar por el laberinto._

_Y "sin parar" no estaba de adorno. Lo hizo tener que correr, rodeando los pequeños trayectos cerrados que lo detuvieran, para encontrar una salida sin detenerse. Luego de media hora, el pobre logró salir completamente mareado y con medio laberinto devastado por los choques que tuvo contra este._

\- Es lento, [Tane Gādian]. Su cuerpo no es excusa para no tener piernas flexibles y permisibles.

_Pesas__. Si bien algo que el ser humano quiere es ser fuerte, no un puto tanque de músculos (al menos aquel que no se vuelve adicto a esto). Ese fue el motivo por el que Grayfia obligó al muchacho a someterse a cargas de peso que lo hicieran sentir levemente flexionado. Las cargas rondaban más de 9000 toneladas y apenas las sentía._

\- Recuerde siempre generar un trabajo en sus brazos, pierna y espalda. La fuerza no está en el peso que levanta, si no en cuanto es capaz de trabajar y tolerar en el proceso. Hacemos trabajo, no fuerza.

_Sentadillas__. El pobre apenas podía hacer 10 sin sentir que su joroba le traía dolor y problemas. Eso solo lo obligó a tener que hacer 50 por día._

\- Es trágico. Su espalda no le permite hacer sentadillas en condiciones. Deberá esforzarse duramente, [Tane Gādian]

_Bicicleta__. Dependiendo de las básicas movilidades, él, acostado de espaldas, con las patas al aire, comenzaba a patalear con sumo esfuerzo y agonía._

\- Sus patas son pesadas y demasiado gruesas. Tenga eso presente siempre.

_Salto en la soga__. Que decir de esto, apenas puedo hacer un salto seguido sin pisar la cuerda..._

_Finalmente, Flexiones. Lo último que no le costó, por lo que se le impuso más peso para trabajar. Con esto, Issē concluyó 7 horas de puro entrenamiento físico._

_Tras esto, Grayfia le dio descanso y libre albedrio. Él comió hasta reventar y, tras lograr digerir todo increíblemente rápido, continuó el entrenamiento por sí solo con ayuda de los Ddraig's._

_Sin embargo, el guardián no sabía que una fuerza maligna lo estaba espiando desde las sombras con una malévola sonrisa y una confianza implacable._

\- En este estado, yo tengo toda la ventaja...

* * *

_La noche cayó con normalidad. Sōna y su sequito aparecieron en la cena luego de las clases, siendo que Issē no había comido con ellos por ya estar en condiciones. Serafall no había aparecido en todo el día, ya que estaba en aparentes problemas con su serie televisiva. Eso sorprendió a Issē._

_Todo iba en condiciones. Hasta que, por primera vez, un encuentro lo hizo regir su seriedad. De entre todas las personas que pasaban por el salón con alimentos y provisiones, un sujeto destacó sobre todos._

_Mujer. Una damisela de cabello negro, con los atuendos apropiados de los sirvientes, y ojos bastante cerrados, caminaba portando un platillo para Saji, que se abrumaba por su belleza. Esta dejó el platillo, sobresaltando sus pechos frente al muchacho que baboseaba por varios motivos juntos, para luego retirarse con una sonrisa suave._

[( Interesante...

[( ¿Nos la cargamos en cuanto haga algo raro?

_Issē negó con suavidad, provocando que el dragón derecho bufara fastidiado. Él quería acción. Sin embargo, el aura que desprendía la mujer no era como la que había sentido el día pasado._

\- Issē, ¿Has tenido conflictos con el entrenamiento de hoy? Los informes de Grayfia dicen que tu situación es bastante complicada al saber ahora tus defectos físicos...

[ Él se adaptará fácilmente, patriarca Sitri. Siempre que tenga comida a su alrededor, su digestión hará el resto del trabajo.

_Sorpresa registrada. Él detectó que la mujer que percibió se mostró sorprendida ante este dato. Para luego reacomodarse en el lugar._

[( Bien hecho, izquierdo. Ahora todos saben de nuestro sistema enérgico.

[( ¡Ve a matarte! ¡Tú ni una mísera palabra dijiste!

\- Ya veo. Mañana comenzará tu educación mágica. Espero grandes avances en ello.

_Aura extraña. Nuevamente, una extraña presencia se mostró con discreción y desapareció con el mismo ante las puertas cerradas del pasillo principal del comedor, que da con las habitaciones._

[( ¿A ese lo podemos ejecutar si hace algo raro?

[( ¡Deja de involucrar en un asesinato a todo lo sospechoso!

* * *

_Martes. Issē comenzó a manifestar un esfuerzo sobrellevado gracias al entrenamiento de magia al que la maid lo sometió al enseñarle del elemento._

\- El poder mágico viene del aura. Si se concentra apropiadamente, notará que la firma de su elemento aparecerá también con ella. Su imaginación es la fuente de la magia...

_En efecto. Tras esta vaga explicación luego de un sinfín de tecnicismos que casi lo hacen aburrirse (y recibir un golpe de la maid en dicho caso), logró descubrir que naturalmente trabaja con tres elementos. Fuego, Agua y Tierra._

_Aparentemente, la fuerza su Sacred Gear, así como su sangre y cuerpo, bonificaban el control en dichos elementos. Así como descubrió que sus reservas de magia eran enormes por ser un dragón, pero su imaginación estaba muy limitada, por lo que sería muy difícil materializar sus usos. Estuvo varias horas así, hasta que finalmente cayó tieso sin pleno aviso. Grayfia comprendió que se había dormido, por lo que lo alzó en brazos y llevó a su habitación correspondiente, velando por él en la hora que durmió con masajes y cuidado dedicado, hasta que despertó y el entrenamiento prosiguió._

_Luego de 6 horas de esfuerzo intensivo, y una interrupción de una por su siesta, su entrenamiento con profesorado finalizó._

\- Psss. Issē. Tengo manzanas.

_Serafall apareció repentinamente luego de que ayer no se había presentado en la cena. Resultó que ella estuvo estudiando e investigando sobre todo tipos de familias demoniacas que pudieran tener una relación con su sangre. Al final, ella lo arrastró hacia la biblioteca, donde se encerraron y comenzaron un entrenamiento cerebral._

\- Esta es la "A" del alfabeto moderno. Esta la del anterior.

_Comenzando como si se tratase de un niño de jardín, Issē aprendió el vocabulario demoniaco actual y el antiguo, siendo que los Ddraig's aprovecharon y le enseñaron el dragónico a la muchacha, que se dedicó a estudiarlo en su hogar. Esto permitió que Issē pudiera comenzar a leer los libros de la biblioteca con lentitud y un lindo diccionario en mano, aprendiendo lenguajes de distintos tipos, variedad de artes de la guerra, actos misteriosos, etc._

_Para desgracia de ambos, se descubrió que el muchacho portaba una sangre aún más desconocida, puesto que no tenía ningún elemento más raro que la tierra al usar su magia, lo que dificultaba la investigación, ya que ninguna familia actual manipulaba dicho elemento._

_Y luego de la cena, soledad. Issē se encerró en la biblioteca, estudiando con los dragones toda la noche. Notando que conocimientos en matemáticas y astronomía terminaba reteniéndolas con una genialidad magistral, así como se tomaba el tiempo de idear teorías y resoluciones de lo que leía. Eso le parecía extraño, ya que matemáticas siempre fue un reto para sus exámenes escolares y siempre pasaba a duras penas. Ni hablar de los astros, donde siquiera lograba distinguir que era el "Cinturón de Orión" y ahora no solo lograba identificarla, incluso aseguraba que podía distinguir que dicha conjetura tenía cierto llamativo extraño sobre él._

_Luego prosiguió con los libros de magia. Gracias al conocimiento adquirido allí, el muchacho aprendió magia básica que Grayfia y Serafall le habían enseñado con más profundidad y descubrió una pequeña cosa de su imaginación. Tenía un elemento desconocido._

_Esta era una especie de estela morada. Su consistencia era de una masa gaseosa, y seguramente era algo desconocido, ya que Serafall siquiera supuso si era posible crear algo así. Decidió probarla en algunos elementos inanimados como jarrones o pilares, pero no tenía efecto. Entonces decidió probarlo sobre sí mismo._

[ Entonces, ¿Cuánto dura el efecto?

[ Si sigue así, no aguantará y comenzará a masturbarse. No quiero ver eso.

_El dragón había caído tieso contra el suelo. Su respiración era pesada y todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo en términos hormonales. Excitación. Él, aparentemente, había logrado convertir su lujuria en un elemento... Y no era el único efecto que logró..._

_Luego de unos minutos gracias a ciertos dragones expertos en cacería, el muchacho atrapó ratas vivas de los sótanos y calabozos vacíos del castillo, y las encerró en jaulas que logró tomar de varios almacenes en lo que los sirvientes lo perdían de vista. Luego se fue su habitación en el sótano, descubriendo que esta era una enorme sala blanca llena de consolas, ventanas impermeables con cuatro puertas corredizas automáticas. Al acceder a la habitación con solo acercarse a la puerta corrediza, notó que era un lugar increíblemente inmenso. Parecía fuera del aspecto natural de lo pequeña que se veía por fuera. Un rincón bien alejado de todo estaba preparado como si fuera su habitación, conteniendo casi todas las cosas que tenía en su habitación. A su lado tenía un baño sin privacidad alguna, algo que le ponía incómodo. En otro sector divisible, notó que había un inmenso set de entrenamiento físico. La ultima esquina tenía una bella biblioteca casi vacía con una banqueta posicionada entre esta. Notó una mesa vacía cerca de la biblioteca, por lo que arrastró las 8 jaulas que tenía en sus manos hacia allí. En ellos probó su nuevo elemento, así como otros que tenían variaciones del mismo color. Ni se molestó en notar la cama enorme y los muebles refinados con sus mangas ordenados ya que no tenía sentido ahora._

_Los resultados de la experimentación daban que las ratas terminaban teniendo relaciones entre ellas. Incluso se sorprendió cuando notó que estas cometían actos homosexuales y lésbicos, es decir, que sus elementos si variaban en los modos, mas no en el acto. Sin embargo, en otros casos era más raro, las ratas llegaban a lesionarse entre ellas entre el acto con el elemento morado más oscuro. Incluso algunas llegaban a copular con los cadáveres de algunas que asesinaban en el coito. Otras tendían a tener relaciones en orgias grandes. Entonces, por último, algo que lo impacto. Gordura. Repentinamente, algunas engordaban con el elemento morado más extrañamente viscoso._

_Para finalizar dichos experimentos, los dragones liquidaron a las ratas envolviéndolas en llamas e ingiriéndolas, perturbando al muchacho por la crueldad, facilidad y asquerosidad del acto. Con estos estudios y evaluaciones de cada uno de los elementos nuevos que descubrió, sumados al análisis de actos de las maids del castillo y los libros de los que se nutrió. Issē siguió preparándose hasta el día siguiente._

[ Para la otra, las gordas debemos bañarlas en sal.

[ Nos terminaría destrozando la lengua... y le daría hipertensión.

[ ¡Ni que fuera un humano!

* * *

_Miércoles. Día de estudios como sirviente y ser vivo. Issē, aun con sus dificultades físicas, continuaba su entrenamiento y sus intentos de remover el árbol con sellos mientras que esperaba a Grayfia, que se encargaba de instruirlo con el arte de la servidumbre y la historia, llegara._

\- ¿Es temporada de apareamiento? Todas las ardillas están teniendo cambios hormonales severos ahora... - Notó una de las sirvientas que recogía bayas de los arbustos.

\- Quizás la naturaleza del reino está teniendo cambios luego de la inclusión de [Tane Gādian]. Es normal que su presencia altere la naturaleza al ser un dragón. Habrá que andar con ojo y notificar a Bitru-sama de estos actos.

_En efecto, Issē continuó sus experimentos con un poco menos de discreción notando los mismos efectos en distintos animales. Todo mientras intentaba arrancar el árbol que seguía en pie desde que Grayfia lo reforzó._

\- [Tane Gādian-sama]. Lamento interferir con su entrenamiento, pero su tutora lo espera. – Notificó Fiah quien había estado asesorando sus investigaciones hace poco.

* * *

_Como era de esperar, Grayfia le enseñó todo teóricamente y le demostraba como hacer ciertos actos y actividades. Se dedicaron a cocinar, limpiar, lavar, etc. Las actividades básicas que Issē debería conocer sin más mientras seguía practicando su magia básica._

\- Día concretado. Va mejorando en sus aspectos mágicos y conocimientos, [Tane Gādian]. Buen trabajo. Pero enfoque todo lo que tiene también en su trabajo físico. No lo olvide.

_Ahora vemos la cena. Issē seguía practicando su magia de tierra en su mano izquierda y la de agua en la derecha, generando esferas que mantenía redondas en sus manos._

\- El informe de Grayfia dice que has mejorado en muchos índices de sus capacidades. Felicidades, [Tane Gādian]. Estás haciendo un espléndido trabajo.

_Las palabras del patriarca quedaron en el olvido cuando repentinamente, Ajuka Beelzebub apareció repentinamente en un círculo mágico. Por cuestiones extrañas, él se hallaba con un traje de científico chamuscado y con el cabello alborotado._

\- Buenas noches a todos. Espero no interrumpir algo.

\- En absoluto, Ajuka-sama. ¿Buscaba a [Tane Gādian]?

\- En efecto, Bitru. Vengo por el muchacho. Quiero analizar su cuerpo con escaneos y algunas cosas. Grayfia me contó de su joroba y creo que puedo ayudar con eso. Por cierto, Serafall te envía esto, Issē.

_El maō le lanzó una manzana dorada, la cual él atrapó y consumió inmediatamente, confiado. Sin embargo, su rostro se arrugó del asco repentinamente._

[ ¡Asqueroso! ¡¿Por qué diablos tiene un sabor salado y agrio?!

[ ¡AAAAAH! ¡ESTO ES UNA AGONIA! ¡PAREN ESTE SUFRIMIENTO!

_Los Ddraig's se mostraban realmente afectados por esta sustancia, así como notaban que su portador quería vomitar y defecar al mismo tiempo._

\- Experimento 1: La sustancia que debía mejorar las propiedades de la manzana, aparentemente, corrompió el sistema nutritivo de la manzana...

El maō comenzó a anotar con dedicación sus descubrimientos.

[[ ¡AVISANOS DE ESTAS COSAS!

_Agonía crónica. Sin poder aguantar más, Issē salió corriendo del comedor, destrozando las puertas y muros con su cuerpo, sosteniendo su estómago y demostrando un estado deplorable al intentar sostener su trasero varias veces, intentando que algo no saliera sin su consentimiento._

\- ¡Espera, [Tane Gādian]! ¡No jales la cadena, debo analizar la materia fecal!

[[ ¡Eso es asqueroso! ¡DEJA DE SEGUIRNOS! ¡NO LO ESTUDIES MIENTRAS DEFECA!

* * *

_Jueves. Sōna suspira mientras sus ojos portan ojeras obviamente notorias. Las cosas estaban algo difíciles por bastantes situaciones que han pasado desde hace poco._

_Primero, el conocimiento de la desaparición del muchacho ahora dragón. El instituto al que acudía se conmocionó cuando se enteraron que se viralizó el anuncio de que Issē Hyōdō, el joven que estaba generando problemas por actitudes pervertidas, fue aceptado en una conocida empresa medica privada que anunció que solicitaba su presencia en otro país para patentarle estudios. Los amigos que tenía se alteraron y no creían en la noticia. No fue hasta que comenzó la rutina diaria sin él que demostraron una depresión obvia por no haberse despedido de él, así como no poder hablar nuevamente, y finalmente odiarlo por siquiera decir una palabra al respecto hacia ellos._

_Ella comprendía la molestia de los jovenes y se sentía mal por como terminaron las cosas con el dragón. Ellos fueron los únicos amigos que tuvo, a raíz de su perversión como enlace, pero el muchacho siempre velaba porque esa amistad nunca se quebrara. Si Issē pudo ser amigo de Saji, aun cuando comentaba sus deseos lascivos sin pudor, ¿Quién era ella y cualquier humano para juzgarlo por completo?_

_Segundo, denuncias continuas de los clubes femeninos de acoso falso y desconfianza del dúo que ya no se hallaba en la actividad de acoso por espionaje de Saji, con quien habían comenzado a desarrollar charlas para obtener información de Issē. Esto comenzó a estresarla, hasta el grado de comenzar a ignorar cada una de las denuncias o verlas sin esfuerzo._

_Tercero, la atención, orgullo y apreciación de su padre y madre hacia Issē. Eso le estaba irritando y la corroía en celos. Lo había comentado con su hermana, pero ella fingió demencia e ignoró la situación. Sin embargo, le dijo seriamente que olvidara todos esos pensamientos negativos, ya que ella no quería pensar cosas como esas o preocuparse por su hermana querida. Issē era uno más y había llegado a ellos a manos de una tragedia, no merecía presión ni más malos tratos de los que la Caído le dio._

_Cuarto, los exámenes iniciales iniciaron. El estudio le estaba costando por los pensamientos anteriormente mencionados. Esto la estaba frustrando e irritaba._

_Quinto, Ruruko molestaba demasiado con su desconfianza hacia el chico. Estaba pensando seriamente castigarla si seguía insistiendo en tantas ideas de supervisión así._

_Sexto, el pobre castaño quedó jodidamente intoxicado toda la noche tras el experimento del maō. El pobre no pudo salir de los baños en toda la noche. Fue la primera vez que se tuvieron que utilizar las máscaras de oxígeno de emergencia para entrar allí y arreglar el sistema de drenaje a las 3 a.m._

_Luego de levantarse de la cama, avanzó hasta el baño de la habitación. Abrió el espejo, sacando su cepillo de dientes y su pasta dental, luego lo cerró, mostrando su cabello desarreglado y sus ojeras molestas._

\- Lo que faltaba...

_Tras acondicionarse y maquillarse un poco para ocultar su deplorable estado, salió encontrándose con Issē parado en la puerta con los ojos sumamente abiertos como de costumbre._

\- Déjame adivinar... ¿Venías a despertarme? Me levanto a las 6. A las 7 desayuno y acondiciono, para luego irme a la escuela. Eres lento, poco coordinado y requieres mucha práctica.

_Había sido muy dura y se había rebajado a descargar un poco de sus frustraciones con él. El rostro de Issē se arrugó con algo de pena, seguro que por haber fallado y regañado por su protegida. Sin embargo, se sostuvo con la mayor dignidad que tuvo en ese momento._

_Suspiró. Él no tenía culpa de nada y ella simplemente había sido muy poco favorable para el muchacho desde su cambio en la vida. Técnicamente le debía la vida al ayudarla con los asuntos con los maōs._

\- Vamos a comer. Se hace tarde.

_Sin dudar, él le siguió el paso, incomodándola por su apariencia bastante salvaje, así como que solo portaba pantalones. Era realmente disgustante e incómodo para ella._

_Lo único que ella quería era que el tiempo pasara rápido para dejar de pensar en todas las situaciones que padecía._

* * *

[ ¿Los demonios no viven en la superficie?

\- No está prohibido, pero es un taboo. Resulta que hace años, hubo un incidente con un demonio que casi es captado por una cámara humana y fue viralizado. Gracias a la mala calidad, se dio a conocer como un video retocado. La corte de ancianos declaró que, si no se tomaban medidas correspondientes, la guerra podría reanudarse en territorio humano con el hecho que estos mismos sepan de nuestra existencia.

_Issē luchaba por mantener el balance de una taza de café entre múltiples libros, mientras tenía un pie al aire, también con muchos libros, sosteniendo una taza de café. Lo mismo con sus brazos y cabeza. Grayfia lo evaluaba mientras hablaba con los Ddraigs._

\- Bien. Ahora, portación de platillos. Luego seguiremos con la cocina.

_Luego de ser rescatado por la maid, el muchacho solo se mostraba agotado por la cantidad de cosas básicas que debía aprender._

[ Compañero, no podrás suicidarte de un disparo. Las balas humanas no sirven contra los dragones.

_La bestia bufó molesta ante dicha información, sin pensar lo ventajosa que sería. No rebuscó más pensamientos suicidas, por lo que siguió acompañando a la maid._

* * *

_Frustración. El día no había sido para nada tranquilo para Sōna que estaba lidiando con una semana llena de estrés._

_La historia no había cambiado, pero ahora se sumaba a Saji en las denuncias fantasmas. Ya esto le parecía el colmo. Ruruko incluso habló con el rubio con respecto a acercarse al dúo pervertido, pero este se mostró reacio a escucharla._

\- Creo que merecen ayuda y comprensión ante sus dudas por lo de Issē. Él pidió que no se les lavara el cerebro cuando Beelzebub-sama lo ofreció, y yo opino lo mismo. Pero si yo sé del paradero de mi amigo y su estado, ¿No es justo intentar tranquilizarlos y darles esperanzas de que volverá? – Declaró Saji al interrumpir el monologo de su compañera, que disponía alrededor de 50 aparentes pruebas de incriminación.

_Eso dijo Saji, quien era el más consciente del miedo y preocupación disimuladas de Issē. Lo conocía mejor que nadie. Pero claro que no entendía que se sentía ser un monstruo gigante, por lo que siempre esperaba estar al margen del sentir de su amigo._

_Sōna entró al castillo, siendo recibida por los sirvientes para despojarle de sus cosas poco prácticas, disponiendo de su colocación en su habitación. Por otra parte, ella avanzaba lentamente, con algo de agotamiento._

* * *

[ ¿No tienen magia de vestimenta o cosas así?

\- No. Esa magia la dispusieron los antiguos demonios que residían este mundo. El maō Beelzebub está investigando una solución a ello. Los demonios ancianos debatieron si mantener los trucos básicos de magia en los herederos era buena idea, pero prefirieron cambiar los métodos y la cultura para reformarnos de cero.

[ Ya veo... Tu amo, el maō Lucifer, ¿No es del clan Gremory?

\- En efecto, así es. Si quiere saber algo con respecto a la situación de la heredera, le aseguro que han estado ocurriendo varias cosas. Por ahora, ella recibió un golpe en su orgullo al hacerle creer que usted se encuentra muerto, por lo que está pasando por una depresión y una culpabilidad a raíz de las decisiones que se tomaron en el acto y la presente de declaraciones que tiene su clan en respuesta. La compensación que deseamos usted pueda reclamar será puesta en campaña en cuanto pueda reacomodarse en condiciones y demuestre ante la heredera las consecuencias de su accionar contra usted, así como que se encuentra con vida. Es eso lo que pudimos hacer para evitar que pierda toda su vida ante los ancianos que andaban indagando en el tema.

[ Comprendo. Gracias por aclarar la duda muda.

\- Siempre que se trate de algo que esté a mi alcance, será un placer ayudar e informar. Entonces... Más alto, [Tane Gādian]

_El muchacho alzó el platillo que contaba con un sinfín de libros que disponían de muchas tazas de café mientras se sostenía en una pierna._

* * *

_El día estaba por finalizar sin más que un problema con el hábito de Issē de comer todo lo que veía en vez de cocinarlo, por lo que el entrenamiento de la maid se llenó de golpes de castigo para el pobre dragón hambriento. Sin embargo, las maids de la zona se apiadaron de él y le prepararon una cena digna por su entrenamiento... y la lastima colectiva._

_Ahora se hallaba caminando por el castillo, en búsqueda del paradero de Sōna con su nariz. Debía admitir que su olor era bastante difícil de distinguir entre todos los habitantes del castillo. Más que nada porque solo reconocía al de Serafall._

_Sangre en su nariz. Su mano tuvo que detenerse al recordar el andar sensual de la mujer y su aparente busto básico que rondaba entre sus preferencias mínimas. Siendo una mujer mayor, esto iba por puntos extras._

_Aura. Su cuello dio un giro repentino hacia su espalda, puesto que su cuerpo detectó el aura extraña que había estado detectando en la zona apareció en un alrededor de 20 metros. Sin mucho por considerar, se arrojó en cuatro patas en búsqueda del ser, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, listos para atacar._

_Y cuando giraba la esquina en la que se estaba por encarar a dicho ser, se encontró a un niño de cabello verde que portaba unos rollos de papel mientras caminaba tranquilo, abrumándose al ver a la criatura aparecer en dos patas, apunto de aparentemente espantarlo._

_Silencio. La bestia aparentaba un bípedo de piernas flexionadas con las garras altas al lado de su rostro. Pareciendo un villano monstruoso de dibujos animados con el rostro lleno de confusión. Ante dicha escena, el niño sonrió y le apuntó._

\- ¡Bowser rojo!

_¡GOLPE BAJO! ¡NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA AGONIZÓ TERRIBLEMENTE DEL IMPACTO CRITICO QUE RECIBIÓ EN EL PECHO AL OIR ESO!_

[ ¡PFFFFF! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡PATETICO!

[ ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡ME ORINO DE LA RISA!

_Por otra parte, quien no tomó bien la mención fue Issē, que se hallaba arrodillado con el rostro contra una pared, agobiado por la humillación y la patética comparación al que fue sometido con su simple intento de intimidación._

_Tras aliviarse a sí mismo dicha sensación, observó al niño. Su cabello era verde lacio y sus ojos morados. Sostenía unos rollos de papel anticuados, así como portaba ropa de soldado. Tranquilamente, él podría confundirse con una mujer por su bello rostro._

[~ ¿Un recluta? ¡¿Los niños de su edad ya forman parte de la milicia?! ¡Momento! ¡Es la entidad que buscábamos hace días!

[~ Eso explica por qué era tan escurridizo... Parece un trapito, como los que aparecían en los videos "H" que compraba el de anteojos al confundir al de la portada con una loli.

_El dragón no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena de su amigo Matsuda por el comentario del dragón derecho. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que vieran sus memorias, si con estas pretendían humillar a sus seres más cercanos?_

[ Oye, tú. Aquí, en el brazo del gigante. ¿Quién eres tú y qué labor cumples? – Consultó el Ddraig izquierdo mientras observaba al muchacho desde los ojos del dragón.

\- ¡O-Oh! ¡Mi nombre es Simon "Sitri"! ¡Mi mamá es una sirvienta del área y me concedió una entrada en la milicia! ¡Tengo diez años! ¡Mis padres originales murieron y soy adoptado! ¡Tengo un cuarto lleno de juguetes y planos! ¡Quiero ser arquitecto...!

[ ¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡No quiero saber tu vida, mocoso! ¡Solo preguntaba por tu rol!

\- Oh... P-Perdón por molestar.

[ Disculpa aceptada. ¿Vuelves de tu labor?

_Issē se mostró confundido por la repentina aceptación de una disculpa que no correspondía. ¿No debía ser al revés?_

\- S-Sí... Mi madre dijo que debía volver del servició de mensajería apenas finalice...

_Interés. Sorpresivamente, Issē recordó que el patriarca le había comentado de un inicio militar en el que los niños desarrollan su intelecto, doctrina y obediencia mediante un servicio de mensajería exageradamente secreto para traer las cartas a los distintos lugares de cada legión. Esto les permitía prepararse para guerras futuras en donde los niños serían jugadas arriesgadas para movilizaciones discretas._

[( ¿Hmm? ¿Tienes una idea o algo así, compañero?

[( Su mirada me gusta. Parece que este chico nos puede ser útil.

[ Oye, niño. Las cartas que entregas al servicio de esta mansión, ¿A quién llegan?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Las cartas van a dos personas de la familia! ¡A Linshert, el sirviente mano derecha del patriarca! ¡Mikáli, la sirvienta mano derecha de la matriarca!

_Había oído de Mikáli, ya que hubo momentos donde la vio indagar en sus entrenamientos con cierta cautela y presencia digna. Su cabello era rojo oscuro y tenía pecas en exceso en su rostro pálido. Sus ojos verdes no eran tan presentes como su busto de mujer adulta, la cual encantaba al dragón._

_Luego estaba Linshert, quien mostró una presencia impecable sobre él al aceptarlo con diligencia en la casa y aportándole información de bastante cotilleo. Resultaba que él era el comandante de las legiones del clan y estaba muy al tanto de las pequeñeces del territorio. Si se necesitaba un espía directo para indagar sobre una sospecha fuera del castillo, él era el hombre correcto. Su ojo parchado era lo único llamativo de su aspecto ancestral. Incluso juraba que su calvicie y la barba larga le hacían denotar mucha rudeza a su aspecto._

_Ambos portaban la misma aura, declarando así que estos no tenían gramos de desconfianza como lo generaban la muchacha que estuvo en la cena con Saji o el niño aquí presente._

[ Ya veo... ¿Tu madre se llama...?

\- ¡Fiah! ¡Fiah Sitri!

_Que conveniente..._

* * *

_Finalmente, la cena. Luego de indagar y liberar al niño del interrogatorio, Issē logró hallar a Sōna que estudiaba en la biblioteca. La acompañó de inmediato a la mesa, conllevando el momento entre todos._

\- ¿Oyeron las novedades? Aparentemente, los animales están más alterados con la presencia de [Tane Gādian].

\- Era de esperar, amor. Esto es solo una pequeña parte de la indicación de que, a futuro, Issē hará grandes cosas. – Anunció la mujer con una sonrisa sugerente.

\- [T-Tane Gādian], ¿P-Podrías dar unos pasos atrás? – Sugirió Sōna, incomoda por tenerlo detrás de ella.

\- Su distancia está bien medida por los sirvientes, Sōna. No creo que deba alejarse más. – Declaró el patriarca, notando que Issē estaba por obedecer inmediatamente.

\- Quizás su tamaño le incomoda, cariño. Las mujeres somos especialmente intimidadas de esta forma. – Defendió Kata al notar que su esposo se estaba poniendo demasiado estricto con ella.

\- No es excusa. En esta casa, las reglas del guardián serán así. Él está cumpliendo su deber correctamente. – Recriminó con seguridad.

_Agotamiento. Sōna repentinamente se levantó de la mesa, molesta por la actitud de su padre._

\- ¡¿Acaso yo no las cumplía cuando vivía aquí?!

\- Sōna. ¿Qué ocurre? Es una falta de respeto mostrarme esa actitud...

\- ¡Es por estas cosas que me quiero ir al mundo humano! ¡Esa nociva actitud tuya siempre me molesta de ti! ¡Siempre preferiste actuar como un soldado conmigo y con Serafall-onee-sama! ¡Él es condecorado y admirado por ti como si nada! ¡No lleva nada en la casa y ya es tan querido por todos! ¡ME CANSÉ DE ESTO! – Exclamó la heredera, imposibilitando a su padre de dar una contestación.

_Finalmente, ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas de frustración por ver como su padre se veía débil ante sus palabras, sin decir dirigir un mísero castigo. El hombre buscó apoyo de su hija mayor, pero esta solo tenía un semblante serio mientras mantenía la vista en la mesa._

\- Me lo esperaba...

_Sin más, Sōna se retiró a paso rápido. Issē se preocupó y comenzó a seguirla, pero ella volteó realmente enfadada y lo miró con ira._

\- ¡Déjame sola, Hyōdō! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa por ser el más querido de la familia! ¡Ni siquiera yo recibí ese cariño! ¡No mereces ese poder! ¡Eres un gigante bruto, idiota y pervertido! ¡Siquiera tienes la espalda de un guardián!

_El gigante quedó mudo ante la actitud de ella, involucrándolo ante el incidente. Ella no esperó respuesta y se fue del comedor ante un silencio incómodo._

_Ella tenía razón. Su compostura era bruta, era un idiota y un pervertido... Incluso su espalda no estaba en una posición correcta..._

\- ¡Issē! ¡Espera un segundo! – Kata intentó detener al mastodonte que se retiró del comedor en sentido contrario al de la heredera. – ¡Por favor, eviten una locura!

_Una serie de esclavos, incluyendo Saji, fueron tras el gigante para calmarlo, siendo que este logró abrir con cuidado las puertas del jardín y no dudó en estirar las alas y comenzó a volar lentamente, estrellándose contra el suelo al no lograr manipularlas. Al levantarse, volvió a intentarlo, lográndolo al planear a una menor altura hasta llegar al árbol que debía remover desde que la semana comenzó. Inmediatamente, comenzó a tratar de arrancarla. Sin embargo, no lo logró y comenzó a hacer flexiones de inmediato._

[ ¡Largo! ¡El guardián entrenará de inmediato!

_Saji fue el único que se sorprendió por la actitud del dragón y sentía algo anormal..._

\- Zu'u zin, zind ahrk ahrahmiik... - Dijo el dragón volteando con los ojos brillando intensamente. Su ojo verde mostraba un ojo de dragón rasgado enfurecido y el negro tenía un iris morada que destellaba intensidad amenazante.

\- Sí, Issē... Lo eres. Buenas noches. – Comentó levemente mientras el Sacred Gear de su mano brillaba intensamente. Saji sostenía un rostro algo apenado, quizás por haber visto y no haber actuado en respuesta a la situación o por sentir algo de envidia por el trabajo del pobre dragón.

_Sin más que oír, sorprendido al entender esas palabras, abandonó el área hacia la habitación de invitados en la que estaba durmiendo últimamente gracias a la ayuda de Sōna._

* * *

_Viernes. La violencia resonaba en el área por el brusco entrenamiento de Issē, el cual comenzó a ser verificado por Ajuka, que fue notificado del incidente pasado. Sus experimentos fueron más frecuentes, siendo que, a pesar de los efectos secundarios negativos temporales, logró exitosamente mejorar la nutrición del guardián, reforzando su sistema muscular, su percepción visual y su rendimiento en poco tiempo. Sin embargo, la manzana aun requería mucho estudio._

_En esas horas invertidas, Issē procuró reacomodar su joroba y piernas como objetivo primordial, permitiéndose mayor movilidad a costa de su fuerza, la cual no enfocó para acomodar su masa muscular. El resto del tiempo, casi impuesto en trabajar su magia y habilidades domésticas, dieron en sí a un monstruo más habilidoso... y trabajador._

_Las cosas iban muy bien para el muchacho que, luego del maltrato y rechazo de Sōna, se mostró convencido por las palabras que esta le había dicho._

* * *

_Los días iban pasando. Sōna se había mostrado reacia a hablar con el dragón y disculparse ante la petición de la mayoría de sus piezas. Saji se mostraba impresionado por el trabajo duro de su compañero, comenzando a sentirse algo cohibido por no hacer nada al respecto. Bitru y Kata sostenían una deprimente expresión en la oficina del patriarca, observando al muchacho esforzarse constantemente e intentando hablar con su hija menor. Grayfia y el Maō Beelzebub observaban al muchacho, impresionados por el corto y rápido desarrollo que estaba teniendo._

_Su entrenamiento básico era increíble con respecto a la velocidad. Había logrado superar los laberintos que armaban en el jardín con velocidad y destreza, repitiendo el proceso pocas veces, y dando uso a su fuerza abismal para hacerse paso ante algunos caminos posibles de "crearse"._

_Su joroba se enderezó notablemente, mas seguía teniendo un notable montículo desde su nuca. Su musculatura se fue acomodando y sus piernas comenzaron a enderezarse y a tener una musculatura más acorde a su cantidad de grasas consumidas._

_Su desayuno, almuerzo y cena eran un verdadero reto para Melissa "Sitri" Roseph. Ella era la chef dirigente de la cocina del castillo. Había logrado reconocerse con éxito tras sus famosos platillos en la legión 32. Finalmente, Bitru la trajo al castillo con méritos por sus excentricidades._

_Ella siempre tenía un refrán tan singular: "Si el que come no está satisfecho, el horno no se apagará.". Bueno, ese refrán le encajaba como anillo al dedo con Issē en la mesa._

\- ¡Come, mi muchacho~! ¡Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer~!

_En ese entonces, todos trataban al chico con lujo de detalles, tal y como las ordenes exigían. Sin embargo..._

[ Él quiere que se sienten y disfruten de su trabajo. La comida hecha con esfuerzo siempre sabe mejor cuando es casera.

_Y así, junto con los cuarenta y ocho sirvientes que estaban libres, Issē comenzó a comer con severidad y desesperación, logrando fomentar una charla de los dragones con estas._

_Él no lo pensaba, pero esta cena se volvería parte de su hábito en la vida._

* * *

_El chico que se cruzó en la exploración era muy increíble. Él sabía TODO sobre las cartas, suponiendo prácticamente todo su contenido y logrando predecir las reacciones del patriarca al recibirla._

_Fiah confesó que había encontrado al niño hace mucho tiempo, siendo este hijo de sirvientes de un clan extinto que fue asesinado cuando los atentados golpeaban el territorio. El clan lo recibió con brazos abiertos y lo volvieron uno más gracias a ella._

_Por intereses personales, el niño creció sabiendo la verdad sobre el paradero de sus padres, convencido de meterse en la milicia del clan para servir a sus salvadores con orgullo y respeto._

_Hacerse amigo del dragón no le fue desafío. Guardián o no, Issē era un joven que no podría tolerar la soledad y el aburrimiento de vez en cuando. Así que, aprovechando que podía descansar de su labor bastantes ratos, compartía momentos con el niño correteando por el patio del castillo o aprendiendo de la historia de los demonios con Grayfia y las sirvientas que estaban siempre ocupadas, molestadas por el par._

_Como extra, el dragón izquierdo confirmó al patriarca y a la matriarca, mientras el guardián dormía, que Issē estaba teniendo un fuerte lazo con el niño y que procuraría mantener a raíz del poco contacto humano que tenía con los demás. Kata había supuesto esto y por eso se dedicó a encajar a Issē como uno más de ellos._

_Las mujeres lo veían como un perro guardián, amistoso y travieso, para el travieso niño que se divertía a su lado, así como un grandioso ayudante cuando podía. Entre los hombres, Issē era un molesto mocoso que siempre andaba correteado de aquí para allá con ese niño montado a su espalda, pero nunca tardaba en ayudar cuando nadie lo pedía._

_El tiempo, un lapso de 6 semanas, finalmente nos trajo al jardín nuevamente. Issē jalaba el árbol con sellos con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus garras se incrustaban en la madera, rompiendo algunos círculos, crujiendo sus dientes y soltando gruñidos enfurecidos ante el pedazo de roble que no podía remover. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente, sorprendiendo a todos por la extensa oscuridad del área aclarada por su energía._

_Las palabras de Sōna, los ejercicios obviamente difíciles para su cuerpo y las críticas de Grayfia, las burlas del Ddraig derecho..._

**_Raynare..._**

_\- ... Fue divertido mientras duró, niño, pero debía apurar todo cuando le dijiste a él de mi presencia..._

_Fue así como sintió que una brutal fuerza salía de él ante ese rencor creciente y sostenido._

\- ¡RRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!

_Y de un brutal galón con los ojos en blanco, el árbol salió despegado del suelo, para luego lanzarlo a los pies de Kata y Bitru que lo miraban atónitos por la fuerza abismal que el muchacho había estado desarrollando en tan poco tiempo._

_Aplausos. Los sirvientes, Grayfia y el Maō, que se sumó por pura travesura, demostraron su respeto al esfuerzo nato del muchacho. Serafall estaba tan impactada, que tardó en reaccionar a esto, pero no dudó en unirse al tumulto._

\- Increíble... - Fue lo único que pudo murmurar el patriarca con una sonrisa impresionada ante el notorio trabajo del muchacho que se alzó ante ellos, mostrando unos aparentes 3 metros de altura, extendiendo levemente sus alas con sublime presencia mientras se mecía levemente los hombros. Observaba a la pareja de alto cargo con seriedad y los ojos brillando intensamente.

\- Zu'u fin dovah... ¡Zu'u fin dovah aal boziik dir naal brod!

_Todos estaban impresionados por su increíble motivación, mas no comprendían su palabrería._

\- Yo soy el dragón que morirá valientemente por el clan... - Susurró Serafall completamente atónita por la predisposición del chico que por primera vez la abrumaba.

* * *

\- A-Annok...

[ Mal. Es Ahnok, Maō. De nuevo. – Anunció el Ddraig izquierdo con cierta soberbia.

\- A-Ahnok... Zu'u los Serafall Sitri... ¿Bien? – Consultó la maō mientras movía las manos para expresarse al apuntarse y relatar.

[ Sigue. – Declaró el derecho seriamente. – Intenta decirlo bien, mocosa. Que destruyas nuestro lenguaje así nos daña el orgullo. Incluso un cachorro lo hace mejor.

\- ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! – Se removió la mujer, enfadada infantilmente, enrojeciendo con un puchero. Ella se hallaba sentada de rodillas frente a Issē, que se hallaba acostado en el suelo, casi rodeándola, mientras dormía. – F-Fos los hin for?

[ ¡Dilo sin lloriquear!

\- ¡ESTO ES PEOR QUE CUANDO ME ENSEÑARON MATEMATICAS!

[ ¡TEN UN POCO DE PUDOR Y ORGULLO, MUJER!

_Mientras las estáticas cabezas de dragón regañaban a la muchacha, Sōna y su sequito estaban en el comedor de la gran sala. Todos estaban haciendo sus tareas escolares en un silencio abrumador. Saji, que estaba bastante nervioso y ansioso por su incapacidad para resolver un ejercicio, buscaba una salvación. Fue cuando notaron a un niño entrar en la sala con una cartera y una sonrisa grande que todos voltearon hacia él._

\- Mil disculpas por la intromisión repentina. Carta para Sōzokujin-sama... ¡Grayfia-san!

_Tras entregar el documento, el chico notó a la maid entrando desde la cocina, algo ensuciada y descuidada. Portaba un semblante serio, asustando al niño por la obviedad del enojo escondido en este._

\- ¿V-Volvió a comerse la cena?

\- No, fue con la basura esta vez. Ahora está estudiando en la biblioteca...

\- Oh... ¡Un gran avance!

_Silencio. Grayfia solo lo miraba con cierta seriedad nata ante la rotunda positividad del niño que sostenía una sonrisa brillante, suspirando agotada para finalmente sonreír suavemente._

\- Sí, está teniendo un progreso formidable... Si es que no se durmió, puedes ir a buscarlo... Después de avisar tu llegada al patriarca Sitri, claro.

\- ¡Por supues-! ¡Oh! ¡Issē-sama!

_Todos siguieron el dedo del niño que apuntaba hacia una ventana donde se notaba a Issē avanzando, devolviendo los saludos con la cabeza de los esclavos que veía mientras llevaba una escalera en sus manos, unos baldes cargados de agua y jabón, acompañadas de esponjas. A su lado, Serafall lo seguía, estudiando el lenguaje dragónico en una libreta donde anotaba todo._

_La mirada de Grayfia fue a Sōna, quien veía al par con cierta tristeza. Quizás ahora estaba arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho, notando como el dragón se acomodaba a la vida diaria del castillo a costa de su promesa y deber de protegerla._

_Deberían resolver eso en cuanto fuera oportuno, por lo que decidió no interferir ahora mismo._

* * *

_Noche. Issē estaba sentado en la mesa, observando como en su compañía se hallaban sirvientes de ambos sexos conviviendo, coqueteándose y conversando. Sonrió con algo de tristeza, a sabiendas que sus padres eran el epicentro que lo hizo actuar así para compartir la mesa con los demás._

_El pequeño Simon se hallaba a su lado, dibujaba con una tranquilidad e inocencia nata. Pura naturalidad del joven. Disfrutaba los desafíos que su mente le plantaba y luchaba por hacer distintos garabatos que serían reconocidos como maravillas para un niño de 8 años._

_Su mirada va a distintas personas. Notó a Fiah mirando al niño con cariño, acomodándole el cabello del rostro con una sonrisa. Las sirvientas que lo recibieron al renacer también estaban presentes, comiendo y cotilleando entre ellas mientras le dirigían miradas sugerentes._

_Todos estaban presentes, gozando de un momento tranquilo, adinerado y pacífico... y adinerado. Si esto lo vieran sus padres, llorarían de la envidia que le tendrían por tener este tipo de vida ahora mismo._

_El dragón estaba por saborear un pedazo de tentáculo de calamar marinado, cuando no pudo encajar un mordisco al quedar completamente estático mientras su oreja puntiaguda apuntaba a un rincón distante, entre la ventilación y los pisos superiores._

_Un quejido femenino. El de una rasposa voz dificultada._

_La silla se corrió bruscamente mientras que el dragón salía corriendo fuera de la cocina ante un mal presentimiento. Ddraig derecho lo había supuesto desde un inicio... y no podía evitar culparse de darle la razón ahora mismo._

* * *

\- Bajo esto, cito, lamento mucho... todo... Haaa... Esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba.

_Sentada en su cama enorme, mirando el techo con cierta vergüenza, Sōna buscaba practicar sus palabras para poder disculparse con él en privado. Ella había estado observando su progreso, anonadada por el enorme progreso de su parte gracias al continuo trabajo físico-mental al que se exponía desde hace semanas. Tan así se había vuelto, que se volvía más exigente y riguroso cada vez que podía._

_El cuerpo del dragón había crecido mucho, alcanzando dos jodidos metros y medio. Algo increíble, y por primera vez en su vida agradecía que el castillo contara con la capacidad de tener extensas alturas por piso. Las escamas que tenía por piel habían comenzado a brillar, denotando un reluciente rojo rubí tan atractivo y reluciente como cualquiera podría imaginar; sus músculos comenzaron a ensancharse exageradamente. Su cuerpo mostraba cambios agresivos y estructurados. Las manos seguían siendo enormes, pero sus garras ahora estaban blancas y finas gracias a los cuidados de lima y belleza de parte las maids que velaban porque se viera bien. Su cabello negro se veía tan sedoso, sano y brilloso que podría competir fácilmente con el de Akeno. La espalda tenía una pequeña joroba, siendo claramente opacada por lo estrecho de su trabajo continuo. Sus alas aún tenían un tejido a medias, que Issē pasaba el rato removiendo con sus dientes por instinto de vez en cuando. Su cola ahora había perdido mucha masa divisible, siendo más larga y aparentemente capaz de manipularse con más facilidad. Sus orejas puntiagudas eran un problema por la enorme acumulación de cera que la matriarca logró hacer que el maō Beelzebub se llevara cada dos días para estudiar. El hocico se había vuelto más angosto, permitiendo que ahora pareciera al de un perro... Salvo que aún tenía dos cuernos saliendo por los lados, afilados casi por completo._

_Si, debía admitir que sentía envidia por la suerte sobrenatural que Issē tenía con respecto a su potencial y naturaleza fisiológica. Pero entonces recordaba su existencia humana..._

_El pobre chico había perdido casi todo lo vanamente conocido. Ya no existía en el mundo terrenal, ni en el sobrenatural... Debía admitir que se sentía terriblemente agobiante ser él en esas circunstancias._

_La puerta fue golpeada dos veces. Sōna entró en ligera duda, puesto que la hora de comer ya había pasado y la circulación de Issē estaba lejos de empezar. Tenía el hábito de tener a sus piezas cerca para sociabilizar vagamente, pero aquí no había nadie así... Quizás..._

_Se acomodó el vestido para dormir, nerviosa por tener que encarar al dragón tan pronto, siendo que esperaba cruzárselo en la mañana o incluso en algún momento de la noche donde tendría que ir al baño o a por agua._

_Finalmente, convencida, se aproximó a la puerta. Sin embargo, se detuvo al notar algo extraño..._

_El aura de la persona detrás de la puerta... no existía. Eso quería decir que, o no había nadie fuera, o..._

\- ¡Freeze impact!

_A sus espaldas, la joven no pudo percatarse del piquete abrupto que recibió de un impacto al riñón que la paralizó completamente y la hizo caer al suelo. Llegó a dar un quejido tenso ante la dura caída. No podía moverse y hablar bajo ningún termino, pero sabía que la voz que había oído le parecía familiar._

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Lo logré! ¡Infiltrarme, asaltar, secuestrar! ¡Burlé a ese maldito dragón, a mi hermano y a medio mundo! ¡Oh, claro, te necesito, "pequeña sobrina"! ¡Nos vamos de aquí!

_Al ser volteada de frente, la joven se encontró con un joven muchacho de cabello negro y rojo, ojos azules y aparentes veinte años. No reconoció su aspecto, pero si su voz, ya que se trataba de Ruruko. Sonreía tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta en lo que una maid que se removía parte de su atuendo y avanzaba con tranquilidad._

\- Eres poco paciente, Jorkof. Tu madre se estaría avergonzando de tu actitud... Larguémonos antes de que el dragón aparezca sintiendo algo de esa mocosa.

\- ¡Que te den, Vivilith! ¡Abre el pasadizo! ¡Nos están esperando!

_Casi de inmediato, la maid se removió los tacones elegantes y corrió hacia el librero cerca de la cama y movió una serie de libros específicos que liberaron la entrada a un pasaje secreto. La sonrisa confiada del sujeto solo aterraba aún más a la heredera que se mostraba abrumada por el conocimiento de la salida secreta del castillo._

* * *

_Desastre. El castillo inmediatamente se había alterado ante un repentino acto que se había detectado por parte del integrante más reciente que corría ruidosamente y velozmente hasta el piso superior, en búsqueda de la habitación de Sōna._

_Al tenerla en frente a unos cuantos pasos, decidió no dar su brazo a torcer y hacer lo que su instinto gritaba con severidad. Esto hizo que la puerta de la habitación de la heredera fuera severamente reventada con su enorme cuerpo gigante que la arrancó sin cuidado con brutalidad. Issē notó la tranquilidad horripilante del lugar e inmediatamente comenzó a oler el área al notar solamente las sabanas y la cama desarreglada._

_El aroma de Sōna estaba aquí. Era reciente... Oh, también sentía el olor a excesivo a acondicionador en el aire..._

_Bingo._

_El gigante llegó al librero y su mente inmediatamente un flash de la función secreta de este al recordar los planos. Tras ejecutar el procedimiento, notó que un oscuro pasillo enorme resonaba por la oscuridad y la longitud._

[ ¡No está lejos, compañero! ¡Recuerda a donde lleva esto!

[ ¡Tienes que ser más rápido! ¡La perderás!

_Issē inmediatamente reaccionó al razonar donde llevaba dicho camino, sin percatarse de que a sus espaldas llegaban soldados y los nobles de la casa. Sin tiempo que perder, el dragón pateó brutalmente la pared que tenía acceso al balcón y corrió agresivamente hacia el exterior, alzando un increíble planeo hacia el bosque, cayendo al suelo ante la mala capacidad para volar. Sin embargo, se repuso como todo un animal salvaje y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas hacia los limites boscosos de la legión._

_Al llegar a la habitación destrozada, nadie entendía nada, pero si sabían que lo que sea que Issē había visto u oído era realmente peligroso._

\- ¡PROTOCOLO DE EMERGENCIA! ¡TODOS LOS SOLDADOS DE LA ZONA, PROTEJAN EL CASTILLO! ¡LIMITEN LA FRONTERA! ¡INCLUSO SI MI HIJA SOLO SE INTENTÓ ESCAPAR POR REBELDIA, NADIE NI NADA SALE DE ESTE CASTILLO! ¡LLAMEN A Linshert DE INMEDIATO! ¡LOS ELITE, SIGANME!

_E__l patriarca alzó vuelo de inmediato y se lanzó rápidamente hacia el bosque, tras el dragón._

* * *

_Árbol abierto. Como una puerta, un árbol abrió un rincón de donde salió el intruso y su compañera patearon y salieron portando a la inmóvil joven en brazos._

\- ¿Hmm? ¿Ese rui-?

_Puñetazo. Un violento puñetazo dio en el rostro del sujeto que soltó a la chica y lo mandó a volar varios metros, estampándose con varios árboles en el proceso. La maid se mostró terriblemente sorprendida, atrapando el cuerpo y arrastrándolo hasta donde podía para alejarse de ambos._

[ ¡Bien! ¡Le has roto algo seguramente! ¡Salgamos de aquí con la heredera! – Insistió el brazo izquierdo, convencido de que tenían que alejarse de inmediato.

[ ¡Mocoso! ¡Alerta! ¡Ese tipo no es normal! ¡HAY MÁS! ¡SABÍA QUE TENIAMOS QUE MATAR A ESA MAID ANTES DE QUE HICIERA ALGO! – Advirtió el brazo que dio el golpe al premeditar sobre el impacto dado y la mujer que estaba a lo lejos.

_Sōna solo podía notar como Issē la observaba con cierto pánico e ira, apunto de lanzarse nuevamente hacia ella. El pánico de su rostro hizo que la demonio no pudiera evitar sentirse terriblemente mal por la situación. Sin embargo, se mostró totalmente al oír al dragón exclamando unas claras sospechas sobre la maid._

\- Vaya, parece que el cachorro dragón es más inteligente de lo que creíamos... Padre siempre ha dicho que la familia tiene estos rasgos destacables, pero que esto pase en pocas semanas, es increíble. – Dijo la mujer mientras seguía manteniendo a la niña cerca de ella.

[ Compañero, ella está completamente inmovilizada por un hechizo de magia antigua. Estos sujetos confirman mis dudas... Ambos son demonios de los antiguos demonios. – Declaró el brazo derecho con suficiente convicción.

_Issē estaba temblando. El miedo circulaba por su espina dorsal. Pero si tenía mucha adrenalina y odio encima, no podía dar el brazo a torcer y huir. Ahí estaba su protegida, y estaba fallando en su deber de protegerla. Se sentía culpable de este fallo, así como también del haber fallado en la búsqueda del sujeto que debía detener cuando había comenzado a vivir en el castillo._

\- Debo admitir que no pensé que fueras a ser una amenaza... o siquiera me fueras un obstáculo. Vivilith, sácala de aquí antes de que vengan los otros dos y se nos burlen por esto.** Voy a matarlo por tocarme el rostro.** – Dijo el hombre mientras avanzaba con un notorio hematoma y claras intenciones homicidas.

\- Okey~. Iré a entregar a la chica a los receptores, luego vendré a ver la pelea. Ganaremos tiempo...

[~ ¡Compañero, se escapará! ¡La Boosted Gear no está lista para ayudarte aún! ¡Estás solo!

_Pensar. Por primera vez en su existencia, el tiempo se hizo tan lento y prolongado como para otorgarle la única oportunidad de realizar el rescate y huir._

_Primero, la fuerza de un hombre furioso al que acaba de provocar. Se estaba acercando a él con lentitud claramente imponente. Error N°1, el pensar en pelear contra él ya mismo._

_Segundo, la maid. Debía hacer algo para detenerla de su caminata tranquila lejos de ambos. Ganar tiempo es una cosa, pelear para vencer es otra... pero exigirse por sí solo en todo era lo impensable._

_Las oportunidades eran reducidas. Su imaginación era limitada para usar magia y su Sacred Gear estaba en cero._

_Opciones... Opciones..._

_Sus ojos se remarcaron de ira al ver como el rostro de Sōna se envolvía de terror al verlo, alejándose con tanto pánico._

_¡A LA MIERDA LOS PLANES! ¡NO HAY OPCIONES! ¡SI NO VA DE FRENTE CON TODO AHORA MISMO! ¡¿CÓMO SE PERDONARÍA LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?!_

_La pata firme de Issē se despegó del suelo con fuerza y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas hacia la maid. El hombre notó esto y de inmediato corrió para interferir. Sin embargo, la sorpresa lo abrumó en cuanto vio como el dragón se acomodaba cual bípedo y atrapaba el brazo de este, girando ambos hasta que lo lanzó hacia la mujer que caminaba tranquilamente._

\- ¡VIVILITH! ¡MALDICIÓÓÓÓÓN!

_Chuza. Ambos cuerpos colisionaron, provocando que el cuerpo de la heredera saliera disparado al frente. Para su suerte no tocó suelo, ya que los brazos firmes de un avestruz con escamas llegaron rápidamente para aferrarla en brazos y salir corriendo._

[ ¡Perfecto! ¡Tenemos a la chica! ¡NIGERUNDAYO! – Exclamó la mano izquierda, sorprendiendo a la heredera por reconocer la voz, entendiendo donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Quita tu maldito pene de bebé de mi cara! ¡Se nos escapan los mocosos! – Remarcó la demonio mientras empujaba a su compañero de encima, que se levantó rápidamente, avergonzado.

\- Papá dijo que aún me falta crecer... ¡AH! ¡MALDITO DRAGÓN ESTUPIDO! ¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

_Issē corría por el bosque hacia el castillo. En realidad, se había perdido y estaba huyendo hacia Dios sabe dónde, pero estaba buscando los medios para proteger a la muchacha que seguía sin poder actuar de su inmovilización._

[ ¡Maldición! ¡Este hechizo se rompería con unos "Boost"! ¡Maldito sea, iré a ver si puedo forzar su encendido! – Gritó "derecho" mientras se descomunicaba del par.

[ ¡Se acercan! ¡Y muy enojados!

_El dragón saltó por instinto, evitando un ataque mágico a sus espaldas. Al voltear, notó que la mujer lo encaraba con magia y el hombre se mostraba algo agotado y mantenía distancia. Una idea pasaba por su mente..._

[~ Parece que es así, compañero. El hechizo se mantiene a costa de su magia, por lo que es ventajoso si ganamos tiempo.

[~ ¡Cuidado!

_Impacto al hombro. Mientras Issē se había descuidado un segundo pensando, su hombro recibió un impacto directo de una bola de fuego de la demonio. Al observarlos, notó al de mechas acercarse con notable enfado._

[~ ¡Jamás encares a un dragón a un ataque directo! – Se burló "izquierdo" al notar la ventaja que Issē buscaba, atacando con su cola a la mano del enemigo, alejándose de inmediato al lograr evitar el contacto.

[~ ¡Mocoso, ten cuidado! ¡Los enemigos de un dragón son la magia y las armas Dragonslayer! ¡Evita los contactos o el hombro chamuscado será el menor de tus problemas!

_Aferrándose en un abrazo posesivo, Issē rugió con ira y severidad mientras observaba a ambos enemigos. Los adultos, por otra parte, observaban todo esto con claro odio._

\- ¡Maldito seas, dragón! ¡El fuego no es mi elemento en absoluto! ¡Ciclón de mar!

_De un círculo mágico azul, una enorme presión de agua salió disparada hacia el par. El dragón expuso su espalda para recibir el impacto, abrazándose aún más con sus alas. El impacto solo hizo chillar de dolor al dragón, notando como su ala se hallaba fracturada y parte de su espalda seguramente estaba lesionada con cortes y hematomas._

[ ¡Intentemos esto! ¡Volcán del Sekiryuutei!

_Issē sintió como su estómago comenzó a hincharse, sintiendo una gran necesidad por vomitar. Interpretando los actos de sus compañeros, saltó sobre los demonios, simulando querer huir. Pero terminó apuntando hacia abajo con el hocico, vomitando una brutal llamarada de fuego que alcanzó a la mujer y permitió que su compañero se salvara._

\- ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡EL DOLOR! ¡APAGA ESTO! ¡AYUDAAA! – Comenzó a exclamar la mujer en llamas, intentando apagar las llamas sobre si con magia de agua.

\- ¡Maldito seas, mocoso! ¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¡Mira y arrepiéntete de subestimarme! –Exclamó este mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolsillo y veía al dragón con burla.

[ ¡ESO ES...! – Reconoció el dragón izquierdo al ver el recipiente en manos del sujeto.

\- ¡Exactamente! ¡Esto es una serpiente de Ophis! ¡Con este poder te mataré a ti y a esa maldita mocosa! ¡Esto será suficiente por lo que le hicieron a mi hermanastra! – Con un trago del frasco, el sujeto comenzó a recibir grandes capacidades de energía y su aura creció terriblemente.

[~ ¡Compañero, la Sacred Gear está lista para otra sobrecarga! ¡Sin embargo, puedes usarla para generarte "Boost's" o simplemente llamar a la armadura e inutilizarla de nuevo!

_Issē miró a la heredera. Su rostro estaba lleno de preocupación y veía todo con temor, con pánico. El hombre frente a ellos había comenzado a juntar un aura roja y azul en sus manos mientras corría hacia ellos con ira. Eso no sería bueno._

_Pensar. Una sonrisa violenta comenzó a asomarse en su rostro... Una frase intensa que la familia da, por más pequeña que sea, puede volverse gigante._

_"Escucha, Issē. Si tienes que luchar por algo, no dejes que nadie te detenga. Es mejor morir por un sueño mil veces más que morir sin un motivo u logro... ¡Oh! ¡Tengo uno!"_

~ Pá... Ahora creo que es momento de ese sacrificio que mencionas...

_Se aferró aún más a Sōna, aterrado, sabiendo que lo que haría sería peligroso._

[ ¡Dragon Booster!

\- ¡Zu'u zo vahlok do Shoonaaa Shiiitriii! – Rugió el dragón mientras las cabezas de dragón aparecían y un brillo intenso brotaba de sus ojos. Los "Boost's" comenzaron a cargar y resonar en el ambiente mientras comenzaba a enfurecer recordando a una persona...

**_Raynare._**

[ ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡BOOST! ¡EXPLOTION! ¡Sekiryuutei's Wrath!

_Su aura se amplificó terriblemente. Su mandíbula es dura. Podía morderlo. Sus garras eran filosas. Podía cortarlo... ¡Tenía un deber! **¡Y debía cumplirlo!**_

_Rugió amenazante otra vez, pero el sujeto no dudó en detenerse y apuntarles con la energía._

\- ¡DESAPARECE CON LA FUERZA DE LOS CLANES MÁS FUERTES, DRAGÓN DE MIERDAAAA!

_La energía se disparó. Por lo que no se le ocurrió algo mejor que resguardarse entre sus alas, luchando por mantenerla a salvo, cuando la energía finalmente chocó con su cuerpo._

* * *

\- Entonces... ¿Qué piensas, Grayfia? La esposa de Sirzechs estuvo algo ocupada con Millicas, pero seguramente aceptará participar en la cena... Seguro se hará amigo de Issē.

_Sentada en su regular espacio de trabajo, la maō Leviathan renegaba con el papeleo que debía entregarle a la maid que se mostraba perdida de la charla._

\- Sí... seguramente sea así... - Comentó vagamente mientras miraba el ventanal, perdida.

_Estruendo. Una ruidosa explosión llamó la atención de todos en el edificio y se dirigieron a la ventana de inmediato, observando como los boscosos territorios del clan Sitri se hallaban incendiados ante dicho poder._

_Serafall se levantó de inmediato, sin esperar nada para usar un círculo mágico e ir al lugar, siendo que la maid quedó congelada en el lugar, incapaz de creer en la probabilidad de lo que estuvo hablando con su amo en los últimos días, que parecía hacerse realidad ahora..._

_Un círculo mágico anaranjado apareció cerca de su oído, sorprendiéndola._

\- ¡Grayfia! ¡El joven Sekiryuutei está en los bosques! ¡La heredera Sitri está desaparecida! ¡Estoy en camino! – Fue el anuncio del Mao Asmodeus que la tomó completamente desprevenida.

\- ¡¿Asmodeus-sama?! ¡¿Cómo fue que me contactó?!

\- ¡Algunos hechizos de los maōs pasados! ¡Después te enojas, ahora el chico está en problemas! ¡Seguramente es un movimiento de la Chaos Brigade!

_El contacto se terminó y de inmediato otro estruendo se oyó, solo que un poco más lejos del primero. Esto la despertó de su abrumada situación y de inmediato fue a donde su amo para acompañarlo._

* * *

_La estela oscura fue removiéndose lentamente. Sōna podía jurar que ahora mismo podía sentir como su garganta carraspeaba, permitiéndole toser y comunicarse._

[ Compañero... Tuvimos suerte...

[ ¡Acaba con esto! ¡YA!

_Cuando la estela desapareció con el viento, la muchacha se sorprendió increíblemente al ver como un ala y casi toda la parte izquierda de Issē estaba completamente quemada y cicatrizada. Su cabello estaba chamuscado y se notaba algo cansado. Sin embargo, este se acomodó de nuevo, sintiendo como su cuerpo ardía terriblemente._

\- I...Issē...

_Él no respondió. Por otra parte, se alzó en pie, con orgullo y honor, listo para actuar. Si iba a pelear, lo haría así._

\- ¡Maldito seas, pedazo de caca con escamas! ¡Es por estas cosas que los ángeles y demonios los odian y temen tanto! ¡Esta vez iré solo con la energía del clan Gremory! ¡SUFRE!

~ ¡¿CLAN GREMORY?! – Fue el pensamiento abrupto que la mente de Sōna acogió con fuerza al ver como dicho poder mágico, al igual que un círculo mágico antiguo de dicho clan aparecía en las manos del hombre.

[ ¡Compañero, si él vuelve a atacarte con esa magia, será nuestro fin!

[ ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Volcán del Sekiryuutei! ¡Torrente de furia! ¡Magma de frustración! ¡Respiración del rencor!

_Ciertos conjuros fueron nombrados por el dragón derecho, mientras que Issē sentía como su estómago nuevamente volvía a sentirse llenó de energía. Era hora de un rugido más, uno que fuera con fuerza y dejara a ese hombre agonizando y sufriendo._

\- ¡MUERE! ¡ASALTO DE LAS ESTRELLAS OSCURAS!

[ ¡CAÑÓN DE IRA!

_Los ataques de ambos salieron disparado s con fuerza, siendo el fuego de Issē una materia liquida, intensa y rápida, disparada en forma de un cañón intenso que abrazó el ataque enemigo y atrapó al mismo._

\- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡SEKIRYUUUUUTEEEEEEIIIIII!

_Explosión. Los arboles frente a Issē, así como parte del bosque hermoso fueron arrasados terriblemente por el potente torrente de magia del muchacho. Inmediatamente, el dragón cayó de rodillas, completamente agotado._

[ No tenemos más municiones... Estamos en cero...

[ Si ese tipo logra sobrevivir a eso, deberemos usar nuestra carta de triunfo, hermano...

_La respiración de Issē vencía con agonía los nervios que tenía porque todo hubiera acabado._

\- ¡Issē! ¡Issē! ¡Ah-!

_El patriarca quedó terriblemente inmóvil al ver como todos los destrozos del área estaban presentes. Al no oír respuesta del dragón que tenía la cabeza baja, esperaba lo peor._

\- No... Mi hija... Issē... - Murmuró mientras se acercaba al dragón rápidamente.

_Como si fuera notado, el oído de Issē siguió el murmuro, alzando la vista al ver al hombre arrodillado a su lado casi al borde de las lágrimas. Lo miró atónito, y al ver a su espalda, notó más gente llegando._

\- ¡Issē! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Dónde está Sōna-sama?! ¡Nos llamaron cuando oyeron que demoliste casi toda su habitación! – Gritaba Saji mientras corría hacia el par, preocupado, mientras sus compañeras lo seguían.

_Los soldados que vinieron inmediatamente se comenzaron a distribuir bajo las ordenes de Linshert mientras aseguraban el área. Esto había sido un desastre y el bigotudo no podía evitar sentirse un fracaso en su deber._

_El dragón no pudo mostrarse tan contento en la vida por ver a tanta gente a su alrededor, que inmediatamente removió sus alas de su regazo, siendo la izquierda la que se removió más lenta y con notables daños. En ese momento, una Sōna Sitri algo temblorosa miraba a todo el mundo con notable sorpresa, moviéndose con dificultad en un intento de no llorar._

\- ¡Sōna! ¡Hija mía!

_El hombre inmediatamente la abrazó, sorprendido porque se encontrara en perfectas condiciones, y se aferró a ella con felicidad. La heredera no pudo evitar sentirse abatida por dentro e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar con notable intensidad y tristeza._

\- ¡LO SIENTO! ¡PÁ, YO...!

\- Está bien... Está bien... Lo lamento tanto, mi pequeña... Lo lamento...

_Mientras los demás seguían en su momento, Issē veía esto con cierto pesar. Esto le recordaba muy notablemente a su familia..._

_Alerta. Su cuerpo notó que, a su derecha, en los árboles, algo se acercaba con severidad. El muchacho luchaba por levantarse, pero estaba agotado que cayó de cara al suelo._

_Dos cuerpos cayeron atados contra el suelo, justo a su lado. Se mostró terriblemente sorprendido y asustado, pero entonces vio a dos personas conocidas salir del bosque._

\- ¡Issēēēēēēē! – Soltó burbujeante la maō Serafall, aferrándose al muchacho en un abrazo, preocupada. Dicho acto hizo gruñir al muchacho, no por el gustazo de tener los pechos de la muchacha contra su hocico si no porque esta tocaba su brazo quemado con sus manos y brazos.

\- ¡Todos los presentes! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! Encontramos a estos dos intentando huir cuando veníamos... ¡Chico! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Estás cocinado como un camarón!

[ ¡Que te den, maō! ¡No es el momento de chistes! – Recriminó "Izquierdo", molesto porque casi se morían.

[ ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡ESE FUE BUENO! – Exclamó "Derecho" mientras se mataba a carcajadas.

_Volteó y notó que el patriarca seguía abrazando a su hija con fuerza y felicidad, pero este le dirigió la mirada brevemente._

\- Gracias por salvarla, Issē... Muchas gracias...

_El dragón asintió con un atisbo de sonrisa, para terminar desparramandose en el suelo, desmayado. Tan concentrados estaban en la situación, que ninguno de los presentes notó que la mujer chamuscada había desaparecido antes de siquiera esperarlo o imaginarlo... Sin embargo, por hoy al menos, todo se había terminado._

**Hola xd. ¿Qué tal la vida?**

**Perdón si decepciona un poco el cap o se se siente algo cliché. Realmente soy malo con desarrollar un secuestro y ni hablar de una pelea. ¿Hay consejos? Los espero.**

**¿Qué piensan de la historia hasta ahora? ¿Suena interesante? Si es así, espero sus opiniones al respecto. Aún falta un Life más de todos modos xd**

**Proveen consejos, ideas y hasta críticas. Estoy para leerlos como ustedes a mí... Gracias por seguir la historia. **


End file.
